Balancing Act
by Must Write Tart
Summary: How would you handle balancing your professional life with your personal one? What happens when you no longer want what you can have?   I suck at summaries, but please read!  OOC/slight AU/Tart
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you for taking a chance on me. This is my first attempt at writing a story... I've been reading for a few months, but figured I'd try my hand at it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please, remember how you felt when you started writing. All characters are on loan from JE... I'm not making money off this._

Ram walked in to the control room and looked at the monitors. Cal and Manny were working monitor duty and wondered what he was looking for.

"What's up?" asked Cal.

"Have you seen any activity on Bomber lately?" Ram had tried calling her for the past few hours, but received no answer. No one had seen or heard from her in a few days and he was beginning to worry.

Manny brought up all of Steph's trackers and they all placed her at her apartment. "Nothing out of the ordinary." Turning in his chair, he looked at Ram, "She still in a funk?"

Ram nodded and turned to leave. "Do me a favor; keep an eye on her trackers. If they move, let me know. I'm heading over there."

Manny and Cal grunted in response and went back to the boring job of watching the monitors while Ram jogged down to the garage. Peeling out of the garage, Ram made it to Stephanie's apartment in record time.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he knocked on her door and listened for any noise he could hear. Not able to hear anything, he let himself in. Looking around the kitchen and living room, he knew she wasn't there. The apartment felt empty and abandoned.

Lifting the lid off the cookie jar, he saw her gun safely tucked away. Rex was spinning his wheel and his food dish was empty. Ram found a few grapes in the fridge and dropped them in, watching the fur ball fill up his cheeks and run to his can.

Steph's purse was on the counter along with her phone. "Well, that explains why she's not answering." Ram strolled through the missed calls and saw that Morelli and Mrs. Plum had called several times in the past few days as well as Lula.

"Come on, Bomber," Ram whispered, "where are you?" Ram walked into her bedroom and noticed the bed was made and no clothes were on the floor. He wasn't sure what was missing since he didn't know exactly what her wardrobe consisted of.

Pulling his phone out, he dialed the office.

"Rangeman."

"Bobby, we've got a problem. Get to Bomber's." Ram hung up and continued to walk through her apartment.

Ten minutes later, he heard Bobby call out, "Dude, what's the emergency?"

Spinning around he nodded to Bobby, Tank, Zero and Zip. "She's not here, her trackers are, but she's gone. Her phone shows missed messages from two days ago. We need to find her."

Zip walked back towards the kitchen to check the answering machine. There were ten messages. He hit play and they all stood around listening:

"Stephanie, this is your mother. How could you embarrass me like this? How could you do that to Joseph? He is your…" Zip deleted it without listening to the rest. "Cupcake, you need to listen to me..." delete. "Stephanie Michelle…" delete. The rest of the messages were deleted as they were all from Morelli and Mrs. Plum.

Zip turned to face the guys, "What happened? Anyone know?"

Tank scrubbed his face and sighed, "All I know is the last time I talked to Bombshell was right before Ranger left."

/\/\/\/\

_Tank was sitting in his office when he heard Stephanie run by. Getting up from his desk, he followed her to make sure she was okay. Reaching the garage, he grabbed her arm just as she was about to walk out the door. "Steph, wait." _

_Stephanie turned around to face Tank with tears rolling down her face. "Why? Why should I wait? Should I wait here for him to come break my heart some more? No, Tank. I'm leaving. Just let me go."_

_Tank pulled her into his massive arms and hugged her tight. He wasn't sure what she was talking about, but he was sure it had something to do with Ranger. Holding her, he quietly cursed the boss man upstairs for making her cry. Finally when her crying stopped, he held her at arm's length and looked at her. "What happened, Little Girl?"_

_Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath, "Not here. I'm not staying here any longer and I won't talk where there are listeners." She turned to walk away, but not before kissing Tank on his cheek. "Thanks for being a great friend, Big Guy. I'm going to miss that." With that last comment, she walked away. Tank thought for sure she'd be back in a day or two, and he wanted to give her space so she didn't feel crowded. Now, however, he was beginning to feel like that was huge mistake._

_When he made his way back upstairs, Ranger was walking down the hall. "I'm leaving for a while. The office is yours until I get back."_

"_When will that be?" asked Tank._

_When Ranger looked, Tank saw the fury in his eyes. Ranger's only response was, "When you see me." That was the last he'd seen of Ranger._

/\/\/\/\

Zero looked at Zip and nodded, "Zip and I will check the usual places. We'll hit the bonds office and Mary Lou's. Let us know if anyone hears anything." He then walked down the stairs and hopped in the SUV taking off for the bonds office.

Ram grabbed Bobby and they took off for some of her known hangouts. They had no idea how long she'd been gone or what mode of transportation she'd taken. Her car was in the parking lot and her keys were on the counter.

Tank took off for the office; he had a few phone calls to make and wanted to see if anyone there had any knowledge of Steph's whereabouts.

It had been a few days since everyone started looking for Stephanie. No one had heard from her. She'd not been in to the bonds office, but Connie hadn't worried; it was slow and there were no files for her anyway. Lula hadn't heard from Steph, but she thought that Steph was keeping busy working at RangeMan since the skips were nonexistent.

Mary Lou was shocked to hear that no one had seen or heard from Stephanie in a few days. She had no idea anything was wrong. Sally, Dillon, Randy, Mooner… no one had seen or heard from her, but they all promised to help look for her and report any findings.

Zero had gone back to her apartment and picked up Rex. He knew she'd be upset with herself if something happened to him. So, Rex became the RangeMan mascot.

Zero had the day off and decided to check Point Pleasant one more time. He and Zip had checked there a few days ago and found nothing, but something was pulling him there again. Hopping in his truck, he called a friend who lived near the beach and was keeping an eye out for him. After hearing there was no news, he put the truck in drive and headed out.

Zero parked the truck and decided to go for a walk along the beach; hoping that he'd be able to figure out where Stephanie had disappeared to. He didn't know why, but he needed to know she was safe and not in danger.

Zero had been walking along the beach for a few hours when he saw a bar and grill to stop at. He hadn't realized he was hungry until he smelled the food. Walking in, he noticed the place was quiet and not very busy. He found a table near the back of the room and sat near the wall, facing the door.

The server came over and took his order. As he sat there waiting for his drink to be brought, he swore he heard Stephanie's voice. Standing up to look around, he spotted a few people at the bar, but none of them were the curly haired brunette he was looking for. Disappointed, he sat back down and waited for his drink.

Finishing his burger and beer, Zero paid his tab and walked down the beach towards his truck. It was looking like it was going to storm soon and he had forgotten to roll the windows all the way up. Just as the vehicle came into his sight, the sky opened up and the rain poured out. Running the remaining distance, he beeped his truck open and jumped in. "Damn, that was close," he said.

While he was starting the engine, Zero's phone rang. "Yeah," he said.

"Got a lead on a skip. Need to grab him tonight before he leaves town," came Tanks voice.

Zero sighed and threw his head back against the seat. "Where, when, who?"

"Newark, as soon as we can get there, Kyle Blue."

"Fuck." Zero knew the guy. They'd been looking for him for a few weeks. He was big bond and wanted on multiple charges of rape, murder, kidnapping, and abuse. "I'll head over there now. Who else is coming and where are we meeting?"

Tank thought for a moment and finally replied, "We'll meet up at Snooker's back room and go over the takedown." Tank paused for a moment and finally asked, "Any luck today?"

Closing his eyes, Zero sighed, "No, no luck. I'm not giving up though. She's out there somewhere and we'll find her. She can't have just disappeared." Thinking for a minute, he asked, "Have you asked Ranger if she's with him?"

"No, she's not going to be with him."

"Tank, what do you know?" Zero knew there was more to the story that Tank was withholding.

"Just trust me, she's not anywhere near him. Now, get to Newark and we'll meet you there." Tank hung up before Zero had a chance to respond.

The drive to Newark was done on autopilot. Zero's thoughts were consumed with Stephanie and what he just learned from Tank. Evidently, Ranger had done something to piss her off again and she took off. Only this time, it was different. Usually when she was pissed at Ranger, she'd just sit at home. She'd never taken off without her phone and trackers before. He was really beginning to worry about her.

Pulling into Snooker's, Zero saw the other RangeMan SUVs and knew the guys where there. Angling out of the vehicle, Zero looked around and noticed the parking lot was full. He hoped this wasn't where the takedown was going to happen. Too many people around and he didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt.

Zero found the guys in the back room, going over the takedown strategy. "It'd be a lot easier to get him out if Bomber were here," he heard Ram say.

Zero walked up and looked at Ram, "Is that the only reason you want her here? To make sure we get the skip out without anyone getting hurt? Do you know that every time we use her as a distraction, her heart races and she has to take a shower as soon as she gets home? Hell, half the time she wants to burn the clothes she was wearing." Zero raised his voice in the end, "Is that the only reason you care about her?"

Tank placed his hand on Zero's shoulder and squeezed, "Calm down, man. You know that isn't the only reason we want her found. We all miss her. We all are worried about her. Ram was just stating that if she were here, this would be a lot easier and safer."

Zero hung his head and nodded, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried that she's not been heard from. It's been almost a week and nothing. That isn't like Steph." Taking a deep breath, Zero pushed his thoughts to the back burner and concentrated on the takedown. They had to make sure that Kyle was apprehended quietly and quickly.

Once the plan was settled, everyone headed out to Malarky's Pub. There was only one entrance that needed to be watched. Ram and Zero walked inside and spotted Kyle. They sat down in a booth near the bar and waited for him to get his fill. After an hour, Kyle stood up and stumbled towards the door.

"He's coming out," Zero whispered in his mic so Bobby and Zip would be ready. As soon as Kyle opened the door, Bobby reached out and grabbed him, throwing him down to the ground. "Kyle Blue, you are in violation of your bond agreement. We are here to take you back to the station for booking."

Kyle was so drunk, he couldn't resist. Bobby looked at Zero and smirked, "Guess that was easy enough." Bobby reached to grab his cuffs off his belt and that gave Kyle enough time to grab the gun no one knew he had. Acting quickly, Kyle raised his gun and fired off a shot, hitting Zero in the side. As Zero went down, Ram tackled Kyle's arm and broke the gun free.

Bobby slapped the cuffs on Kyle as Tank went to assess Zero. "Bobby, trade me. You're the medic. I'll get the asswipe in the SUV, you take care of Zero."

Bobby jogged over to Zero and looked at his arm. "Damn man, we need to get you to the hospital." Bobby ripped Zero's shirt and used it as a tourniquet to try and impede the bleeding. "Let's go, man. It won't hold the bleeding off forever." Bobby helped Zero up and into the SUV.

Bobby looked over at Zero and noticed he was fading out. "Hey, man, stay with me. Talk to me. Don't you dare pass out. I can't have you shutting your eyes."

Zero looked at Bobby and saw the hospital off to the left just as darkness took over.

_Well, please leave me a review and let me know what you think... it would mean a lot!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the reviews and for adding my story to your alerts. You have no idea how happy that made me! Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it as well._

Bobby and Ram stayed at the hospital and waited on word about Zero's injury. Ram sat in the chair and ran his hand through his hair. "You know, I didn't mean that I wanted Steph there just so it would have been an easy bust. I'm honestly worried about her and wish we knew where she was."

Bobby looked at Ram and nodded. "I know that dude. We're all worried about her." Looking at his watch, Bobby continued, "I've even thought about calling Ranger, but Tank says no."

Sitting back and stretching his legs out in front of him, Ram asked, "What happened between them?" Bobby shrugged. "It must have been bad. I figure by the missed calls on her phone, they left about the same time."

The doctor came out and looked around. "Family for Mr. Daniels?"

Bobby and Ram stood up. "We're co-workers and I hold his medical power of attorney," stated Bobby.

"I'm Dr. Alan. Mr. Daniels is in recovery. The bullet nicked his large intestine. We've repaired the damage, but he'll need to stay a few nights. He'll be moved to a room shortly."

"Dr. Alan?" questioned Bobby. "Due to the nature of our work, we'll be placing two bodyguards outside his room during his stay."

Dr. Alan looked a little nervous, but knew about Rangeman. "I understand. He'll be in room three-o-four soon." Dr. Alan walked away and Bobby pulled out his phone.

"Speak."

"Zero is out of surgery. Bullet nicked his large intestine. Repair is done and they know he'll have two guards," relayed Bobby.

"Understood," replied Tank. "I can have two there in just over an hour."

"Nah, Ram and I will take first shift. Just have someone relieve us in a few hours."

Bobby grabbed Ram and they headed for Zero's room. As they rounded the corner, they saw Zero's bed being wheeled in the room. After the nurse left, Bobby and Ram took watch outside Zero's door. Four hours later, Cal and Hal showed up to take over. Bobby stepped inside and looked at Zero.

"You feelin' okay?" asked Bobby.

"Feel like I've been shot," stated Zero.

"You look like it, too," laughed Bobby. "Cal and Hal are outside. I think Ram and I are going to go get some rest at the hotel down the street. We'll be back in the morning."

Zero knuckle bumped Bobby and watched him leave before closing his eyes.

A few days later, Zero was roaming the hall waiting on Tank and Bobby to show up. While waiting to be released, he decided he needed some exercise and took to doing laps around the hospital floor. He'd walked past the nurses' station twice already, but was going for a third round when he overhead the two nurses talking.

"I sure hope she wakes up soon. Poor girl has been here for over a week," stated one nurse.

The second nurse nodded, "I know. I feel bad that no one knows who she is. She's got to have family worried about her. I just hope that when she comes to she can tell us who she is."

Zero made his way back to his room and saw Tank and Bobby sitting on his bed. "What are you two lug nuts doing here?"

Tank looked at Zero and stood up, "We're here to take you home. Heard you were being released today."

Zero sat in the chair and rested for a minute. "Yeah, I need a ride home, but I want to check on something first."

Bobby looked at Zero and smirked, "Have to get a nurse's number?"

Zero shook his head, "No, need to check out something else. Just give me a few." Zero stood up and headed back to the nurse's station. The two nurses that had been there were replaced by two new nurses.

"Excuse me," interrupted Zero. The nurses looked at him and smiled. "I'm wondering, the nurses that were here about fifteen minutes ago… will they be back soon?"

The red headed nurse answered, "I'm sorry sir, but they are done for the day. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well," smiled Zero, "I over head them talking about a patient who has been here for about a week and they wondered if she had family looking for her."

The nurses looked a little unsure of what to say and Zero noticed, so he continued. "We have a co-worker and friend that has been missing for a week. We're originally from Trenton, so I doubt it's her, but if I show you a picture, can you tell me?"

The blonde nurse nodded and Zero pulled his phone out. Flipping through the pictures, he found a good one of Stephanie and showed it to them. One look at their faces and he knew the answer.

"Please, can you tell me where she is and what you know?" begged Zero.

The nurse looked at Zero and asked, "Are you family or next of kin?"

Zero frowned, but then remembered, "No, but our company medic holds her medical power of attorney. He's in my room."

The red headed nurse handed Zero a card. "Have the forms faxed to this number and make sure he has identification on him."

Taking the card, Zero pulled his phone out and called the office.

"Rangeman," answered Lester

"Les, I'm glad you're back. I need you to go to Bobby's office, find his file on Steph, pull out the medical POA, and fax it to this number." Zero read off the number as he walked back to his room.

"Dude, what's going on? No one here will tell me where Steph is. I got back last night and wanted to talk to her."

"Les, just do it. We'll explain everything later." Zero hung up as he reached his room. He prayed that Lester did what was needed. Walking into his room, Zero saw Bobby looking at the card in his hand with a huge grin on his face.

"I told you he was going after a nurse's number."

"No, I didn't. This is for you. You need to get your ass down to the nurses' station with your ID to prove your medical POA."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're being released," questioned Bobby.

"Not for me, man." Zero turned to face Tank and Bobby and told them, "I found her."

Tank looked confused for a moment, "Found who?"

"Stephanie. I found her. She's here, has been for a week, but is unconscious. They won't give us any info until you prove you hold her POA." Zero had just finished his sentence as the guys ran out of the room.

Reaching the nurses' station, Bobby took out his identification and presented it to the nurse and doctor. "I'm Robert Brown, medic for Rangeman, and I hold the medical power of attorney for our employees. I understand you have one of our employees as a patient."

"Mr. Brown," interrupted the doctor, "your forms were just faxed over. Please, if you'll follow me, we can discuss the patient."

The guys followed the doctor to a conference room and waited for his report. "A Jane Doe was brought to our facility eight days ago. She was unconscious and had multiple injuries, including swollen eyes, cuts to her face requiring stitches, a broken leg, and internal bleeding."

The guys all sucked in a breath at hearing how she was brought in. Tank found is voice first, "Any idea what happened? How'd she get here?"

"The injuries were all consistent with a beating. She was brought in by an elderly couple that happened to be out for an evening walk and found her body in an alley. We have no idea who did this to her or how long she'd been in the alley." The doctor looked at the men and saw the concern in their eyes. "Her injuries are healing, however we have no idea what injury she sustained to her brain. We won't know unless, and until, she awakens."

Zero stood up and had a hard time controlling his anger. "I want to see her. I want to see Stephanie for myself."

The doctor nodded and motioned for the guys to follow him. "I assume that since you all know her, that there will be guards outside her door as there were for Mr. Daniels?" Bobby nodded, unable to talk.

Reaching the room that Stephanie was, the doctor paused and turned to face the guys. "Gentlemen, I must warn you. She has a lot of wires hooked up to her. She's on a respirator, has a feeding tube, an IV, heart monitor, pulse ox, and her leg is casted."

Zero pushed past the doctor and into Stephanie's room. As soon as he walked in, he stopped. He'd never seen her look so frail, and he heart ached to make her better. Bobby walked in behind him and over to Stephanie's bed. He looked at the monitors and made some mental notes himself. Tank stood there looking at Stephanie, fighting the tears that were threatening to fill his eyes.

Walking up to her bed, Zero was quietly asking, "What happened to you, Steph? Who did this to you?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed, "Whoever it was, I'll find them and they will pay. I promise you that. Just open your eyes for me and give me some clue that you'll be fine. We can't lose you."

Tank clapped Zero on the shoulder and walked into the hall. Reaching for his phone, he called the office.

"Rangeman."

"Les, I need a rotation schedule set up using Zero, Ram, Bobby, you, Manny, and me. We'll be staying at a hotel in Newark, I don't want to be driving back and forth."

"What's up? Who's hurt?" asked Lester.

"Keep this to yourself. Zero found Bomber."

"That's great. Now would someone like to tell me how the hell she got lost? She was fine when I went on vacation!"

"Santos! Don't start with me. I'm not in the mood. Get the rotation list done, get the guys and get your asses to Newark. Don't mention this to anyone." Tank didn't wait for a response, he flipped his phone close, and leaned his forehead against the cool wall. "Hang in there, Little Girl. We'll find whoever did this. I promise you."

Bobby stepped out into the hall with Tank and asked, "Who all is coming?"

"Ram, Les, and Manny. We'll all take the shifts. I don't want anyone else to know she's here. Not until we find out how she ended up here and who did this. You know she'd never leave her phone, purse, and trackers if she were going out for a night. She'd tell us if she were leaving town for a few days. She's find someone to take care of Rex. Something is seriously off and I don't like it."

Bobby nodded and closed his eyes. "We need to tell Ranger. He'd want to know."

Shaking his head, Tank answered, "No, we don't tell him yet."

"Tank, what the fuck…"

"I said no. Not until I have some answers. Once we find out what happened, then I'll talk to him. He made his decision when he sent her away. We will help her get through this. I won't bring him in just yet."

Tank and Bobby stood at the door, both lost in their thoughts as to what they needed to do to help Stephanie when she woke up. They were each mentally going through a list of suspects that they needed to question.

Zero was in Stephanie's room, chair pulled up next to the bed, her hand in his. Leaning his head down to hers, he whispered, "Come on, Belle, wake up for me. Please? I need to see those beautiful eyes. I need to hear your sweet voice." Zero pushed some hair out of her face and continued to run his fingers through her hair. "I promise, this will never happen to you again. Just wake up and give me something to go on. Please!"

_Please leave me a review for the chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I've tried to respond to everyone, but there are a few that have PMs turned off; if you are one of them, just know I appreciate your reading and reviewing my story. It means a lot to me! I've had a few ask if this will be a Babe... I'm sorry, but for now I'll only write Tart; I don't feel that I'd do Ranger justice. Yes, I'm a Babe fan (and obviously a Tart fan), but I think I'd mess him up in my stories. If you want to stop reading, I understand, but I hope that's not the case. Anyway, enough rambling and on to chapter 3... this is it for today. Hopefully more tomorrow!_

Zero had fallen asleep holding Stephanie's hand; he'd not been sleeping well since they realized she was missing. On instinct, he had his gun aimed at the head of whomever had burst through the door, pulling him out of his deep sleep.

"Shit, dude, put the gun down, it's just me," stammered Ram. He'd just arrived at the hospital and had to see for himself that Stephanie was really there. He hadn't realized that Zero would be asleep otherwise he'd have entered the room a little differently. He really didn't' like having a gun pulled on him.

"Fuck. Don't scare the shit out of me and I won't pull my gun," Zero came back as he lowered his gun. He looked over at Stephanie and brushed the hair out of her face again. Other than her hair falling down, she'd not changed since he'd fallen asleep an hour before.

"How on earth did you find her here?" asked Ram as he sat on the other side of the bed.

"I was walking around the floor getting some exercise before being released and overheard two nurses talking about a patient. I took a long shot and showed them a picture of Steph, figuring they'd say no, it wasn't her. But the look on their faces said it all."

"Wow," Ram said as he reached for Stephanie's other hand. "I guess in a way, it's a good thing you were shot, huh?" Looking at his friend laying still in the hospital bed, Ram asked, "How long as she been here?"

"Eight days. Was brought in by an elderly couple that found her in an alley. They have no idea who did this or why." Zero squeezed Stephanie's hand that he was still holding and promised her again, "We'll find out who did this and they will be punished."

Ram nodded in agreement and looked up as the door opened. Lester walked in and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Stephanie in the bed.

"Beautiful, oh God, Beautiful. What the fuck happened to you?" Lester walked over to the bed and touched her leg. "I'm here, Beautiful. So is Zero, Ram, Bobby, and Tank. We're all going to watch over you until you get better. This will never happen again, I promise you."

Looking at Zero, Les said, "We have three hotel rooms down the street. Why don't you go get a shower and some sleep. Ram and I will take this watch. You still need rest to finish healing."

Zero shook his head, "No, I'm not leaving her. Not again. I'll sleep in the chair, but I'm not leaving until she goes home with us."

Les knew there was no arguing with Zero and just nodded. He walked out to the hall to take over for Bobby. "He says he not leaving her."

Bobby looked at Tank and sighed, "I might have to sedate him. If he doesn't get his rest, he's going to do something and get sick."

Tank nodded and looked in the room. "Right now, he's just sitting there with her. Maybe I should call in one more guy, maybe Hector, and just let him sit there with her instead of taking a shift." He scrubbed his hand over his face and groaned, "Honestly, I'd forgotten he just had surgery. I was so happy to know where Bombshell was and keeping it quiet, that I forgot about Zero. I'll call Hector in."

Ram stepped out in the hall to guard the room with Lester, letting Bobby and Tank go get rest at the hotel. Zero, like he said he would, stayed in Stephanie's room. Holding her hand between his again, he kissed her knuckles, and then leaned back in the chair, shutting his eyes again. He knew he needed rest, but he refused to leave her side. Drifting off to sleep brought dreams for Zero.

_Knocking on the door, Zero waited for a response. Fearing he'd not get one, he was about to knock again when the door opened revealing a tear stained face. She stepped back and allowed him to enter. After he shut the door, he took her in his arms and held her while she cried._

_Once she calmed down, Zero looked at her, wiped her tears away, and kissed her forehead. "What to talk about it?"_

_Walking to the couch, she sat down on the end and crossed her legs under her. "How'd you know? You weren't at the office today."_

"_When I got back from picking up skips, you could cut the tension with a knife. I asked around and heard you two had a fight. Figured you could use a shoulder and a friend." Zero sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "So, what happened?"_

"_Same shit, different day. I guess today is one of those "I don't do relationships" days." She laid her head on his shoulder and took a deep shuddering breath. "Zero, what's wrong with me? All I did was ask him if he'd be available for dinner. He said no, so I asked about tomorrow and he went off on me."_

"_Nothing is wrong with you, trust me."_

"_Then why do all the men in my life use me and throw me away?"_

_Zero pulled her into his lap and hugged her tight, "Belle, there is nothing wrong with you. It's the dumbasses that call themselves men. And yes, I'm grouping Ranger in that category right now."_

_Stephanie looked up at him and smiled, "I won't tell him you said that."_

"_Thanks! But seriously, there is nothing wrong with you." Zero kissed her temple and decided to lay it all on the line. "When you're ready to see how a real man treats a woman, let me know."_

_Looking at Zero, Stephanie asked, "Why? Are you going to let me go on a date with you and girlfriend?"_

"_Belle, there is no girlfriend."_

"_Seriously? I always thought you had a girlfriend." Stephanie thought for a moment and then sheepishly looked down, "Shit, you have a boyfriend."_

_Zero laughed for the first time she'd ever heard. "No, Belle, definitely not a boyfriend." He took her hand in his and turned her chin to face him. "I've not dated in a year because the girl I wanted to date was seeing someone else."_

_Realization dawned and she looked at him. "Wow, are you telling me you've not dated anyone because you want to date me?" Zero nodded. "But, why? You know what I do for a living, you know how inexperienced I am at my job, what a joke I am to everyone around…"_

"_Stop. Stephanie listen to me. You listen to other people too much. People that don't care about your feelings. As for your job, I have the same job. Hell, my job is more dangerous than yours. I don't care. All I care about is that you're happy."_

"_I… I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now. I think I just need to be by myself for a little bit, you know, find me."_

_Zero nodded and hugged her to him, "But when you are ready to take a chance, will you let me know?"_

_Stephanie nodded, relaxed into his arms, and began watching the movie they had put in the player._

Zero felt a presence in the room and woke up. Knowing it shouldn't be a threat, he didn't reach for his gun. When he opened his eyes, he saw the nurse standing taking down numbers off the monitors. "I didn't mean to wake you," she said.

"You didn't; not really. I could tell there was someone else in the room and my body automatically woke." Zero looked at the monitor and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, all her numbers are fine. I'd like, just once, to walk in here and see her eyes open." The nurse rubbed Stephanie's leg and said, "I still can't believe someone did this to her. Hell, I can't believe she survived a beating like that."

"She's a fighter," he replied as the nurse walked out of the room. Looking back at Stephanie, he whispered, "Come on, Belle. Fight your way back to us, to me, please. I still have to take you on that date, remember?"

Zero's phone rang and he looked at the readout, "Fuck." He flipped it open, "Lo."

"I heard from Kev that you were shot, were you not going to call and tell me?" came an angry female voice.

"I was going to call you and then I got involved in something else. I'm fine, really." Zero sighed and vowed to have a talk with Binkie next time he saw him.

"Promise me right now that you will not hurt Kevin for telling me. At least he knew to call and inform me, which is more than I can say for you."

"Mom, I told you, I was going to call you, but I got wrapped up in something else and forgot. I'm sorry," grumbled Zero. _Must kill Binkie soon_, was his current thought.

"I expect to see for myself that you are fine. Be here this weekend."

Zero was about to protest, but heard the click of his mother hanging up. "Damn." Punching in Binkie's number, he waited for him to pick up.

"Dude, bout time you call," teased Binkie when he answer.

"You are so fucking dead when I see you next," growled Zero.

"What the hell did I do?"

"You fucking called Mom and told her I got shot, that's what!" he hissed.

"I didn't call her to tell her that. I called to see how she was doing and she asked about you. You know I've never been able to lie to her."

"Figure out how!" Zero yelled before he hung up.

Zero stood up to stretch his legs; he didn't want to leave the room, but he was hungry and decided to take a short trip to the café. Walking out the door, he stopped to talk to Hector and Manny. "I'm heading to the café for some food, if anything changes, get me." They nodded and watched him walk away.

Zero didn't realize how hungry he was until he sat down with the food. He'd picked up a salad, a cheeseburger with the works, and a slice of cheesecake. After finishing his food, he looked at the clock and realized he'd been gone for an hour. Racing back upstairs, he noticed Manny talking to one of the nurses. Zero had to smile; Stephanie would be teasing Manny if she were awake.

Walking back into Stephanie's room, Zero took his seat next to her bed again. "I'm back, Belle. I'm sorry for leaving, but I needed some food and to stretch my legs." Looking at her face, he thought he saw something. Leaning close, he touched her forehead, "Come on, Belle, open your eyes for me."

Watching closely, he noticed it again; her eyelids were fluttering. Zero got excited and squeezed her hand, "Belle, if you can hear me, fight. Fight your way back. Squeeze my hand, open your eyes, anything you can do. Just let me know you're fighting." He relaxed his grip on her hand and tried talking to her some more.

Laying his head down on her bed near her arm, he prayed for the first time in years. He prayed for her to open her eyes, for her to come back to them, to him. He prayed for her to be okay. He prayed for anything he could think of.

Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head to kiss her knuckles. When he opened his eyes, he smiled for the first time in days. There staring back at him were the prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Standing up, he leaned over and kissed Stephanie on the forehead, letting his lips linger for a few moments before pulling back. "Welcome back, Belle. Welcome back." He reached over to push the call button for the nurse before sitting back down, never letting go of Stephanie's hand.

_Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all for the wonderful response to my story. So many of you have reviewed and/or added it to your alerts. I appreciate that very much. - I'm not in the medical profession, so I'm not sure how things would work, so please keep that in mind while you read this next chapter. Some things that I have happen may not really take place, but for the sake of the story, they do ;) I know you all have a lot of questions... please be patient... they will be answered soon... PROMISE!_

The nurse rushed into Stephanie's room to see what was needed. When she walked in, she gasped and turned back around to find the doctor.

Zero sat down next to Stephanie on the bed, he wanted to be near her, but also give her some space. He saw her looking at him trying to figure some things out. "You're safe. No one here is going to hurt you. Tell ya what, Belle, I'll ask you a question and if the answer is yes, blink once. If the answer is no, blink twice. Okay?" Blink. Zero laughed, "Okay, here goes. Are you in any pain?"

Blink, blink. "Do you know where you are?" Blink. "Do you know how you got here?" Blink, blink. "Do you remember…"

Zero was about to ask another question when the nurse and doctor walked in. "I see the patient is awake. That is good." The doctor stepped up to the bed and looked at Stephanie. "I don't want you to worry, you are in good hands. We've been worried about you, so I'm glad to see you finally wake up. Would you like to get that tube out of your mouth?" Blink.

Looking at Zero, the doctor smiled, "I see you two have already worked out a communication technique. Good." The doctor looked at Stephanie and told her, "I'm going to count to three. When I do, I want you to take a deep breath and blow it out slowly while I pull the tube. Think you can do that?" Blink, blink. "Okay, here we go. One. Two. Three."

Stephanie took a deep breath and blew it out while the doctor did his thing. Once the tube was removed, she coughed. The nurse held a cup of water with a straw. "Here, take a few sips, but not too much."

After a couple of sips, Stephanie whispered, "Thank you," and laid her head back. The nurse left the room while the doctor made a few notes. Stephanie sat there looking at Zero like she wanted to say something, but couldn't figure how to phrase it.

The doctor looked up and saw the expression on Stephanie's face. "I'll leave you two alone for a minute while I finish my notes. If you need anything before I return, just press the button. When I get back, I'm going to need to run a few tests."

The doctor left and Zero looked at Stephanie. "Can I sit on the bed next to you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Zero carefully lowered himself to the bed and reached for her hand. Just as he was about to grab it, he thought it might be better to ask her his previous question first. "I know this might sound strange, but we don't know how much damage was done, so please, just humor me with a couple more answers." He watched her nod. "Do you know who I am?"

Stephanie sat there staring at Zero; he knew the answer from her eyes before she ever responded. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Do you know your name?"

Taking a shallow breath, he barely heard her answer, "Belle."

Zero's heart wasn't sure what to do; part of it sank because she didn't remember him or who she was. Part of his heart soared because she remembered the nickname he'd given her. As much as he wanted to her believe that was her name, he knew he couldn't.

Reaching for her hand and taking it this time, he told her the truth. "Belle is not your name. Your name is Stephanie. Stephanie Michelle Plum. Does any of that ring a bell?"

Confused, Stephanie asked, "If my name is not Belle, then why did I hear someone calling me that?"

"When?"

"I've heard it off and on for a while now. It would feel like I was sleeping, but I'd hear someone say Belle. Then, before the tube was taken out, you called me Belle."

Zero looked at her and smiled. "Belle is a nickname I gave you. I've been sitting here waiting on you to wake up and I guess when I'd talk to you, I called you Belle. I don't mean to confuse you."

Before she could say anymore, the door opened and in walked five of the biggest guys she'd ever remembered seeing. Not sure if they were friend or foe, she jumped a little and pulled Zero's hand to her chest.

"Relax, Belle, they won't hurt you. They are all your friends," he whispered. Looking at the guys, Zero said, "Don't overwhelm her, she's not remembering anything right now."

"Stephanie," said Zero as he turned back to her, "This big guy right here is Tank. Matter of fact, you sometimes call him Big Guy and he calls you Little Girl." Tank smiled at her and moved a little closer to the bed.

"Nice to see you awake, Little Girl," Tank said softly.

"Next up, we have Lester, Bobby, Ram, Manny, and Hector. We all work together and they are like your big brothers."

"I'm… I'm sorry. I don't remember you right guys now." Tears started to fall from her eyes and Zero reached up to wipe them away.

"It's okay, Steph. We all know you've been through a lot. It might take some time, but hopefully it will all come back soon," smiled Zero.

The guys gathered around her bed; each wanted to hug her and tell her how glad they were that they'd found her, and that she was alive and now awake, but no one wanted to startle or scare her.

Stephanie took in the sight of the guys in her room and found herself thinking she was glad that Zero was sitting next to her; even if she didn't remember him. Just something about having him near her made her feel safe.

The doctor came back in and everyone except Zero left. When the doctor stepped up to the bed, he looked at Stephanie and Zero. "I need to check a few things and then I have some questions for you. I can either ask them with him here or he can step out for a few minutes if you want. Up to you."

Stephanie looked at Zero and asked, "Will you stay with me?"

Squeezing her hand, he smiled, "Of course."

The doctor checked her eyes and a few reflexes before he began his questions. "Do you know who you are?"

"I know my name, but only because he told me."

"Do you know where you are?"

"I can tell it's a hospital, but where at, I don't know."

"Do you know this guy?"

Stephanie looked at him and frowned, "No."

The doctor looked at their joined hands and asked, "If you don't know who he is, then why are you comfortable holding his hand?"

Looking in Zero's eyes, she spoke honestly, "Because, somehow, I know he won't hurt me. He's not a threat to me. When I woke up, his eyes were the first I saw. His voice was the first I heard. Even before I was fully awake, I heard him."

The doctor made more notes and finally said, "I'm going to have the nurse come in and get you cleaned up, then I want to try getting a little food in you. If you can handle the food, then we'll see about removing the feeding tube. I know they are not comfortable, but we needed to keep you nourished."

The doctor left and Zero leaned down to kiss her forehead. When his lips touched her, she jumped. Sitting up, Zero looked at Stephanie, "I'm sorry, Stephanie. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to flinch." Looking up, she decided that she didn't like something he had done. "I like it better when you call me Belle."

Zero smiled and squeezed her hand, "I like it better to."

"Will you tell me why you call me Belle instead of Stephanie? I'm sure there's a story there."

Zero watched her yawn and knew she needed some rest. "Tell you what, I'll tell you the story if you close your eyes and get some rest. How's that?"

Stephanie chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about his offer. He could tell that there was a question floating around in her head. "Belle, what's wrong?"

Fidgeting with her hands, she thought about how to ask and decided that just asking was the way to go. "I have this feeling that I can trust you and I don't need to be scared of you." Zero nodded. "I'm just wondering… would it be wrong of me to ask you to lie next to me and hold my hand while you tell your story?"

Zero smiled and stood up. "All ye have to do is ask M' Lady." After Stephanie scooted over some, Zero slid in next to her on his side, holding her right hand in his. Stephanie curled up next to him some and closed her eyes.

"See, when we met, you told everyone to call you Stephanie or Steph. You hated when someone called you Ms. Plum, Ma'am, or Miss. Said it made you feel old. Well, we all called you Steph for the longest time. After working with you for a few months, the names Bombshell and Bomber became your nicknames."

"Why's that?" asked Stephanie.

"Another story for another time," replied Zero. After squeezing her hand and brushing the hair off her forehead, he continued. "Anyway, I didn't like calling you Bombshell or Bomber; just didn't feel right. Then one day, you and I were on duty together. We were making a run for lunch and started talking about favorite movies and which one of the guys matched which character."

"For some reason, one movie in particular came to my mind for you. I'd only seen it twice with my nieces. The movie isn't what did it for me; it was just the name of the characters. I guess I had been comparing certain characters to you, trying to find out what one you were more like. When I remembered this particular movie, I knew that I'd found your match."

"You have the kindest heart of anyone I know. You're compassion, acceptance, and love of everyone is what makes you special. Kind of like the character."

Stephanie opened her eyes and looked up to Zero's face. "What movie?"

"Beauty and the Beast. I named you Belle after the princess." Zero looked down at Stephanie, waiting to hear her laugh for his reason, but instead he saw her smiling at him and again, he was reminded of why he had found himself having feelings for her.

"That's so sweet… " Stephanie looked frustrated again and was having a difficult time.

"What's the matter?"

Looking away so he couldn't see her tears, she shrugged. Zero placed a finger under chin and brought her face back towards him. "Don't hide from me, Belle. I'm here to help you. Please, talk to me."

Tears rolling down her face, she whispered, "I feel so lost. I don't even know your name and yet here you are, in my hospital bed with me telling me how you came up with my nickname."

Zero wiped her tears away again and smiled. "Jacob. My name is Jacob, but everyone calls me Zero."

"Zero? Why?" she asked as she tried to fight off a yawn.

Pulling her closer to him, Zero wrapped his left arm around her and held her tight. "I'll explain that one later. Right now, you need some rest. I told you one story, so now it's time to close those beautiful eyes and get some sleep."

Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "I'll be right here while you sleep. You're safe and no one will hurt you. I'll still be here when you wake up."

He listed to her breathing even out and knew she was asleep a few minutes later. Zero allowed his eyes to close along with her. He knew as long as she was in his arms, no one would harm her.

_Please don't forget to leave me a review! Thank you for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I've tried to respond to each reveiw and everyone that has add the story to their alerts. If you didn't get a response, I can't send you a message, but know I thank you! Not sure I"m totally happy with this chapter, but I needed to move things along a little. _

Zero woke up a few hours later to Stephanie moaning and whimpering in her sleep. He didn't want to scare her awake, so he gently rubbed up and down her arms, trying to comfort her and bring her out of whatever nightmare she was living.

Reaching up to brush the hair off her face, he heard her softly moaning, "No, please. Don't do it. Just let me go and no one will know. Please…" With a blood curdling scream, Stephanie bolted up and looked around trying to get her bearings.

Zero made a noise to alert her to his presence, "Belle, you're safe. I'm here and no one will hurt you again."

Falling back to the bed, Stephanie reached for Zero and clung to him. Her breathing was erratic and she couldn't shake the feeling she was remembering something important.

Zero held her close and waited for her to calm down. When she seemed to relax some, he finally asked, "Belle, do you remember what you were dreaming?"

Stephanie shut her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. "I was in a house. There was a man with me. He was coming at me with something in his hand. I tried to run, but he hit me in my knee and I went down. I tried to get up, pleading with him to leave me alone and let me go, but he punched me in the face. I saw him reach for something and start to come at me again… that's when I woke up."

Zero wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. "You're safe with me, Stephanie. No one will get to you and I will find out who did this. I promise, I will not give up until we have the answers."

Stephanie curled up into Zero's embrace, her head on his chest, his arm around her, and her arm around his waist. "Thank you."

"For what, Steph?"

"For staying with me even though I don't remember you. For holding me and making me feel safe. For, just for being here."

Zero hugged her tight and closed his eyes. "I'll always be here for you, Belle," he whispered. Holding her, he could tell she'd drifted off to sleep again a few minutes later. Holding her, he stayed awake in case she had anymore nightmares.

About an hour later, the door opened and Ram stepped through. Looking at the bed, he felt his heart stop for a moment. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he walked to the bed and saw Zero was awake.

"How's she doing?" Ram whispered.

"She's resting again. She woke up a little bit ago with a nightmare. She might be remembering some of what happened, but not names yet."

Ram looked at the girl in Zero's arms and for a moment wished it was he that was holding her. Ram pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down. He wanted to talk to Steph, but didn't want to wake her up. Hearing that she remembered a little, he wanted to know exactly what.

"What did she say?"

Zero looked at Steph's sleeping form and tried to quietly relay what she had told him. Once he was done, Ram stood up and paced the room. "The fucker hit her knee with something and then punched her?" Zero nodded. "No name or description yet?"

"Nothing yet. But remember, she just came to. This is really the first rest she's had. While I don't want her to have more nightmares, her dreaming may be the only lead we have."

Stephanie stirred and opened her eyes. Looking up at Zero, she smiled. "You're still here."

"I told you I'm not leaving you. I'll always be here." Kissing the top of her head, he told her, "You have a visitor. He wanted to check on you and see how you were doing."

Stephanie sat up a little and looked at Ram. She thought for a minute before speaking. "Um, you're Lester?"

Ram smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm better looking. I'm Ram."

Stephanie sighed and looked down at her hands. "Steph, don't hide your face. It's fine. You don't remember and it's going to take some time." Ram walked closer to her and reached out his hand. "It's okay. Like Zero, I'm here to protect you, too. Hell, all the guys are."

Stephanie took Ram's hand and squeezed. "Thank you for not being upset."

"Zero told me you had a nightmare earlier and remembered a little of what happened." Stephanie nodded. "Did you see the persons face?"

"No, it was hidden. I just know it was a man from the body structure and hairy arms," replied Stephanie.

"Don't worry, Belle. It will come to you when it's time."

Ram was about to ask her another question when the doctor walked in. "Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. My leg hurts and I can't get comfortable. But, I did get some rest earlier."

"Good," replied the doctor. Looking at Zero and Ram, he asked, "Could you two gentlemen step outside. I'd like to talk to Stephanie alone for a few minutes."

Zero eased himself out of the bed, trying hard not to jostle Stephanie. Giving her a kiss to her temple, he smiled and said, "I'll be just outside your door. As soon as I'm allowed back in, I'll be here."

Ram looked at Stephanie and added, "I'll be back in, too, if you want."

Stephanie smiled at both men and watched them leave the room. Turning back to the doctor, she tried to relax, but found it difficult without Zero next to her.

"You said you got some rest earlier?" Stephanie nodded. "Was it decent rest or did you have problems?"

"I had a nightmare," she whispered.

The doctor sat down in the chair and looked at Stephanie, "I'd like for you to talk to someone. We have a therapist on staff that deals with memory loss. I'd like for you to talk to her and see if she can help you."

"Would Jacob be able to go with me?" she asked.

The doctor sat forward, "Who is Jacob? Are you remember someone?"

"No, Jacob is Zero. I feel safe with him."

"I'm sure if you asked Dr. Martins, she might consider letting Jacob sit in on the sessions." The doctor wrote down a note and stood up. "I'll call her now and see when she can meet with you, okay?"

Stephanie nodded and asked one last question, "Dr? Will I ever remember what happened to me? My life before waking up?"

"I hope so, Ms. Plum." The doctor walked out of the room and before the door shut all the way, Zero and Ram walked back through.

Zero went straight to the bed and sat down next to Stephanie. "Are you okay, Belle?"

Grabbing for his hand, she grasped it between hers and squeezed, "I am now, Jacob."

Zero felt his heart skip a beat and a smile for on his lips. Fighting the urge to kiss her, he looked over to Ram and motioned to the chair. Ram sat down with his elbows on his knees, his figures steepled under his chin. "What did the doctor want?"

Stephanie lowered her face and twisted her fingers. "He wants me to talk to a therapist, see if she can help me remember things."

"I think it's a good idea," stated Zero.

Looking up, she looked into Zero's eyes and asked him, "Would you please go to the meeting with me?"

Ram was shocked that she'd asked Zero to go with her; the old Stephanie would have fought going to talk to someone. Zero was shocked as well, but for a different reason.

"Belle, are you sure you want me there? Those are supposed to be private." Zero saw Stephanie's face fall. Taking a finger, he tipped her chin up so she could see his face, "Steph, I just meant that if you'd rather I not be there, I understand. However, if you want me to go, I'll be there."

"I'm sorry, I know I'm asking too much of you, but… nevermind. I can go on my own," sighed Stephanie.

Sensing that there was something on her mind, Zero nodded at Ram and then the door. Ram got the hint and told Stephanie he'd see her later. After the door shut behind Ram, Zero looked at Stephanie and tried to wait for her to talk. When it seemed she wasn't going to, he started.

"Stephanie, look at me." He waited until she looked up before continuing. "What's wrong? I told you if you want me to be there, I will be."

"I," stammered Stephanie. "God, this is so hard."

"Take your time," Zero told her as he reached for her hand.

"I don't want to be left alone and I know that sounds absurd, but I'm scared that if I'm left alone, he'll come back and finish what he started." Tears began to roll down her face, but she continued, "I don't know who he is and I'm scared that if you're not around, then he'll show up and I won't know that he's the one."

Once again finding himself wiping her tears, Zero leaned in and kissed her temple. "I'll be there with you. I just didn't want you to feel you had to ask me to avoid upsetting me."

"Thank you, Jacob. I appreciate all the support you've given me today." Yawning, Stephanie decided she needed another nap and Zero agreed.

Leaning back against the bed, Zero helped her get comfortable against his chest. He reached for the remote for the television and turned the volume down so she could rest.

Three days later, Stephanie was sitting in the wheelchair in the middle of her room. It was agreed upon that she could be discharged as long as she had somewhere to go where she'd have help. Zero, of course, offered his assistance and place to stay.

The door swung open and Stephanie recognized the few faces that stood before her. She looked at the men all dressed in black before her and smiled. Pointing to each one, she amazed them by telling them all their names. "Let's see, we have Pierre or Tank, Bobby, Lester, Hector, Jacob or Zero… which I still want that story by the way." Looking at the other two, she continued, "Michael or Ram, and finally Manny."

The guys all laughed with that. They were all thrilled that she was able to talk to them and not be scared. She'd been able to talk to each of them without Zero in the room yesterday and was beginning to trust them. They didn't tell her many stories; the doctor said it would be best if most of her memories came back on their own. They did, however, answer any questions she had with as much detail as they were allowed.

"Little Girl, you ready to go home?"

Stephanie looked around and nodded, "I'm ready to go to Jacob's home. I don' t know where my home is yet, but I'm not allowed to be alone right now."

Tank took the wheelchair and pushed her down the hall. The nurses at the desk stopped them and smiled. "I'm happy that you are going home, but at the same time sad to see you leave."

The nurses on duty were the ones that Zero showed the photo to when he first found Stephanie. "It's been a pleasure to take care of you, Stephanie. Now, go get better and take care of these fine looking men."

Stephanie giggled and looked at the men around her. "I'll try, but I think they'll be taking care of me more than I'll take care of them. At least for now."

The nurses waved good-bye to the group and watched them all walk out the door.

Once Stephanie was loaded into the SUV, Zero sat next to her and smiled. "I'm glad you decided to come to my house. It will be easier for you and the chair."

"Thank you for offering to take care of me some more, Jacob. I really owe you."

Zero looked at Stephanie and shook his head. "You owe me nothing, Belle." Grabbing her hand, he kissed her knuckles and then rested their hands on his thigh. "Now, rest. It's a good hour drive."

_Let me know what you think. I'll try to have the next one either late tonight or tomorrow morning._


	6. Chapter 6

_Once again, I must say thank you for all the reveiws, messages, and alerts. It is amazing to see how many people are actually enjoying my story. Thank you! I guess I should throw this in, as I forgot on the previous chapters, I'm not making money, I own none of the characters. I'm just having fun with a few of them._

Tank pulled into the driveway and parked the SUV. Zero leaned over and whispered, "Wake up, Belle. We're here."

Stephanie stretched and opened her eyes. Looking around, she saw a beautiful log home in front of her. Looking at Zero she asked, "Is that yours?"

"It is. I built it three, almost four, years ago." Opening the door, he stepped out and reached for Stephanie. After he sat her in the chair, he laughed at her groan. "Hey, it's just a few more days. Hopefully then you'll be steady on your legs and can use the crutches."

Stephanie looked around, noticed a porch swing, and smiled. Zero caught the smile and looked around, "What's making you smile like that?"

"I love porch swings," she said and nodded toward his porch. "Can I sit there sometime?"

Pushing her chair up to the porch, he smiled and said, "Anytime you want, Belle, just let me know." Reaching down, Zero lifted her out of the chair and Tank carried the chair inside the house. Once they were inside, Zero replaced her in the chair and turned toward Tank.

"Steph, I'm going to take off. I have some things to do around the office, but I'll check in on you later tonight. If you need anything, just call, okay?"

Stephanie looked at Tank and smiled. "Will do, Big Guy. Thanks for helping take care of me. I know it can't be easy, helping me and still working. I'm sorry."

Tank kneeled down in front of Stephanie and took her small hand in his large one. "Look at me, Little Girl and listen well. You are important to me. You are important to a lot of us, so taking care of you is something we enjoy. Don't ever apologize for needing something, okay?"

Stephanie once again found herself with tears sliding down her cheeks. Tank was the one to wipe them away this time. Standing up, he kissed her on the head and walked out the door.

Zero grabbed the wheelchair and began pushing Stephanie around his house. They started in the living room and he explained about his house. "I couldn't find a house that felt like home, so I had one made. This way I could dictate where each room was, how large they were and stuff like that."

"I like what I see so far," smiled Stephanie. Reaching the bedroom, Stephanie gasped. There was a king size rope twist four-poster bed in a walnut finish. There were two bedside stands also done in a walnut finish. "Jacob, I love your bedroom furniture. It's beautiful," she said as she ran her hands over the bed frame.

"Thanks. Believe it or not, my brother made the bedroom furniture for me."

Stephanie looked up at Zero and thought for a minute. "I thought you said your brother worked with you and the guys."

"He does, but he also does woodworking on the side."

"Wow, he does an amazing job."

Zero pushed her out the door and down the hall. "This," he said as he pushed her chair into a room, "will be your room while you're here." There was more handmade furniture, but it had been done in mahogany. The bed was a queen size rope twist bed, and like the master bedroom, there was a bedside stand to match.

Stephanie looked at the room and smiled. The smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she said, "Thank you."

Sitting on the bed, Zero took her hands in his and waited until she looked up. "What's wrong, Belle?"

Shaking her head, she tried her best to sound cheerful, "Nothing. Just admiring the furniture."

"Stephanie, you've never lied to me before, please don't start now. What is really bothering you?"

Stephanie stared at their joined hands for a few minutes before she found the courage to talk. "I just… I…"

"Belle, just tell me. You can tell me anything," pleaded Zero.

"I don't want to be alone," she blurted out.

Zero kneeled down in front of her grasping both her hands, "You are not alone. Do you want to stay in the other bedroom with me?" She nodded. "Then that is where you'll stay."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Jacob."

"Stephanie, I want you in there, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I didn't want you to think I was going to push you for something. I want this to be your decision."

"I'm not ready to be alone yet. I hate that I'm so dependent on you, but I don't feel safe." Stephanie clenched her fists and hit the armrests of her chair. "I hate feeling like this. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! Why did this have to happen to me? Why?"

Zero tried to get her to stop hitting the chair; he didn't want her damaging her hands. His heart ached for her at that moment. He wished there was a way to ease her pain. The only thing he knew was to be there for her.

Not able to watch her beat her fists against the chair any longer, Zero lifted her out of the chair and sat with her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she clung to him. "What did I do that was so horribly wrong?"

"Steph, listen to me. You did nothing to warrant this type of attack. No one should have ever done this to you. There is nothing wrong with you." Zero kissed her head and began to rub her back trying to relax her.

Finally after she calmed down, Zero placed her back in the chair and wheeled it to the his bedroom. "Are you ready to rest?"

She nodded and looked at the bed, "I could use a small nap."

Zero helped her into the bed. Starting with her right leg, he took off her shoe, then her sweats. Once he had her pants off, he pulled the blanket up to her waist. "Comfortable?" She blushed and nodded. "Hey, no need to be embarrassed. You get some rest and I'm going to fix something to eat. I'll just be in the kitchen. If you need something or get worried, just holler out. I'll hear you and I come."

"Okay," Stephanie sleepily replied. Zero leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. When he walked out, he pulled the door to but left it open a crack.

Zero was taking dinner out of the oven when he heard the phone ringing. Not wanting it wake up Stephanie, he hurriedly put the dish down and grabbed the phone. "Lo."

"It's Les. Listen Brown and I were dropping a skip off at the station and Morelli was there. He came up and started asking about Bomber."

"What kind of questions," asked Zero.

"Usual, where is she? Have we heard from her? He knew Ranger was out of town, wanted to know if Bomber was with him. Said he's been calling her phone for the past week, but not getting an answer."

Looking down the hall towards the bedroom, Zero asked, "What did you tell him?"

"Same shit we told her mom. That Steph put in a request for vacation and wouldn't tell any of us where she was going." Lester shut the door on the SUV and buckled up. "How's she doing today?"

"She's sleeping right now. Listen, keep me informed. We're going to hang out here for a few days until she's on crutches and able to maneuver them. Once she feels a little more comfortable, we'll head to the office and see what we can figure out. Keep me informed."

"Will do," came the reply before Zero heard the unmistakable click of the phone being hung up.

Grabbing two plates of Salisbury steak, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob, Zero placed them and two bottles of Coke on a try and carried it to the bedroom. Quietly walking in so he didn't disturb or frighten her, Zero was surprised to see Stephanie sitting up in bed.

"Hey there. Did the phone wake you?" There was no response. Zero sat the tray on the bedside table and slowly sat on the bed. Stephanie never looked his way, just kept staring at the wall. "Belle?" Nothing. "Steph?" Still nothing. Taking her hand, Zero squeezed and tried one more time, "Stephanie?"

"Zero?" she whispered and looked at him.

Zero closed his eyes for a split second and opened them again, smiling at her. "What's wrong?"

"I woke up from a dream, but it feels more like a memory than a dream."

"Want to share it with me?" asked Zero hoping the answer was yes, but he wouldn't push.

"Sure, it's a little confusing to me, so maybe you can help." Stephanie closed her eyes and began, "I was sitting at a desk, and there were guys around. Guys like you, Tank, Bobby, Lester, Ram, Manny, and Hector. But, there were other guys around as well. I'm assuming it was at your work; you said we all worked together."

Zero nodded and smiled, "We do."

"In my dream, I was working and my neck started to feel funny, kind of like the feeling you get when your arm or leg goes to sleep. I reached up to rub it and then another guy came into view. He reached out and began to rub my shoulders. I tipped my head back and he leaned down and whispered in my ear, 'Babe'."

Stephanie looked at Zero with pleading eyes, "Who was it and why did he call me Babe?" Looking closer, Stephanie could see some type of hurt in his eyes. Reaching forward, she caressed his cheek, "Jacob, what's wrong?"

Not wanting to lie to her, Zero took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I guess that I'm too use to you calling me Jacob and when you called me Zero, it stung a little."

"When… when did I call you Zero?" Stephanie couldn't remember calling him anything other than Jacob.

"When I first came in here, I called you three times and after the third time, you answer me but said Zero." Squeezing her hand, he looked at her and smiled, "It's fine. You call me Zero all the time."

Looking a little embarrassed, she looked down, "I like calling you Jacob; is it okay to do that? I never asked, I'm sorry."

Zero tipped her chin up to him and smiled, "I'd like for you to call me Jacob when we're alone. I hate to ask this, but… can you call me Zero when we are around other people?" Stephanie nodded. "It's just, that's how I'm known outside the house and with work, Zero is all I'm known as there." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "Now, as for your dream or memory. I want to help you and tell you who he is, but the doctor said he wants you to remember as much as you can on your own."

Seeing a look of disappointment in her eyes, Zero almost told her about Ranger, but bit his tongue. "Tell you what, once you are mobile on your crutches, I'll take you out and see if anything triggers a memory. How's that?"

Stephanie smiled and nodded, "I'd like that, thank you." Looking over at the tray, she asked, "Is some of that for me?"

Zero stood up and grabbed the tray. Sitting it across her lap, he settled in next to her and lifted the lids. The smell flooded her senses and she moaned. Zero laughed and handed her a fork, waiting for her to take her first bite.

Placing the Salisbury steak in her mouth, she closed her eyes and let out a long moan. Zero laughed harder, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and kissed her temple. 'There's the Belle I know and love."

Stephanie's eyes shot open and she felt her cheeks turn red. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Belle. You are just getting back to being yourself, no nead to be sorry."

Not fully understanding what he meant, Stephanie continued to eat and thought about her memory of the office. She knew there was something important in that memory, but she couldn't figure it out.

_The next chapter will move things along a little more... she will begin having more memories. Who and what should the first full memory be of?_

_you should know the drill by now... leave me a review please!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ I've been asked to begin each chapter with the last few sentences from the previous one. I'm sorry I didn't do that previously. That is a wonderful suggestion ~ Thank you Shanit! I had some help with a little bit of this chapter ~ Thank you Margaret! For all that left reviews, thank you, I really appreciate it! If you didn't get a response to me, it's because I can't send you a PM. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously:<strong>__Zero stood up and grabbed the tray. Sitting it across her lap, he settled in next to her and lifted the lids. The smell flooded her senses and she moaned. Zero laughed and handed her a fork, waiting for her to take her first bite._

_Placing the Salisbury steak in her mouth, she closed her eyes and let out a long moan. Zero laughed harder, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and kissed her temple. 'There's the Belle I know and love."_

_Stephanie's eyes shot open and she felt her cheeks turn red. "I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be, Belle. You are just getting back to being yourself, no ready to be sorry."_

_Not fully understanding what he meant, Stephanie continued to eat and thought about her memory of the office. She knew there was something important in that memory, but she couldn't figure it out_.

* * *

><p>Stephanie had been using her crutches for two days when she decided she was ready to get out of the house. Making her way to the kitchen, she walked up to the breakfast bar and sat down. Zero was fresh from the shower, with only a pair of tight fitting jeans on, and she couldn't help but stare. Feeling she was looking at him, Zero turned and pinned her stare with his grey eyes.<p>

When she blushed at being caught, he grinned showing his dimples. As he turned around, she was admiring his ass. She couldn't remember ever seeing an ass as good as his; but then again, there was a lot she couldn't remember. When he turned back towards her, she noticed some of his wet hair had fallen across his forehead.

When Zero leaned across the bar to place a plate of waffles down, Stephanie reached up and moved his black hair back into place, earning another breathtaking smile. When he stepped back, she finally asked him one question that had been on her mind, "Jacob, how old are you?"

Putting some waffles on his plate, he looked like he was thinking about how to answer her question. "How old do you think I am?"

"Well, I'm no good at doing this, but I'm going to guess twenty-eight?"

Zero smirked as he sat down next to Stephanie. "Close, but no cigar, Belle." Taking a bite of waffles, he winked at Stephanie and waited for her next guess.

"Well, then how old? You don't look any older than twenty-eight." Stephanie tried to figure out how old he was and ended up blushing, "Shit, don't tell me you're younger. Oh God, you're really young aren't you?"

"Belle," choked Zero, "stop. I'll tell you. Just don't think you insulted me. Matter of fact, you do wonders for me. I'm thirty-three."

They finished breakfast in silence while Stephanie thought about what she wanted to do for the day. Once she was finished with her dish, having forgotten about her cast, she made to stand up and fell to the side, right into Zero's arms.

"I just knew you'd fall all over me someday," joked Zero.

Stephanie laughed and tried to hide her face in his chest. "Sorry, I forgot about the cast."

Zero helped her sit back down on the stool and grabbed their dishes. "So, what do you want to do today?" After rinsing the dishes, he placed them in the dishwasher and started it.

"I'd like to go see the guys today. I've not seen them since I came here from the hospital. But, I don't want to interrupt their work. Do you think it'd be okay to stop in?"

"Steph, you and I still work there. We won't be interrupting anyone. Besides, I think the guys would like having you in the office again. They've missed you." Zero thought for a minute, "I want you to promise me something before we go."

Stephanie looked at him, "What's that?"

Brushing her hair away from her eyes, he told her, "I want you to promise me that if it becomes too much for you, if you feel overwhelmed or tired, tell me. I'll bring you back home. I don't want you to overdo it today, okay?"

Stephanie leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "I promise, Jacob."

Zero felt his heart skip a few beats. He wanted to return the kiss, but didn't want to frighten Stephanie. He promised her he wouldn't push anything on her and he meant it. However, he also knew he was falling for her. He just wondered what would happen between them when she got her memory back.

Pulling up to RangeMan, Zero looked over at Stephanie to see if any of the surroundings trigged memories. When he pulled through the gate to the parking area, he heard her gasp.

"I know this place." Looking around, she saw all the black vehicles. "This is where we work, but there are also other amenities, right?" Zero smiled and nodded. "There's a gym?"

"Yes, do you want to see it?"

"In a little bit. Right now, I'd like to see some of the guys if that's okay."

Zero looked over to the right and smiled, "You're about to get your wish, Belle." He pointed to the elevator and watched as Tank, Bobby, Lester, Hector, Manny, and Ram filed out and walked towards his vehicle.

The door was jerked open, which made Stephanie jump and scream. Zero flew out of the SUV and around the side. In a flash, he had his hand around Lester's throat and shoved him against the vehicle. "Don't you _ever_ scare her like that again." Lester had his hands in the air, showing he wasn't a threat.

Stephanie felt bad for screaming and hopped out of the vehicle. Placing her hand on Zero's forearm, she quietly said, "Jacob, I'm okay." Zero loosened his grip and Lester cracked his neck.

"I'm sorry, Lester. I didn't mean to scream, but you scared me." Stephanie took a step towards Lester and frowned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Beautiful. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I was just so happy that you were here I forgot that you…"

"It's okay, Lester" she interrupted. Looking around, she continued, "Actually, I was just beginning to remember things when we pulled in. I remember this garage and I know there is a gym here somewhere."

The guys all laughed. "Wifey, when you're ready, I'll show you the gym," laughed Manny.

Looking at the smirk on Zero's face, Stephanie replied, "I have a feeling I don't like the gym." That just earned her more laughs.

Zero put his arm around her shoulders and motioned to the elevator, "Shall we go up and see what else you might remember?"

Using her crutches, she made her way to the elevator with Zero and Hector. The rest of the guys took the stairs. Tank had already made sure the guys on the floor knew not to touch her or they'd be meeting him on the mats.

When the doors opened, Stephanie stepped off and froze. She remembered running down the hall to the garage, tears rolling down her face. Looking up, she searched for Tank.

"Tank, why did I run out of here crying?"

Tank looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "That had to be your first memory here, didn't it," he mumbled. "What else do you remember?"

"You meeting me in the garage and holding me while I cried. But, I don't know why I was crying."

Tank slowly went to Stephanie and wrapped her in a big hug. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "I'll be here for you when you remember."

Stepping out of his embrace, Stephanie decided it was time to look around and see what else she could remember. When she walked into the break room, she stopped and smiled. "The chef that works here, she makes wonderful food."

Zero came up behind her and snuck a piece of chocolate cake in front of her. Sighing, she looked at the cake and then for a fork. Zero helped her sit down at the table and produced a fork from behind his back.

Taking a bite, she moaned in delight. "Oh my God, this is so good." After her third bite, she stopped. "Wait, sweets aren't allowed here. Why?"

Zero laughed making his grey eyes sparkle with delight. "Belle, for you, there are always sweets around." Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "What else do you remember?"

Looking around the break room, she spotted a huge picture hanging on the opposite wall. Standing up, she made her way to the picture and stared at it. There were a ton of men, all dressed in black. There, in the middle, was Stephanie. The guy standing next to her had his arm wrapped around her waist. Upon closer look, she recognized him as the guy in her dream the other day.

"Jacob?" she questioned as he walked near. "Who is he?" She pointed to Ranger and looked back at Zero, "He was the one in my dream the other day. The one that called me Babe."

Zero shut his eyes tight, trying to fight the urge to tell her everything. "I can't, Belle. As much as I want to tell you everything, and God do I, I can't. You have to try to figure this out on your own." Pulling her back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry."

Leaning her head back against him, Stephanie nodded. "Will you show me around some more?"

As they started down the hall, Stephanie stopped in front of a cubicle. "This is my area, isn't it?"

Smiling, Zero nodded, "It is."

Stephanie walked in, sat in her chair, and placed her crutches against the wall. Zero sat on the edge of her desk and watched her. She ran her fingers over her desk, computer, phone, and finally the picture frame that sat in the corner.

She picked up the picture frame and studied it. This time it was just a picture of her and Ranger. Zero watched the confusion in her eyes change to understanding, love, hurt, and finally anger.

Stephanie raised her arm and threw the picture against the wall, shattering it as it landed on the floor. The guys from the cubicles around her ran to see what happened. When they reached her cube, Zero held his hand up to stop them and shook his head.

"Belle," he whispered, "I'm here."

"Where is he?" she asked barely controlling the anger in her voice.

"Who?" asked Zero.

"Ranger!" Stephanie turned her chair around to face him, "Where the hell is he? HE is the reason I ran out of here crying. HE is the reason I was so upset. Where is he?"

Zero looked at her and wanted to take the hurt away. "How much do you remember, Belle?"

Wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeves, she admitted, "I remember everything about Ranger. From that stupid deal he made to sleep with me, to him not doing relationships, to him loving me in his own way. Oh and I can't leave out that his love comes with a fucking condom not a ring for the occasional casual sex night."

Zero sat there stunned; he'd not heard all of that before. While the guys knew some of the shit Ranger had told Stephanie, none knew of Ranger and Stephanie sleeping together. To see the look of hurt on her face, Zero knew Ranger had hurt Stephanie deeply.

Tank came around the wall and kneeled down in front of Stephanie's chair. "Little Girl, I'm sorry."

Stephanie flung herself into Tanks arms and cried. She remembered the last thing Ranger said to her before she walked out of his office. "He told me… he told me that… that he never loved me and he needed more from a woman. He wanted more than a quick roll in the sack every few weeks. Why, Tank? Why did he do that? I would have given him more, but he was the one that always put the brakes on."

Zero walked out of Stephanie's office; he knew Tank would take care of her. He stormed down the stairs to the gym. Without changing into gym clothes, he started pounding on the bag imagining it was Ranger he was beating the hell out of.

Tank stayed kneeling in front of Stephanie, letting her get her tears out of the way. He hoped that once she was done crying, the anger would help her remember other things as well. As much as he hated to see her hurt, they still had no clue as to who had beaten her.

Stephanie's tears dried up and she pulled back to look at Tank. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Steph. I knew that once you remembered him the tears would come. I know he hurt you."

"Where is he?" she asked, looking around.

"He went to another office a few weeks ago," replied Tank.

"No, not Ranger. Where's Jacob… I mean Zero?"

Tank looked up and for the first time, noticed Zero had disappeared. "I don't know, but let's go see if we can find out." Tank helped Stephanie stand up and began walking towards the control room with her. "Let's go look at the monitors."

_Well, you probaby know what to do by now... Leave a review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you to all that have read, reviewed, and added to alerts/favorites. I appreciate it very much!_

_Thank you to Margaret for her help on a couple of questions I needed looked up (I don't own the books)._

_I should have added at the beginning, but didn't think to, that is will be somewhat of an AU and somewhat OOC (for some) Tart story._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: <strong>"Don't be sorry, Steph. I knew that once you remembered him the tears would come. I know he hurt you."_

_"Where is he?" she asked, looking around._

_"He went to another office a few weeks ago," replied Tank._

_"No, not Ranger. Where's Jacob… I mean Zero?"_

_Tank looked up and for the first time, noticed Zero had disappeared. "I don't know, but let's go see if we can find out." Tank helped Stephanie stand up and began walking towards the control room with her. "Let's go look at the monitors."_

* * *

><p>Stephanie and Tank walked down the hall towards the control room. As Stephanie reached the window, she looked in and gasped. Tank became concerned and looked to see if she hit her leg on anything. Not seeing what was wrong, Tank prodded her, "Steph?" No response. "Stephanie… Bombshell?"<p>

Stephanie shook her head and looked at Tank. "Tank, if I ask you a question will you answer it?"

"You know we can't tell you things you don't remember," sighed Tank. He really wanted to be able to answer all her questions, but the doctor said to let her remember on her own.

"It's just a yes or no answer." Tank nodded. "Am I… are we… Are Manny and I married?" she finally spit out. She was worried about being married to one man and yet living with another.

Tank barked out a laugh and scared Stephanie a little. "Sorry, but no, you and Manny are not married."

"So, we're divorced?" asked Stephanie trying to put things together.

Tank placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Bombshell, you and Manny have never been married, much less dated."

Stephanie looked confused for a moment, "But, why did I tell a nurse that I was his wife?"

Tank reached for the door handle and said, "That is a story you'll have to ask Manny about. He loves to tell that one!" Opening the door, Tank stepped aside so that Steph could maneuver her crutches through the doorframe.

Manny looked up and smiled, "Hey, Steph. It's good to see you moving around. How are you feeling?" Manny asked as he stood up, offering his chair to Stephanie.

"I'm okay. At least I'm out of the wheelchair and mobile again. I can't wait to get the cast off, however." Stephanie sat down and placed her crutches against the desk.

"Had any memories lately?" asked Manny while keeping an eye on the monitors.

"Actually, I've had two today since I've been here," replied Stephanie as she looked around the control room.

Cal was sitting in his chair keeping his eyes glued to the screens in front of him. He had heard what happened to Stephanie and how she'd lost her memories. He wanted to say something, but didn't want to scare her. He also wasn't sure how she'd look at him now that she didn't remember him.

Manny brought up another screen and asked Steph, "So, good memories?"

"One bad memory and one that confuses me." Looking up at Manny, she continued, "Actually, Tank said you might be able to help with the memory that confuses me."

Shocked, Manny looked at her, "I'm not sure how I can help, but I'll try. What was the memory?"

Stephanie looked around and saw something on one of the screens, "Is that Zero?"

Manny looked where she was pointing and nodded, "Yeah, he ran by here a few minutes ago mumbling something about 'could kill the bastard when he shows his face' and took off for the gym."

Stephanie stared at Zero punching the bag; he'd taken off his shirt and she could see his muscles ripple with every punch. The sweat was dripping down his chest and Manny could have sworn he heard a moan come from somewhere in the room.

"Should he be doing that?" asked Stephanie. "I mean, he had surgery not long ago."

"Fuck," replied Manny, "I forgot about that." He reached for his phone and punched in a number. 'Yeah, your needed in the gym. No man, Zero is beating the shit out of the bag. Thanks." Manny hung up and told Stephanie, "Bobby will go check him out. Now, what memory do you need help with?"

Stephanie felt her cheeks turn red, but knew she had to do it. "Well, I had a flashback of me running into a hospital and telling a nurse that I was your wife, but Tank said you and I have never been married, let alone dated."

Manny laughed and leaned down to hug her. "Wifey, you remember me." Kissing her on her head, Manny kneeled down on the floor to talk to her, but keep an eye on the monitor. He explained to her that when he'd been shot helping capture someone, she told the nurse she was his wife so they could get information on his status.

"So, we've never, you know…"

"Steph, as much as I'd love to say yes to that questions, no, we've never been anything other than friends and co-workers." Manny decided to tease her a little more, "However, I'm willing to change that if you are."

Stephanie giggled, looked at Manny, and then the screen from the gym. "No, I hope my dance card is full right now." Manny feigned being crushed, but kissed her hand and stood up.

Turning to the side, Stephanie looked at Cal and smiled when she saw him looked out the corner of his eye. "You can say hi. I won't bite," she said.

That earned a grin from Cal. Holding out her hand she said, "I'm Stephanie, but I guess you already knew that."

Cal turned toward her and gave her his full smile. "Calvin, but you can call me Cal," and he shook her hand.

"Well, Cal, I don't remember much about you right now, but I'll at least know who you are when I have a memory of a flaming skull."

Cal turned back towards the monitor and nodded, "Looks like Brown is bandaging up Zero. Wonder how bad he hurt himself."

Stephanie flipped around and grabbed her crutches. "Can you tell me what floor the gym is on? I want to go see him."

Manny opened the door and hollered, "Les."

Lester peeked out from his cubicle and saw Manny in the door way. Standing up, he walked over to see what was needed and he saw Steph standing there, crutches and all.

"Can you show Steph to the gym?"

Lester smiled and winked, "Of course, Beautiful."

Stephanie smiled and stepped out, stopping in front of Manny. "Thank you for un-confusing me."

"Anytime, Wifey," smiled Manny.

As Stephanie and Les made their way into the gym, she saw Zero sitting on the bench having his hands wrapped. "What happened?"

Bobby looked up and shrugged, "Dipshit here decided it was okay to pound the bag without wrapping his hands and now they're all cut and bloody. He's lucky he didn't injury his incision."

Stephanie made her way to the bench and sat down behind Zero. Placing her head on his back, Stephanie whispered, "Why, Jacob?"

Bobby finished what he was doing and stood to leave. Looking at Zero, he shook his head, "Don't do it again." Bobby grabbed Lester and they headed back to five.

Zero sat there with Stephanie leaned against him for a few minutes before turning around to face her. When he straddled the bench, he pulled her against his chest and held her. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't scare you. I didn't mean to leave you alone, I just…"

"You didn't scare me. But, what upset you so much? What did I do?"

Kissing the top of her head, Zero took a shallow breath, "Belle, you didn't do anything. Honest."

She twisted to look at him; his grey eyes were slightly darker than she remembered. Running her hand down his cheek, she asked him, "Then why?"

Leaning into her hand, Zero turned his face a little and kissed her palm, "Your memory… what he said to you, it pissed me off and I wanted to kill him."

Stephanie still didn't understand. When she pulled her hand away from his face, he grabbed it and held it on his thigh. "You need to know that I had no idea he said that stuff to you; that he hurt you so deeply. Hell, I had no clue that he made a deal with you so you'd sleep with him."

Ashamed that she'd told something that no one else knew, Stephanie looked down. She couldn't face Zero, not with what she was thinking. _God, he must think I'm a slut now._

Zero stiffened and tipped her chin up to look at him. "Belle, I would never think you were a slut. What I do think is that you are a beautiful, loving, caring, person that was taken advantage of." Sensing she was about to object, he pushed on, "I'd never make a deal with you just so I could get you in bed."

Stephanie saw the sincerity in his eyes and without thinking, she hugged him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Zero's hand slid up her arm and as she started to pull away, he his hand reached the back of her head. Resting his forehead against hers, he kept his eyes closed and tried to control his breathing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha…."

"Shh," whispered Zero, "Don't. Don't apologize for kissing me." Zero pulled back and opened his eyes. Remembering where they were, he stood up and reached for her crutches. Once she was standing, he said, "We should leave. I'm sure the guys are about to bust through the door and beat my ass."

Not understanding, Stephanie looked at him, "Why would they do that?"

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he looked up at the ceiling and prayed she'd not slap him, "Belle, how did you know I was in the gym?"

"I saw you on the monit… oh shit!" she said as she realized what he was getting at. "They're watching, aren't they?" Zero nodded. "I need to go, I can't stay here." Stephanie tried to hurry off with her crutches, afraid she'd not only embarrassed herself, but Zero as well.

As she stepped out into the hall, there was another one of the guys she didn't recognize. When he looked at her, he blushed and looked away. Stephanie stood there for a moment and then continued down the hall with Zero right behind her.

When they reached the elevator, she looked at Zero, "How much longer until we can go back home?"

Zero had to stop himself from grabbing and kissing her; she'd just referred to his place as home and he was thrilled. "As I told you before, all ye have to do is M' Lady."

"I think I'm ready. I want to get my leg up and these crutches are really starting to hurt."

Zero noticed she was leaning against the back wall and had the crutches out in front of her. He slid closer to her, snuck an arm between her and the back wall, and am arm behind her knees. "Jacob, what on earth?" she asked as he picked her up.

"You said your arms were starting to hurt, so I'm going to carry you," he replied with a smile.

"I'm too heavy for you to carry, especially with a cast on my leg." She turned to face him and said, "Put me down. I don't want you hurting your…"

Zero did the only thing he could think of to shut her up. He leaned in and kissed her lips, drawing a moan from her. When the doors opened, he left her crutches, walked her over to his truck and opened the door. When he sat her down in the seat, he noticed she was still speechless, only now she was touching her lips with her finger.

Zero looked at her for a moment and smiled. "Belle?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want me to buckle you, too?"

Stephanie snapped out of her daze and looked around. Finding she was in the truck, she looked at Zero who seemed to have a smirk on his face. "Why did you kiss me?"

Shrugging, he replied, "Well, you were starting to go on and on about me hurting myself carrying you. Which, by the way, you are not too heavy for me to carry. You wouldn't listen to me, so it seemed like a good way to get you to stop worrying. Now, buckle up while I go grab your crutches."

He shut the door and headed back to the elevator to get the crutches. He may have had an extra spring in his step as he thought about the way her lips felt against his. _Surprised she didn't slap me when I kissed her. But, then again, why would she? She kissed me first in the gym._

_Well, there was chapter 8... what did you think? Who should the next memory be about: Les, Cal, or the attacker? _


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, messages, and adding me and my story to your alerts. It means a lot! Please, remember this is a slightly AU/OOC/Tart story!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

Shrugging, he replied, "Well, you were starting to go on and on about me hurting myself carrying you. Which, by the way, you are not too heavy for me to carry. You wouldn't listen to me, so it seemed like a good way to get you to stop worrying. Now, buckle up while I go grab your crutches."

He shut the door and headed back to the elevator to get the crutches. He may have had an extra spring in his step as he thought about the way her lips felt against his. _Surprised she didn't slap me when I kissed her. But, then again, why would she? She kissed me first in the gym._

* * *

><p>Zero lay in bed, holding Stephanie while she slept, and thought back over the past week. It had been that long since they had visited the office and she had her first real memory of Ranger. He wanted to hunt Ranger down and tear him apart limb from limb. He couldn't understand how any human being could treat another the way Ranger had treated Stephanie.<p>

He was brought out of his thoughts by the stretching body next to him. Looking down, he saw she was still sleeping, but it didn't look peaceful. Carefully rolling to his side, he started stroking up and down her arm, "I'm here, Belle. You're safe. No one will hurt you again." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

After a few minutes, Stephanie seemed to settle down and go into a deeper sleep. Zero decided he needed to get up before his body betrayed him. Slipping out quietly, he headed for the shower and got ready for the day. Stephanie had told him she was ready to go out in public and see what memories were triggered.

When he stepped out of the shower, he realized he'd forgotten to bring clothes in with him. "What the hell," he mumbled to himself. Walking out with a towel slung low on his hips, he was surprised to see Stephanie sitting up in the bed.

She looked over at him and gasped. He could see pink tinge her cheeks and he smiled. Realizing she'd been caught looking, she quickly focused on the bedspread. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Walking over to the bed, Zero sat down and brushed her hair out of her face. "Nothing for you to be sorry for, Belle. I'm the one that came out wrapped in a towel. I forgot to take my clothes in with me."

Stephanie stared at Zero's chest and watched the water slide down his muscles, slipping under the towel, and landing God only know where. Without thinking, she reached out and trailed her finger from his Adam's apple, down his chest, across his left nipple, past his belly button, and stopped at the top of the towel.

Zero sucked in a breath and held it, waiting for her next move when the bedside phone rang. Stephanie jumped at the sound. Realizing what she'd done, she grabbed her crutches and took off for the bathroom.

Zero blew out his breath and reached for the phone. "Lo," he said sounding out of breath.

"Just get back from running?" asked Ram.

"No, just got out of the shower. What's up?"

Ram tried to control his thoughts. He still didn't like the fact that Stephanie was staying with Zero, but he didn't have a place to offer her other than the office apartment. "Just a heads up. Mrs. Plum has been calling again. She thinks Steph should be back from vacation by now and wants to know when she'll be coming over for dinner."

"Fuck, what did you tell her?" Zero ran his hands through his wet hair, stood up, and ripped the towel off, tossing it on the floor.

"Told her that we'd not heard from her, but as soon as she called in, we'd let Steph know. She didn't seem like she believed me, but she let it go."

Grabbing a pair of blue button up jeans, Zero told Ram, "Thanks. I know Steph wants to head out in public today to see what memories she gets, but I guess we'll have to take it easy and avoid the 'Burg."

"See ya," said Ram before he hung up.

Zero slipped his pants on and went to replace the phone. Turning around, he found Stephanie standing there, staring at him with a strange look. "Belle?" He started towards her and noticed she backed up just a step. Stopping he looked at her, "Steph? What's wrong?"

Stephanie shook her head and put a hand up, "Stop, right there. Don't move."

Worried he'd done something wrong, Zero asked, "Belle, what happened? Why are you looking like you're ready to bolt?"

Stephanie gathered her thoughts and said, "You need to stay right there, Jacob."

Zero looked hurt and didn't understand what he'd done wrong. "Steph," he said taking a step closer, "What did I do?"

Moving back into the bathroom, Stephanie realized she was trapped. She had nowhere else to go. "Jacob, you didn't do anything," she tried to reason with him.

"Then what? Why won't you let me come near you?"

Stephanie stood there, her mouth dry as a desert, her heart pounding so loud she thought for sure the neighbors could hear it. Finally, she took a breath and found her voice. "Because, if you come near me, looking like that, I'm not sure I can be held responsible for my actions."

Zero looked confused for a moment; he didn't understand her. Finally looking down he realized he'd left the top three buttons undone on his jeans. He moved his hands to button them, but then stopped. "So, if I leave these buttons undone, and come near you like this," he said as he walked closer, "just what would you do?"

There was a banging at the front door and Zero turned his head for a split second, but it was enough time for Stephanie to shut and lock the bathroom door. Leaning his head against the door, he said, "I'm sorry, Belle. I didn't mean to worry or upset you. Honestly." He waited to see if she'd open the door, but then banging continued out front.

"Coming," he yelled as he walked about of the bedroom.

Stephanie sat on the edge of the counter and tried to slow her breathing. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I say that? Now he's going to want me to stay in the guest room instead of with him. I'm not ready for that._

Stephanie smacked her forehead and continued to berate herself. _Why did I have to fuck this up? He's a great person, but obviously not interested in me. Who'd be interested in someone who can't even remember shit?_

Stephanie startled at the knock on the bathroom door. "Belle, are you okay?"

Grabbing her crutches, she made her way to the door and opened it. "I'm fine. I'm sorry… for earlier. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. If you can help me move my stuff to the guest room, I can stay there."

Zero felt his heart stop and he had no clue why she wanted to move out of his room. "Steph, we need to talk." Leading her to the bed, he helped her sit down and then kneeled in front of her. "I don't want you to move out of my bedroom. Why would you think that?"

"Because," she sniffed, "I made a fool of myself and embarrassed you."

Zero knew he had to make this right. Taking her hands in his, he looked up and smiled. "I'm not embarrassed and you didn't make a fool of yourself." He kissed her knuckles and told her, "I have enjoyed having you in my life, in my home, in my bed, for the past few weeks. I've found myself wishing for things that I don't think you're ready for, but I can't help it."

"So, you don't want to kick me out of your room?" asked Stephanie.

"Never, Belle, never." He leaned up and slowly, cautiously approached her. Giving her time to back away or tell him to stop, he finally found her lips and pulled her in for a soft, gentle, yet demanding kiss.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and her fingers tangled in his short black hair. Zero wasn't sure who moaned first, but when she opened her mouth, his tongue snaked inside to play with hers. When they needed air was when they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Never?" she asked.

His only reply was a kiss on the nose and a whispered, "Never."

A few hours later, they headed out to lunch. Stephanie had decided she wanted to explore and see what memories would turn up. As Zero drove through the 'Burg, Stephanie realized she knew where she was. Passing by her parents place, Zero looked over, but saw no emotions from her. Turning down a street, he felt her reach and squeeze his hand.

"What is it?" he asked.

Stephanie looked out the window, trying to figure out what was triggering her memory. "I know someone who lives on this street," she stated.

"You do. Do you remember who or where?"

Shaking her head, she sighed. "No, I just know there is a strong memory of this road. But, I can't tell what house."

"Don't get discouraged. It will come back in time." Zero squeezed her hand and placed it on his thigh. "Are you ready for some food?"

"Yes, I'm starved," she squealed.

Pulling into Shorty's parking lot, Zero looked around. It wasn't busy this time of day and for that, he was grateful. He got out of the truck and jogged to Stephanie's side to help her out. Once she was steady on her feet, they walked in.

"We always sit in the back booth," she told him. "You guys fight over who gets to have their back to the wall so you can watch the door."

Zero smiled and waited for her to take the lead. As she walked past the counter, she smiled at Shorty. "Hey, good lookin'," he sang out.

In response she replied, "Whatcha got cookin'?"

Shorty laughed and nodded at Zero. After sitting at the booth, Zero looked at her and smiled, "You remember Shorty?"

"I do now. I remember coming here for lunch and him singing that song all the time with me." Stephanie looked around and stared at the wall.

Shorty brought out the pizza and two large cokes. "Here you two are. It's great seeing you around Steph." Looking at her leg, he asked, "What happened?"

Stephanie tried to figure out what to say and blurted out, "I fell down the stairs and broke my leg."

Shorty after they were done eating, Stephanie looked at Zero, "Jacob, will you take me somewhere?"

Zero looked at her and as much as he wanted to say yes, he had to know where first. "Depends. Where do you want to go?"

Filling her lungs with air, she took the plunge. "I want to go to my place."

"Why?"

"Well, I got to thinking. Being at RangeMan last week brought back some memories, so I figure if I go to my place, it might bring back more. I'm tired of not knowing who I am, where I come from, what I do, what I like. No one will tell me a damn thing and I want to know."

Zero sat there wondering what to do. Part of him wanted to take her to her apartment and see what happens, but another part wanted to protect her from nosy neighbors and family who would surely show up before she walked through her door.

Feeling her look at him, he nodded, "But you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"If it gets to be too much, if the memories hurt, you have to tell me so we can leave." Zero couldn't believe he was doing this. He wanted to protect her, but he couldn't keep her past from her. He just prayed that the memories she gained from her place would not be bad ones.

"I promise," she whispered. Leaning into him, she tipped her chin and kissed his lips, "Thank you, Jacob."

Paying the bill, Zero and Stephanie walked out to the truck. His head was spinning with possibilities; her mother showing up, Morelli showing up, her remembering the shooting that took place in her apartment, all shit he wanted to shield her from.

As they pulled in the parking lot, Stephanie looked around. "I remember this place. I always have to park near the dumpster," she laughed. Zero helped her into the lobby and pushed the button for the elevator.

Mrs. Bestler was there when the door opened. Smiling, she looked as Steph crutched her way in and said, "Bling for casts, beds for sexy men, alcohol, second floor."

Stephanie giggled and leaned against Zero. When the doors opened, she stepped out and started down the hall. She looked at Zero and asked, "Which one?"

Zero stepped up and showed her which door was hers. When he opened it, she looked at him, "Did you have a key?"

"No," he said, leaving it at that. "Stay here for just a second," and he took off to secure the place.

When he came back, he let her walk in and he shut the door behind her. As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, she felt as thought she'd been punched in the gut. "Oh God," she cried and started to fall.

_You know what I want... do I have to beg? LOL_


	10. Chapter 10

_To those of you that I am unable to send a message to, thank you for reading, reviewing, and adding me and my story to your alerts. I appreciate it very much! I believe I've responded to everyone else… but if not…THANK YOU! You guys are awesome! Remember... this is a slightly AU/OOC/Tart story!_

* * *

><p><em>Previously: Zero stepped up and showed her which door was hers. When he opened it, she looked at him, "Did you have a key?"<em>

_"No," he said, leaving it at that. "Stay here for just a second," and he took off to secure the place._

_When he came back, he let her walk in and he shut the door behind her. As soon as she stepped into the kitchen, she felt as thought she'd been punched in the gut. "Oh God," she cried and started to fall._

* * *

><p>Zero grabbed Stephanie before she hit the floor. Her scream was that of someone who was being tortured and Zero had no idea what was wrong. Not wanting to take a chance in the apartment, Zero carried her out to his truck, all the while whispering, "I've got you, Belle. No one will hurt you. I've got you."<p>

When he reached his truck, he opened the passenger door, but Stephanie was not letting go of him, so he walked to the back and flipped the tailgate down. Sitting down with her on his lap, his arms wrapped around her, he continued to rock her, trying to calm her down.

He tried to grab his phone off his hip, but was unable to reach it. The only thing he could think of was to hit his panic button. He knew the closest men would respond within a matter of minutes.

Stephanie sat there on Zero's lap crying, mumbling something he couldn't make out, and burying her face in his neck. He tried to rub her back to help calm her down, but nothing was working. Just as he was about to hit the panic button again, he saw the black Escalade pull up next to him.

Bobby jumped out before Lester had it in park. "Talk to me," yelled Bobby as he took in Stephanie's appearance.

"I don't know, man. She wanted to go to her apartment and as soon as she walked in, she screamed and started to collapse.

Bobby cautiously approached Stephanie; he didn't want her freaking out on him, but he needed to make sure she was okay. "Steph, sweetie, it's Bobby. I'm going to check you out, okay?"

"Please," whimpered Stephanie, "I… I can't breathe."

Bobby tried to unwrap her hands from Zero's neck, but she clung tighter and held on. "NOOOOOO," she screamed.

Bobby held his hands up in the air to show her he wasn't a threat. "Okay, Bomber." Bobby backed off and looked at Zero, "I want her away from here. Get her back to Haywood. Go with Les and I'll drive your truck."

Zero turned his hip so Bobby could get the keys from his pocket and then he slid into the back of the Escalade with Stephanie. As Lester pulled from the parking lot, he noticed another RangeMan vehicle pull in.

The entire ride back to Haywood, Stephanie had a death-grip on Zero. By the time they reached the parking garage, she'd finally eased her breathing and began to loosen her arms from Zero's neck. He kissed her on the head and looked at her.

"Belle, are you okay?" She shook her head. "Do you want to talk about it yet?" Another shake of the head. "Okay, I'm going to open the door and then I'll help you out. I forgot your crutches, so you're going to have to let me help you, okay?"

"I trust you," she whispered and Zero felt his heart swell with love and pride.

Zero opened the door, stepped out, and was punched in the jaw. He stumbled back against the door and braced himself for a fight.

"What the fuck, man?" yelled Ram. "How the hell could you do that to her? What the fuck is your problem?" Ram made for a second punch, but Stephanie yelled out.

"STOP! Both of you, stop right now."

Hearing Stephanie, Zero let down his guard and looked in the Escalade. "Belle, are you okay?"

Reaching out for Zero, Stephanie scooted over the bench seat to the door, "Please, can you get me inside? I'm not feeling well."

Zero pulled Stephanie out and carried her to the elevator. Before stepping in, he heard Ram holler, "This isn't over, Zero. Not by a long shot." The door's shut and they ascended to the fourth floor. Zero walked down the hall to the apartment he sometimes used when he worked nights. He opened the door, walked to the couch, and gently placed Stephanie down. After he shut the door, he grabbed a water and went to join Stephanie on the couch.

Looked over at Zero, she saw the bruise start to form on his jaw. "Oh, Jacob," she whispered. Running her fingers gently over the bruise, she asked, "Why did he do that?"

Leaning into her touch, Zero closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "He's worried, Belle. He's not happy that I took you to your apartment."

"But why? It's my place and I asked you to take me there."

"Steph, what happened when you walked through the door?" Stephanie sat there thinking and hung her head. "Exactly. You had a terrible memory, or something that caused you pain. That's why he hit me."

Zero scooted closer and took her hand in his, "Will you tell me about it? It's just the two of us."

Turning around so that she could lean her head up against him, Stephanie began, "I walked through the door, and all I could see was Ranger standing there. Then I heard a loud noise and saw him go down. Blood everywhere." She was silent for a moment and then whispered, "Even if I'm upset with him right now, I don't know what I'd do if he were killed because of me."

"Steph, do you remember why he was shot?" Stephanie shook her head and Zero felt this was one time he had to betray the doctor. "He was shot trying to protect you and his daughter."

Stephanie sat up, "His daughter?"

"Belle, someone kidnapped his daughter a few years ago. You helped find her and in the process, you were kidnapped as well. When Ranger walked into your apartment that night, he knew he was going to be shot… it was him or one of you guys. He was ready to die if it meant that you and Julie lived. You saved his daughter, Belle."

"Wow, I don't remember that." Stephanie sat back and relaxed as Zero's arm came around her.

There was a knock on the door and Zero hollered, "Enter."

Bobby, Lester, Tank, and Ram walked in. "How are you, Bomber?" asked Bobby.

"I'm okay, I guess. I'm sorry for scaring everyone. I just…"

"It's okay. We were just worried when the panic alarm went off," replied Lester as he leaned down to kiss her head. "I'm glad you aren't hurt."

Ram looked at Zero and nodded to the hall. Zero taking the hint, told Stephanie, "I need to talk to Ram for a minute. Will you be okay with these guys?"

Stephanie nodded and looked back at Ram, "I hope you're going to apologize for hitting him." Ram didn't say anything, just walked out to the hall and waited for Zero.

Zero walked into the hall and pulled the door shut behind him; he didn't want Stephanie to hear what was about to be said.

"You are a fucking idiot, man. How the hell could you do that to her?" seethed Ram.

"I took her there because she asked me to. She knew it might help her memories. What the hell is YOUR problem?" asked Zero.

"My problem is you," replied Ram getting into Zero's face. "You are supposed to be helping her, protecting her, yet here you are putting her in danger."

"How the hell was she in danger? She was with me! I didn't leave her alone."

"How was she in danger? I'll fucking tell you. Have you forgotten we have no clue as to who the hell did that shit to her?" yelled Ram, poking Zero in the chest.

"Back off man, you don't want to go there with me," warned Zero. "I know we have no clue, THAT is why I took her. Hoping that some memory would come back and she'd remember something else about the attack. I was there with her; no one was going to get to her."

Ram stalked forward trying to make Zero back up against the wall. "You shouldn't taking care of her; you need to heal yourself and evidently you can't take care of both."

"I suggest you back the fuck up, man. Get out of my face." Zero glared at Ram, not backing up to the wall. "As for taking care of Stephanie, I'm doing fine. I have my weapon and, unlike, someone, I have no problem hitting my target on the first try… and one handed."

Just as Ram was raising his hand to punch Zero again, the door opened and Tank stepped out. "I suggest you two children stop this bullshit right now. If you need to settle something, take it to the mats. Although, I'd suggest you wait a few more weeks, Zero."

"This isn't done," warned Ram before walking off.

Zero walked back into the apartment and saw the look for worry on Stephanie's face. He hated seeing that look and would give anything to never see it again. Sitting down next to her, she immediately went for his embrace. "I thought you two were going to fight or something."

Looking at Bobby and Lester, he shrugged. "We will, but later."

Stephanie pulled back and looked at him. "Jacob, please, don't fight because of me. If I need to, I'll go talk to him and let him know it wasn't your fault. I asked you to take me there. The memories were nothing that bad, just a shock at seeing Ranger getting shot." Stephanie kissed his cheek and whispered, "Please, don't fight him. You two are friends."

Wrapping his arms around her, he ignored the looks of shock from the other three men in the room. "I can't promise you that, Belle. I'm sure we will end up in the gym on the mats soon, but I will promise you this. I'll never hurt you and I'll try my best to never let anyone else hurt you."

Zero leaned in and touched his lips lightly to hers. When she didn't pull back, but instead wrapped her arms around his neck, he felt like he was in heaven. _This is what it feels like when you begin to fall in love, _was his current thought.

Bobby, Les, and Tank saw the exchange. Bobby and Lester started to say something, but Tank shook his head. So, instead of doing anything to stop it, they quietly left the apartment. Out in the hall, Lester looked at Tank dumbfounded. "Why did we just leave and not stop them?"

"Because," answered Tank, "I think this is just what they both need. Have you seen the two of them together? There are sparks flying everywhere."

"Yeah," said Bobby, "but there were also sparks between her and Ranger… look how that ended up."

"This," Tank said as he motioned to Zero's door, "is different. Trust me. They will work out better than her and Bossman."

The three of them made their way up to the office and noticed it took quiet, almost eerily quiet, on the floor. Looking around, Tank could only come up with one answer and yelled, "WHO THE FUCK CALLED HIM?"

No one answered, but everyone became busy with work. Tank stormed to the control room to look on the monitor just in time to see Ranger step into Zero's apartment without knocking.

"Fuck," was Tanks only response.

* * *

><p><em>So, who, if anyone, called Ranger? What will his response be to seeing Stephanie in Zero's arms? What will his explaination be? More tomorrow (or maybe later today if I get ambitious!)<em>


	11. Chapter 11

If there's any mistakes, I'm sorry... I did this in a hurry as I have other things to get done tonight. I promise tomorrow's will be sometime in the early morning! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts!

* * *

><p>Tank took off for the stairwell with Bobby, Lester, and Cal on his heels. They all wanted to get there before something bad happened. As they burst through the stairwell door onto the fourth floor, their feet pounded the hall and shook the doors as they raced to the apartment Zero and Stephanie were currently using.<p>

Bursting through the door, they found Zero and Ranger toe to toe and nose to nose. Tank could tell both Zero and Ranger were breathing hard and fast; he saw their fists clenched and knew they were about to come to blows.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing coming in here without permission," asked Zero.

"I don't need permission. This is _my_ building," growled Ranger. "Where the hell is Stephanie? I want to talk to her."

"You will keep your voice down in here. She's had a rough day and she crashed a few minutes ago," Zero told him, not taking his eyes away.

Ranger stepped into Zero's space and glared at him, "You will not tell me when I can see her. Did you forget who signs your paychecks?"

"STOP!"

Zero and Ranger both turned their heads to see Stephanie leaning against the bedroom door frame.

Zero walked over, picked her up, and carried her to the couch. "Are you okay, Belle?"

She could hear Ranger growl at the nickname, but she chose to ignore him. "I'm fine, but my leg is hurting. I couldn't find my crutches, so I had to drag my leg to the door."

Bobby stepped forward, took a couch pillow, and placed it under her foot, "Better?" Stephanie nodded. "I have a spare pair of crutches in the infirmary. I'll bring them up for you."

Nodding, Stephanie thanked Bobby and looked back at Zero. "What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now, Belle. I'm sorry we woke you."

Stephanie looked over at Ranger and glared. "So, what made you return?"

"I received a call, Babe."

"Stop, right there. You no longer get to call me _Babe_, Ranger."

"Steph, I want to talk to you, explain some things," Ranger pleaded.

Stephanie looked around and addressed the guys, "Will you guys give Ranger and I some alone time. I think he and I need to talk." Bobby, Les, Tank, and Cal all kissed her head and walked out. None of them said a word to Ranger.

Stephanie looked up at Zero and smiled. "Jacob," she said. Hearing Ranger growl when she said Zero's name almost made her laugh. "I want a few minutes alone with Ranger, please?"

Ranger smiled when he saw the worry in Zero's eyes. Stephanie saw the smile and knew what Ranger was thinking.

"Don't worry, Jacob. I am _not_ going back." Stephanie pulled Zero's face to her and kissed his lips; she didn't care that Ranger was in the room, she needed to reassure Zero.

Hearing those five words from her mouth caused the worry in Zero's eyes change to love and happiness. "I'll be up one floor. If you need anything, call, push your panic button, or anything you can to get our attention," he said as he kissed her one more time.

"Don't worry, Zero," snarled Ranger, "I won't hurt her."

"You're right about that. You won't ever hurt her again," Zero told him as he walked past.

Once Zero left, Ranger sat down on the couch next to Stephanie and attempted to put his arm around her. Sensing what he was about to do, she stopped him cold. "Ranger, don't touch me."

"Why not, Babe? Afraid you won't be able to control yourself?" Ranger smiled.

"That is correct," she said watching his smile get bigger. "However, it would unable to control myself from punching you."

Hearing that, he pulled back and sat there.

"Why? Why did you say all those hurtful things to me and then leave?"

Ranger looked at her and slammed his blank face down.

"Oh, that's right. Just slam the face down and shut me out. If you're going to act that way, you can just leave right now. You are the one that said you wanted to talk. In order to talk, Ranger, you have to actually use your voice. If you aren't going to answer any questions, then I'm done. Good-bye." Stephanie tried to stand up, but was having difficulty without her crutches.

"Sit, Stephanie," demanded Ranger.

She sat back and looked at him, waiting to see what he was going to do. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for some of the things I said to you."

"Some? Some but not all?"

"Steph, please, listen to me. I know what I've told you and it still rings true. My life doesn't lend itself to a relationship… at all." Ranger took a deep breath and prayed what he was about to say came out the way he wanted. "I felt us getting closer, and while I loved that idea, I know it isn't something I can have. So, I had to find a way to stop it."

"So, instead of just sitting me down and saying that we can't have anything more than we had, you decided to make me out to be the unfulfilling person the relationship. You told me you needed more and that I was basically just a quick fuck when you needed it. Well, fuck you, Ranger. I need more than that. Hell, I deserve more than that."

"So what? I leave and you decided to hook up with one of my men?" yelled Ranger.

Stephanie sat back and grabbed her head in pain. Ranger not knowing the full extent of what happened to her didn't understand what was going on. He tried to reach for her and take her hand away from her head so she couldn't hide from him. When he touched her, she screamed and fell off the couch. Fearing for her life, Stephanie kept hitting and kicking at Ranger all the while screaming.

Not knowing what to do, Ranger called upstairs to the control room. As soon as Hector answered the phone, everyone could hear Stephanie screaming in the background and went rushing down to the apartment.

Zero ran in first and shoved Ranger out of the way to get to Stephanie. Curling up around her, he held her tight, whispering, "I've got you, Belle. I'm here. Nothing will happen to you again. I've got you."

Zero rocked her back and forth on her side for five minutes before she finally settled down enough to realize where she was.

Ranger stood there in shock while the other guys all glared at him. Tank stepped forward and got in Ranger's face, "What the fuck did you do to her?"

Ranger looked around and stared at Stephanie, "Nothing. We were talking and she put her hands to her head. I thought she was hiding from me, so I tried to pull her hand away. She started screaming and fell off the couch. Then she started hitting and kicking at me. I couldn't get her to stop."

Ranger looked heartbroken as he had no idea how to help Stephanie. It seemed Zero was the only one that could calm her down. "What happened to her?"

Still shaking, Stephanie looked up at Zero and asked, "Can we go home? Please, Jacob? I don't want to be here anymore."

Zero closed his eyes, leaned his forehead on hers, and smiled. "All ye have to do is ask, M' Lady." Standing up, he looked at Bobby, "Can you get those crutches for Steph to use? We're heading home for the night."

Bobby nodded and headed out. Ranger heard the exchange and looked around Tank, "What the fuck? You're living with her now?"

Zero got in Ranger's face and shoved him back to the wall. "Fuck you. You have no claim on her. She's not yours and she can do whatever the hell she wants. If she wants to go home with me, that is what she'll do."

"Jacob," whispered Stephanie.

Turning around, Zero walked back to Stephanie and kneeled down in front of her, "What is it, Belle?" He caressed her face while waiting for her answer.

"I don't want to wait for Bobby. Can you please carry me out?"

"Of course, Belle," replied Zero as he stood and reached down for Stephanie. Walking past Ranger, they saw his blank face slam down and Zero heard a low growl from him. Stephanie looked up at Ranger and said, "We're done with this conversation. There will be no touches, no stolen kisses, no innuendos, no nothing except for Employer/Employee contact."

Zero was almost through the door when Stephanie stopped him, "And Ranger, one more thing…"

Ranger looked up, his eyes burning holes through Zero as Stephanie said, "You will not be calling Zero, Tank, Bobby, Les, or any of the other guys to the mats for something you did." With that, Zero walked out and headed to the garage. He was ready to take Stephanie home so she could relax.

Ranger stood there and looked at Lester, "What the hell happened after I left? Who got her?"

Lester stood there for a minute debating on if he should answer Ranger or not. He finally decided it didn't matter if Ranger found out now or later. Hanging his head, he replied, "We don't know. We're still trying to figure that one."

"You don't know? How the hell do you know now who took her and beat her up?" seethed Ranger.

Lester stepped up into Ranger's face, "Listen here, asshole. It's because of you that we didn't know she was missing for a few days. When you left, we all thought she just needed some time to cool off. Finally, after a few days, Ram went to check on her and noticed she was missing. We had no leads, no letters, nothing. We were lucky that Zero got shot and ended up in the hospital."

"How is that lucky?" asked Ranger and he shoved Lester back.

"Because, that's where he found her. She was in the hospital in a coma." Lester clenched his fists. He was ready to hit someone and right now, Ranger was looking like the best candidate.

"Why wasn't I notified when she went missing?" Ranger yelled.

Tank stepped up, "Because I told everyone not to call you. When we found her, I told everyone that knew, not to say a word to anyone. Hell, have the guys here have no idea she was missing. We don't know who was responsible and since it looked like an inside job, I didn't want to take the chances."

"What? So you thought I did this to her?" roared Ranger

"I never said you did, Ranger. But, the fact is, we have no clue and until she remembers, we won't know where to look."

Ranger stood there for a minute processing all he'd just been told. "What do you mean remembers?"

"She's lost all her memory. She's been getting bits and pieces of it here and there, but until she remembers fully, we have no where to look. We've done the best we can to keep her safe," Tank responded.

"By the way," said Lester, "who the fuck called you and told you she was hurt?"

"No one called me. I called here looking for Tank for an update on things. When he didn't answer his phone, I called his cell." Ranger stared at Tank and continued, "When I didn't get him on his cell, I called the main number and got Binky. He told me there was an emergency regarding Stephanie and that everyone had responded to it."

"When I asked him what the emergency was, he said he wasn't sure but it might have had to do with her latest stalker. So, naturally I took the jet back here to see if I could help." Ranger ran his hand through his hair, "Obviously, I'm not needed."

Ranger walked out of the apartment and headed up to seven for something to drink and some rest.

One the way home, Stephanie said, "Jacob, can we stop and get some Pino's?"

"Are you sure, Belle?" She nodded. "Okay, do you want me to pick them up or do you want to come in too? I have the crutches for you."

Stephanie thought for a moment and decided, "I'd like to go in with you. Who knows what memories will pop up." Zero nodded and turned the truck towards Pino's.

As Stephanie and Zero sat in the booth waiting for their subs, they were talking about Zero's favorite movie, song, and game. The bell above the door rang as other patrons walked in. Deep in conversation, Stephanie didn't notice the man walk up to their table until he made himself known.

"Cupcake?" asked Joe, shocked to see her there with another one of Ranger's men. He noticed her casted leg sticking out from under the table. "What did you do this time?" he snarled.

Stephanie's head jerked up at the sound of his voice. She tried to say something, but felt her heart pounding and her world starting to slip away. Reaching for Zero's hand, all she had time to do was whisper, "No" and her world went black.

* * *

><p>Leave some love!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm so sorry this took longer than expected! I was on the go all day yesterday and then this chapter just wouldn't cooperate! I can't even begin to tell you how many times I threw it out and started over. I finally was able to sit down and get it out... I'm not 100% happy with it, but it's the best I can do right now! I hope you'll enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously: <em>**

_As Stephanie and Zero sat in the booth waiting for their subs, they were talking about Zero's favorite movie, song, and game. The bell above the door rang as other patrons walked in. Deep in conversation, Stephanie didn't notice the man walk up to their table until he made himself known._

_"Cupcake?" asked Joe, shocked to see her there with another one of Ranger's men. He noticed her casted leg sticking out from under the table. "What did you do this time?" he snarled._

_Stephanie's head jerked up at the sound of his voice. She tried to say something, but felt her heart pounding and her world starting to slip away. Reaching for Zero's hand, all she had time to do was whisper, "No" and her world went black._

* * *

><p>When Stephanie woke up, she realized she wasn't at Pino's any longer. Looking around, she saw Zero slouched in the chair next to her bed. His eyes were shut and his breathing was even. She knew he was asleep but all she'd have to do is make a small noise and he'd be wide awake. Not wanting to wake him yet, she carefully looked around the room; she wanted to find out where she was.<p>

She noticed an IV Pole next to the bed and followed the lead to her arm. Fighting a groan so she didn't disturb Zero, she continued to look. It didn't look like a hospital room, but she knew it wasn't a bedroom either. When she spotted a plaque on the wall, she saw the name Robert Brown on it and knew she was in the infirmary at RangeMan.

"Hey, you're awake," she heard a whispered voice.

Turning her head, she looked into the most amazing grey eye's she'd ever seen. "What happened?"

Zero stood up, leaned over, and kissed Stephanie's head. "We were at Pino's and you passed out."

Stephanie closed her eyes, trying to remember why she passed out. "Shit," she whispered. Looking at Zero with scared eyes, she said, "Jacob. I remember."

Zero sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand. "What do you remember, Belle?"

"I remember everything," was her only reply before she began sobbing.

Zero reached down and pulled her up to his chest. He held her there, his mind wondering what everything meant. Once Stephanie's sobs stopped, Zero pulled her back a little and wiped her tears. "Belle, what's wrong? Talk to me, please."

Stephanie clung to Zero for safety as she began to tell him. "I remember standing in my kitchen, fixing a peanut butter and olive sandwich. I dropped an olive in Rex's cage and when I turned back around, he was standing in my way."

"He told me that I needed to come with him; that Grandma was in the hospital and needed me. I wanted to grab my phone, keys, and purse, but he wouldn't let me. Told me that I'd be back soon or he'd come back for my things."

"We drove past the hospital and I asked him where he was going. He told me that she was in a Newark Hospital. I questioned him about that and he backhanded me and told me to shut the fuck up. I started to panic. I knew if I said anything else, I'd be hit again, but I didn't want him to taking me anywhere."

Zero hadn't realized he was holding her so tight until she finally said, "Jacob, can you loosen up just a bit?"

He looked down and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Belle. I didn't mean to hurt you." He looked in her eyes, "I'd _never_ hurt you."

Reaching her hand up, she cupped his face. "I know that, Jacob. I trust you completely."

Zero kissed her palm and shut his eyes. Not wanting to ask but needing an answer, he pushed on. "Belle, who took you? Who is responsible for hurting you?"

Closing her eyes and looking down, she whispered a name. Unsure if he heard correctly, Zero tipped her chin up and asked her again, "Who?"

Taking a deep breath and slowly blowing it out, she answered him again.

Zero believed her, but he wanted to make sure he was killing the right person. "Look at me, Belle." He waited for her eyes to meet his, "Are you one hundred percent sure?" She nodded with tears leaking out.

Zero stood up, kissed the top of her head, and walked out of the room. She knew he wasn't pissed at her and knew where he was going. Had she not remembered everything she might have been worried, but she knew he was heading to the gym to work out some frustrations.

Knowing she wasn't going anywhere with the IV in her hand, Stephanie leaned back and shut her eyes. The next time she opened them, she saw Bobby and Ram in the room with her.

Bobby was taking out the IV and Ram was sitting in the chair. Ram noticed she was awake and stood up, "How are you feeling, Steph?" he asked.

"My head is still throbbing," she replied as she looked at his worried face. "What's wrong?"

Ram looked at bobby and saw him slightly shake his head. Stefani noticed it as well and knew they were hiding something. "Tell me and tell me now."

Bobby and Ram looked at each other and mentally fought over who should tell her. When she saw Ram look away, she knew he had lost.

"Steph," asked Ram, "what did you tell Zero?"

She looked around wishing that Zero would walk through the door, but he didn't. "Where is he? Please tell me he didn't leave."

"Relax, Bomber," said Bobby. "He's on four sleeping."

"Why is he sleeping? What did you do to him?" demanded Stephanie as she tried to sit up.

Ram tried to hold her down, "He was worked up in the gym. He bloodied his knuckles from beating on the bag. He wouldn't stop and Bobby had to sedate him." Ram looked in her eyes, "We've _never_ seen him like that before."

"I want to go to him," she stated.

"No can do, Bomber. We need to be able to protect you."

"Protect me from Zero?" she laughed. When Bobby and Ram nodded, she knew they were being serious. "He won't hurt me," she yelled.

"Steph," started Ram. "We don't know what set him off or how he'll react when he wakes up."

"I'm going up there and you can't stop me." Stephanie sat up and looked for her crutches. Spying them in the corner, she asked, "Will you please get my crutches?"

When neither Ram nor Bobby moved, she hopped off the table and clumsily made her way to the wall. "Thanks for the help guys, I appreciate it," she sarcastically said to them.

"Stephanie, wait." Ram reached out and grabbed her crutches. "If you're going up there, so am I."

Stephanie grabbed her crutches and took off for the fourth floor. When she reached Zero's apartment, she let herself in and saw Tank sitting on the couch. "You can leave. He won't hurt me."

Tank stood up and approached Stephanie, "Steph, what happened? I saw him on the monitors. He left the infirmary and went straight to the gym and pounded the hell out of the bag. He wouldn't stop; it was like he didn't even recognize we were there."

Stephanie looked at Tank and sighed, "It's my fault. I remembered a lot of shit and told him about it. Once he heard some, he took off and went to the gym."

Tank looked at her and lifted his chin, "What did you tell him? What do you remember?"

Stephanie really didn't want to get into it with the guys, she wanted to check on Zero. Saying the only think she could think of, she responded with, "Everything," and took off for the bedroom.

Crawling up in the bed, she wrapped an arm around Zero and hugged him. She saw his bandaged hands and whispered, "Oh Jacob. I'm so sorry."

Waking up, Zero felt an arm around his waist and smiled when he noticed it was Stephanie's. He reached up and interlocked their fingers together and listened to her breathing. She was asleep. He wondered how she ended up in bed with him; hell, he wondered how he ended up in bed. Last thing he remembered was being in the gym beating shit out of the bag as he pictured Joe Morelli's face. Remembering what Stephanie had told him, he became enraged once again, but knew he had to keep calm.

He slowly rolled over to face the beautiful woman in his bed and sighed when he saw her. She had tear stains on her face and he wanted nothing more than to take them away. Reaching up, he stroked her cheek and accidentally woke her up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, Belle."

"It's fine. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Stephanie leaned over and kissed his lips. "Are you okay?"

Zero pulled back and looked at her. He knew he couldn't lie to her. "Physically, I'll heal. Mentally, I'm pissed." Closing his eyes, he sucked in a deep breath and asked, "What do you want to do about him? I cannot and will not let him go unpunished."

Stephanie laid in Zero's arms as she thought about the answer to his question. She ran through the beating he had given her, how he'd hit her multiple times with a pipe, how he'd hit her on the head with the butt of his gun, how he'd left her in the alley after telling her she was nothing but a whore and slut and he hoped she died.

She relived the pain of each blow to her body, the pain of her leg breaking and her head splitting open. Did she want him to live? No, but she also didn't want any of the guys going to jail or prison for murder.

She hadn't realized she was crying until Zero reached up and wiped her tears away. Leaning down, he kissed her cheeks, forehead, eyelids, and finally her lips. "It's okay, Belle. He'll never ever hurt you again."

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to her again. In the blink of an eye, Zero was hovering over her, careful not to hit her casted leg. He cradled her face in his hands and stared, "My beautiful Belle."

"Jacob," she whispered as his lips crashed down. Her good leg found its way to his hip as his hand slid up her ribcage and rested just below her breast… and then there was a knock at the door.

Resting their foreheads together, Zero closed his eyes and wished the intruder would go away. But he didn't. There was more pounding on the door and Zero knew if he didn't go answer it, they would bust in. "I'm sorry, Belle," he said as he stood up.

Stephanie lay there staring at the ceiling, _what the fuck are you doing, Plum? You are so not ready for this. He's going to leave as soon as you're better and able to take care of yourself._

All those thoughts were flowing through her head when Bobby and Ram appeared. "How are you this morning, Bomber?" asked Bobby. "You're looking a little flushed there. You have a fever?"

Stephanie blushed and hoped he couldn't tell what her and Zero had been up to. "I'm fine. What brings you by?"

As Bobby watched Zero sat down next to Stephanie and pulled her hand into his lap, he said, "Just wanted to check on you two. And find out what happened yesterday."

Zero squeezed her hand, letting her know she had his support. "I know who did this to me. I remembered everything yesterday. Not just about the attack, but I remember my entire life and everything that has ever happened. It all came back when I saw him."

Ram sat down in the chair and leaned forward, "Saw who, Steph? Who did this to you? Who is the fucker that we get to kill?"

Shaking her head, Stephanie looked at the guys, "No, you can't kill him. I won't let you."

"What?" yelled Ram. "He fucking beat the shit out of you, left you for dead, and you're telling us we can't do shit to him?"

Zero scowled, "Shut up, Ram. Just listen to her and then we'll figure something out."

Stephanie continued, "If I tell you who it was, I don't want you running out to kill him. I don't want anyone going to jail or prison because of me. I won't let you."

"Bomber, none of us will be going to jail or prison. They'd have to find the body and tie it back to us first. Now, who was it?"

Looking down at her hand joined with Zero's, she finally gave up the name. "Joe Morelli."

* * *

><p><em>Okay everyone... do they go after him? What do they do? How does Stephanie react to their decision? Let me know what you think! Oh, and we will be hearing from Ranger again, don't worry!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for the reviews, messages, and add to alerts. I appreciate that all very much!

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>_Stephanie continued, "If I tell you who it was, I don't want you running out to kill him. I don't want anyone going to jail or prison because of me. I won't let you."  
>"Bomber, none of us will be going to jail or prison. They'd have to find the body and tie it back to us first. Now, who was it?"<br>Looking down at her hand joined with Zero's, she finally gave up the name. "Joe Morelli."_

* * *

><p>Stephanie woke up to Zero's kisses on her shoulder. Looking over at him, she smiled. "Good morning, Jacob."<p>

"It is a very good morning, Belle," he replied as he trailed kisses down her shoulder to her arm. "Do you remember what today is?"

Stephanie decided to play around with him a little, "It's the day you wake me up with kisses?"

"Mmm, that's every morning," he whispered as he kissed her arm again.

"Today is the day that you have a client meeting."

"Yes, it is. But, this has nothing to do with work."

Stephanie decided to play just one more time, "This is the day you kick me out and tell me I have to go back to my apartment."

Zero stopped kissing her and turned her head towards him. "Stephanie, please, tell me you don't really think that? I would never kick you out. _Ever_."

All kidding aside, Stephanie looked up at his face and caressed his cheek, "I was playing, Jacob. I'm sorry; I didn't think you'd take it seriously."

Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against her and breathed her in. "I don't want you to leave, Belle. I like what we have here. Hell, I've had you in my bed for six weeks, I don't think I'll be able to sleep without you in my arms." Looking in her eyes, he decided he couldn't wait until later like he'd planned, "Move in with me permanently."

Stephanie stared at Zero thinking she couldn't have heard what she thought she heard. "What?"

"Move in with me permanently. You already have seventy-five percent of your belongings here. You've been living with me since you were released from the hospital. I love having you here. Please, say yes," begged Zero.

"I… are you sure?" she asked. Zero smiled and nodded. "Um… uh… are you really really sure?"

"Belle, I have never been so sure of anything in my life before. I want you in my life, in my house, in my bed for as long as you'll let me have you." He lowered his lips to hers as if to prove how much he wanted what he was saying.

When he pulled back from the kiss slightly, she whispered, "Okay." When he heard her response, Zero felt like the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Looking at her with a sparkle in his eye, he asked, "Will you go out with me tonight?"

Stephanie looked up at him and nodded, "Where to?"

"Let me worry about that. I want to show you a night on the town. Take you on a real date."

"A real date? You mean like dinner, flowers, talking?"

"Yes," he whispered. "Haven't you ever been on a real date?" Zero watched the emotions fly across her face and knew the answer.

"No. Dickie never wanted to go anywhere, he was too busy with work or studies. Joe, well his version of a date was pizza, game, and sex. Ranger… well, he didn't date."

Zero looked over at the clock and thought for a moment. "We need to get up and get ready, you have to be to the doctor's office in just about two hours. I'd love to go with you, but I have that client meeting."

"I know," Stephanie said. "Bobby is going with me so he can talk to the doctor about an exercise program. I'll just be glad to be out of this damn cast in a few hours." Stephanie looked at the bed and then back up at Zero, "I wish you could go with me, but I know you have to go to the meeting."

"I do," he replied. "The client will only deal with me and Manny. We're the only ones he trusts." Standing up, he pulled Stephanie up and handed her crutches over.

Once they were ready for the day, Zero grabbed two cups of coffee and waited for Stephanie at the door. When the door opened, they saw Bobby and Ram standing there about to knock.

"Bomber, you ready to get the cast off?" asked Bobby.

"YES!" she shouted. "Let's go!" Stephanie turned to give Zero a kiss and heard a grumble behind her. Turning back around, she looked at Ram and asked, "What is your problem?"

Ram threw his hands up in the air and walked away in a huff to the SUV. Looking at Bobby, Zero asked, "What's up his ass and where's he going?"

Shuffling his feet as he looked to the ground, Bobby finally answered, "He's going with Steph and me to the doctor's office. Said he wanted to be there for her first step out of the cast."

Zero closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "Damnit!" he cursed. "He knew I wanted to be there. Knew I tried to get this client meeting pushed back just a few hours." Zero was beating himself up at not being able to be there for Stephanie.

Stephanie knew what he was doing; she could see it in his eyes. Grabbing his arm, she forced him to look at her. "Jacob, I know what you tried to do and I know you want to be there with me. I'd love if you could be, but also know that you have a job to do." Stephanie leaned into Zero's side, trying to give him some strength. "I will be fine. Besides, I'm probably not going to be all that steady the first time out."

Bobby walked off, giving them some alone time as Zero turned to Stephanie. "That is the reason I want to be there for you, Belle. I want to be there to help steady you on your first walk. I want to be the one that catches you if you fall. I want to be the one receives your hug when you are so damn excited to have the cast off."

"Listen to me," demanded Stephanie, "go to the office, go to your client meeting. I'll call you as soon as I can and give you an update. Besides, you have to give me time to get ready for our date tonight."

Zero laughed as he hugged Stephanie to him. "I'll be waiting for your call all day. Please, as soon as you are out of the office, call me. I'll excuse myself from the meeting to hear your voice. Promise?"

Nodding with a smile, Stephanie leaned up to kiss his lips once again, "I promise, Jacob."

Zero walked Stephanie to the SUV and helped her in. Once she was buckled, he leaned in and gave her a kiss. When he backed away, he whispered, "Call me as soon as you can," and shut the door.

"Don't worry man, we'll take good care of her," said Bobby as he jogged around to the driver side.

Ram rolled down the window and yelled out to Zero, "Have fun at your meeting. I'll take good care of Stephanie. She won't want for anything."

Zero was about to say something, but he heard Stephanie reply, "You're right, Ram. I won't want for anything because I know that when I get home from the doctor's office, Zero will be here with open arms."

Ram grumbled something under his breath as Bobby drove off. Stephanie sat back and tried to figure out what was wrong with Ram. She knew he and Zero had been fighting off and on ever since she was released from the hospital, but she didn't know why.

Leaning forward, she tapped him on the shoulder, "Ram, what is going on with you and Jacob?"

Ram turned around to face her. "Why do you call him Jacob, yet you still call me Ram?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" she asked obviously confused.

"You will bounce back and forth between calling him Zero when around everyone and Jacob when you two are alone, or in the company of a few people. Yet, me… you always call Ram. You've only called me Michael once, and that was in the hospital."

Bobby focused on the road, trying to keep out of the discussion. He wasn't about to get in the middle of that… nope, no one could make him, he thought as he drove.

Stephanie sat back and thought. "I don't know. Maybe because you've always been _Ram_ to me. Even when I woke up and tried to remember everyone and everything, you were re-introduced to me as Ram. I only found out your name because I asked Zero one night."

"As for calling him Jacob, it just feels more natural to call him that when we're not at work. If you want to be called Michael, then tell me. But do _not_ make this out to be some sort of pissing contest." Stephanie sat back and rubbed her temples.

Ram turned back around in his seat and thought about what she'd said. Yes, he wanted her to call him Michael. He wanted to hear her scream it as she lay under him. But what he wanted didn't matter. He knew he'd never have that opportunity. He saw in her eyes, that her heart belonged to Zero… even if she didn't know it yet.

Three hours later, Stephanie was back at the house getting ready for her date. Her cast was off and the x-ray showed the break was fully healed. She'd need to do some exercises to gain full mobility and strength, but she was able to walk on her leg as long as she took it slow.

Standing in the bedroom, wrapped in a towel, she picked out a pair of black dress slacks and a blue sweater. Knowing she wasn't allowed to wear heels yet, she settled on a pair of black flats.

When she walked into the living room, she heard a knock at the door. Not knowing of anyone stopping by, she walked over and looked through the peephole. What she saw made her heart stop. Zero was on the other side of the door, dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a grey sweater, holding a rose in his hand.

Swinging the door open, Stephanie stood there staring at her date. As she looked him up and down, she noticed him doing the same to her.

"M' Lady," he said as he bowed and offered her the rose.

Taking the rose and bringing it to her nose, she smiled, "Thank you, Jacob."

Walking in the house, he shut the door behind him and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You look beautiful, Belle," he said as he gently kissed her lips.

Looking down, she shrugged, "I guess. I'm sorry that I'm not in a dress or heels, but…"

"Shh," he said as he placed his finger on her lips. "I don't care what you are wearing. You look beautiful in anything." Zero grabbed her hand and slowly walked to the kitchen. When he reached the cabinets, he pulled out a small, thin vase and filled it with water. Stephanie placed her rose in after smelling it one more time.

Zero offered her his arm as he asked, "Shall we go? We have dinner reservations for forty-five minutes from now."

Stephanie grabbed her purse and linked her arm through Zero's. "Let's go. I'm starved," she stated.

After handing Stephanie into the truck, Zero climbed in and they took off. Not knowing where they were heading, Stephanie looked over and enjoyed the scenery inside the truck. Knowing he was being checked out, Zero smiled and tried to hide the redness that creeped into his cheeks.

"You're cute when you blush," Stephanie said.

"Cute? Hmm, not sure that fits with my image, Belle," teased Zero.

"Okay, so how about ruggedly handsome? Does that work?" she teased.

"Hmm, ruggedly handsome?" Zero asked as he ran his hand over his cheeks and chin. "Yeah, I guess that works."

Stephanie laughed and then remembered something, "Hey, you promised me you'd tell me how you got the name _Zero_ and you've not told me yet. I want to know tonight."

Zero looked at her and smirked, "Okay, tonight you shall hear the story."

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was made in silence with Stephanie staring at Zero and him trying to concentrate on the road and not on the beautiful women who couldn't take her eyes off him.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed! Don't worry... Joe is not forgotten about, he will be dealt with! Now, what do you think happens during their date? Let me know! I'll be back on Monday!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_I know this was supposed to be the date/story chapter; however, I've decided to add a chapter of flashbacks as to how each started to fall for the other. I hope it's okay to do it this way… I didn't want to go back, start over, and re-write all I already had._

* * *

><p>As Zero drove to the restaurant, he zoned out thinking about how he began falling for Stephanie.<p>

_She'd been working at RangeMan for six month; mostly part time, but there were times that she was there most of the week. Zero and Stephanie had been partnered up on stakeouts a few times as well as monitor duty._

_Zero found himself checking the schedule every morning to see if Steph was due to come in and his heart would begin to race when they had a shift scheduled together. Zero would find reasons to get Stephanie to talk just so he could hear her voice._

_Once after a particularly long surveillance about a week before her disappearance, he asked her out to dinner. He was thrilled when she said yes and wanted to find some place secluded so they could have time together; just the two of them without prying eyes._

_They'd gone out to a Thai food place just outside Trenton and sat in the back corner. After ordering their food, Zero sat across from Stephanie and found it difficult to concentrate on what she was saying. He was too lost in watching her mouth move, watching her tongue dart out to wet her lips._

_After they had finished dinner, they walked around town for a little bit, just window shopping and talking. It had gotten late and the wind picked up. Stephanie had forgotten her jacket in Zero's truck and when she shivered, Zero took his jacket off and draped it around her shoulders, pulling her close to him._

_That was the first time he'd had the urge to kiss and touch her. He fought the urge for fear of her shooting him down. He knew that she had feelings for their boss, and he really didn't want to be taken to the mats for making a move on Ranger's woman._

_After they made their way back to the truck, Zero helped Stephanie in and handed her the seatbelt. When he reached the driver side, he noticed that she had slid to the middle of the bench seat and buckled up there. Starting up the truck, Zero fastened his own seatbelt and looked over at Steph, "Ready?" he asked._

_She smiled and nodded to him. On the way back to her apartment, she had laid her head on Zero's shoulder and closed her eyes. Zero stiffened for a moment; not sure if she was sleeping or not but loving the feel of her head on his shoulder. When they pulled into her parking lot, Zero kissed her head to wake her up._

_When Stephanie lifted her head, Zero was met with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. "Thanks for the use of your coat and shoulder. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."_

"_That's okay," replied Zero, "You can fall asleep on me anytime." Realizing what he'd just said, his cheeks turned a light red. He decided he needed to get her up to her apartment before he said anything else to embarrass himself._

_Walking around to the passenger side of the truck, he opened the door and helped Stephanie out. Keeping a hand at the small of her back, he led her into the building and over to the elevator._

_Stephanie looked at him and raised her eyebrows in questions. "You are tired and I know you don't like stairs. I don't mind the elevator." As the doors opened, he let her step in first and hit the button for her floor._

_When they reached her door, Zero took her keys from her hand and unlocked the door. Leaving her in the hall, he checked her apartment and found nothing out of the ordinary. Once he escorted Stephanie inside, he stood in her kitchen. He knew he should leave, but he wasn't ready to be alone just yet. Luckily, it didn't seem like Stephanie was either as she asked him, "Would you like something to drink?"_

_Zero turned to her and nodded. Once they had drinks in their hands, they headed to the couch and sat down. Stephanie took her shoes off and groaned. "What's the matter?" asked Zero._

_Stephanie looked at her feet and back up at Zero. "My feet are so sore. They feel like I've been walking all day long without a break."_

_Zero decided to act on that. He reached down, grabbed her legs, and placed her feet in his lap. He began massaging them, working out the kinks. He worked on her feet and up her calf. Hearing her moan at the sensation caused his pants to tighten and he hoped she hadn't realized it._

"_Oh God, Zero, that feels so damn good." Stephanie leaned back and closed her eyes, giving over to the sensations he was providing. "Oh yeah, right there," she murmured. "Mmm, yessssss, don't stop."_

_Zero sat there listening and trying hard to keep his body from responding to the sounds and words coming from her mouth. The more he rubbed her feet, the louder she became, and the harder he found himself._

_Finally, he had to stop rubbing her feet for fear of coming in his pants like a teenager. He tried to find some way to excuse himself without her seeing the effect she was having on him. If he had any hint that she was as into him as he was her, then he'd have made a move on her, but instead, he thought she was one hundred percent in love with Ranger, so he willed his erection to go away before he had to stand up._

_Stephanie sat up and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for that, my feet feel a lot better. I'll be back in a second." She stood up and left the living room. Once she was out of sight, Zero reached down and adjusted himself thinking, "Shit, this isn't going to go away easily." Zero decided he needed to head home and take care of the problem himself, which is exactly what he did._

Stephanie looked over at Zero while he drove, obviously lost in his own thoughts. As she sat there staring at him, she thought back over how things changed between them.

_Stephanie remembered waking up in the hospital; Zero's face and voice were the first things she remembered. Even though she didn't know him at the time, she felt safe, like she knew he wouldn't hurt her._

_When she slept, he was always there, holding her hand or laying next to her. He kept the demons away, he kept her smiling, he kept her safe. When she left the hospital, she wondered how long Zero would be there to help her. He'd promised she could stay at him place and that he'd go to her therapy appointment with her._

_At the first therapy appointment, Stephanie found herself wishing she could remember more about Zero. When Stephanie told the therapist what she could remember about the attack and what she'd remembered since she woke up, Zero was there holding her hand, rubbing circles across her knuckles with his thumb. At first, she thought that gesture was odd; however she soon found it comforting._

_After the therapy appointment, Zero took her back to his house and made her dinner. As she sat and watched him, she began to wonder what it would be like if this were an everyday occurrence. She found herself wanting a life with a husband, a home, a dog, and maybe kids._

_Zero caught her staring at him and smiled. "What's the look, Belle?"_

_Blushing, she looked down at the counter top and shrugged, "Just thinking."_

_Zero came over to her and tipped her chin up, "Good thoughts, I hope."_

_Stephanie tried to avoid telling him what she was thinking, "What's for dinner?"_

_Zero laughed and turned back to the stove, "Nice distraction technique. But, don't think I'll let it go for good." Dipping the spoon in the sauce, he blew on it to cool it, and turned back to Stephanie. "Here, try this."_

_She closed her eyes and tasted the sauce on the spoon. "Oh my, that is delicious."_

_Zero smiled, "Good, it's just about done. I'm making my mother's Chicken Parmigiana. I don't make it often, so I hope it turns out well."_

_After dinner, they went to the porch swing. Stephanie placed her crutches up against the house and relaxed into the swing. Feeling Zero sit down next to her, she opened her eyes as he reached an arm around her._

_Leaning her head on his shoulder, she sighed, "Thank you, again, for letting me stay here. I know you didn't need a burden, so I'm sor…"_

_Zero placed his finger on her lips. "Shh. Don't apologize. If I didn't want to have you here, if I didn't want to help you heal, I wouldn't have asked you to come here. I knew what I was getting into and I enjoy having you here. Don't ever doubt that."_

_After getting ready for bed that night, Stephanie slid to the head of the bed, making sure to prop her leg up, and waited for Zero to join her. When he sat down next to her, he grabbed her hand._

"_Thank you for a wonderful evening," he whispered._

"_I should be thanking you," she said. "I don't remember a guy ever cooking for me. And your porch swing, ohmigod, I love it. I love sitting outside, swinging, and enjoying the breeze."_

"_I'll cook for you anytime, Steph."_

_Stephanie turned and smiled at him. She saw love in his eyes and that shocked her for a moment. She had a feeling that there was someone else in her life, but thought if that were true, where was this person? Why wasn't he here with her and better yet, if there was someone in her life, why wasn't she at home with him?_

_Two days before she got her cast off, Stephanie looked at Zero and realized she was falling for him. She had remembered about Ranger and what he'd said, she'd remembered about Joe and what he'd done and she realized neither of them were in her life for the long haul._

_Zero had been there since she woke up, and if she thought about it, he'd been there since before the attack. She remembered sitting in her apartment with him many nights, just watching a movie, talking, or playing board games._

_He knew all about her and he was still around. She know as much of his past as she was allowed to know. If she asked him a question, he answered it to the best of his ability. He never once harped on her about her job, instead, he helped her get better._

_Stephanie pictured her future and in it, she saw her and Zero standing in a back yard with a dog running round chasing a toddler. When she turned her head to look at Zero, she saw him standing there with an infant in his arms._

"Steph?" asked Zero, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? I heard you gasp."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking of something." Stephanie looked around and realized they were in the parking lot of the Thai place they had first gone to have dinner. "Oh, Jacob, this is perfect. I've not been here since that one surveillance shift."

Zero smiled and angled out of the truck. Opening up her door, he held a hand to help her down. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Blushing, she replied, "Not in past thirty minutes."

"Well, then," he whispered close to her ear, "let me tell you again and again and again." He kissed just below her ear and felt her shiver. "Are you cold?" laughed Zero.

"No, actually, I'm quite warm."

Zero wrapped an arm around her waist and nodded to the door, "Shall we go have dinner?"

"Of course. I can't wait for my story."

Zero opened the door and followed behind Stephanie. Once they were seated, and the food was ordered, Zero began his story.

* * *

><p><em>I hope this helped explain some of how they each started to fall for the other. I'm sorry that it was left out of the previous chapters. Let me know what you think. I promise the next chapter WILL be the date and story of how Zero got his name.<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and alerts! You are all awesome!_

* * *

><p>Zero hopped out of the truck and jogged to the passenger side. Opening the door, he was once again struck with the feeling of things finally going right.<p>

Zero helped Stephanie out of the truck and held her hand on the way inside the restaurant. Once they were inside, the greeter stepped up.

"Welcome to Mi Thai," she said. "Table for two?"

"Yes, please," nodded Zero. 'If it's available, we'd like the table in the back, please."

The greeter looked and nodded. "Follow me please." After they were seated, they looked at the menu and decided on what they both wanted. Once their orders were placed, Stephanie sat back and stared at Zero.

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "I know what you want. Are you sure you want to hear it? It might change how you look at me."

Stephanie thought about his question. "I honestly don't see how anything you tell me would make me look at you any differently. I know what you do and I have an idea of what you've done before."

Zero reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "I can only hope you feel the same when I'm done."

"You know I was in the Army, right?" Stephanie nodded. "I joined when I was eighteen. Actually signed up the morning of my eighteenth birthday. I knew about guns and how to use them. My father and grandfather took me hunting as a kid. I had no problem being still and waiting for my prey."

"When my commanding officer found out about that, I was given the opportunity to become a sniper. I jumped at the chance." Zero took a drink of water and thought about how to continue. "By the time I'd been a sniper for three years, I had already eliminated over one hundred targets."

Zero looked in Stephanie's eyes as he told her that, waiting to see rejection, disgust, or horror. Instead, he saw the same love and admiration he'd always seen there.

"Please don't stop," she whispered.

Inhaling deeply, he continued his story. "One day, during my fourth year, I met up with a bunch of guys for a mission. One of them asked me how many targets I'd been given to take out. I gave him my number. When he asked how many I'd missed, I told him zero."

Stephanie looked at Zero with a sad smiled. She could tell what it took for him to tell his story. She wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but he continued talking.

"In the fifteen years I've been a sniper, I've never missed my target and I've never had to fire twice."

Hesitantly, Stephanie spoke. "Can I ask what your current number is?"

Zero looked horrified to answer that question. "Let's just say I'm the best of the best and I've been approached to train others."

The waitress brought out the Thai Peanut for Stephanie and Drunken Noodle for Zero. "Anything else?" she asked.

Stephanie looked up and smiled, "May I please have a Thai Iced Tea?" The waitress nodded and left.

After the waitress left, Stephanie looked at Zero. "Can you answer my question?"

Looking in her eyes, he will her to let it drop. He knew if she found out how many lives he'd ended, they would be over before they ever had a chance.

Stephanie saw the look and knew what he was thinking. "Jacob, listen to me." She waited until he look at her eyes. "The number doesn't matter to me. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But know this. No matter how high the number is, I will never look at you in a bad way."

"What you've done, and continue to do, you do for your country. You do for my freedom. You do for the free dome of every American… including the one's that don't deserve freedom."

Zero sat there knot knowing what to say. He'd just told Stephanie that he'd killed over hundreds of people and she didn't bat an eye or even look like she was ready to flee.

"I don't deserve you," he said. Seeing she was about to object, he hurriedly said, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to push you away." Zero reached for her hand again, "I want a chance at a relationship with you. I have strong feelings for you and I think we deserve a chance to see where this goes."

Stephanie smiled and nodded as the waitress sat down her iced tea and left. "I have strong feelings for you, too. I think I started to have feelings for you before my accident. Spending dinner with you, watching movies, or just talking. I realized how much I liked you and looked forward to seeing you every day."

Not knowing what to say to that, Zero began eating his dinner. The two of them ate in companionable silence for the rest of dinner. After their plates were cleared, Zero asked, "Would you like some dessert?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I've never tried any Thai dessert." She leaned in closer and whispered, "Is it any good?"

"Trust me?" asked Zero.

"With my life," was the reply.

"Then allow me to order dessert." Zero flagged down the waitress and ordered Sticky Rice for the two of them. Hearing the name, Stephanie cringed

"How can rice be a dessert?" she asked.

"Just wait, you'll see." When the waitress returned, she sat the plate down between the two of them and left. Zero picked up a fork, put some sticky rice on it, and offered it to Stephanie.

Opening her mouth, she accepted the bite expecting it to taste like rice. She was pleasantly surprised at the wonderfully sweet taste she found instead. "Mmmm, that is good," she moaned.

"See, I would never lead you astray. I told you we'd have dessert and it would taste good." Zero smiled when he saw Stephanie reach down for the fork. Expecting her to take another bite, he was surprised when she held the bite out for him.

After finishing off the sticky rice and paying the bill, the two of them headed back to the truck. "What are you up for now?" asked Zero as he wrapped his arms around her.

Laying her head against his chest, she sighed. "I'm not sure, but I know I'm not ready to call it a night yet."

Zero lowered his lips, kissed her head, and asked, "Do you want to head home and continue talking?"

"I'd like that."

Back at Zero's house, Stephanie changed into her shorts and t-shirt while Zero grabbed a couple of coke's. When Stephanie walked back into the living room, she had to stop herself from stumbling. Zero was standing there in his black dress pants and nothing else. He'd stripped out of his shirt and tossed it on the back of the recliner.

Sitting down on the couch with his back against the arm rest, Zero patted the spot between his outstretched legs and waited for Stephanie to sit. When she leaned back against him, he rubbed up and down her arms. "How's your leg? Have you done too much today?"

Stephanie thought about it and shrugged, "It seems to be okay. It's a little sore, but not as bad as I thought it would be."

She knew it was something that needed to be talked about, but she kept hoping it could be put off longer. Denial land was her favorite vacation spot and right now, it sounded good… that was until Zero brought up the subject.

"Steph? You know we need to talk about the attack. I haven't mentioned it because I knew you were healing, but now that you're out of the cast and getting back to normal, I think it's time."

Stephanie snuggled farther back into his embrace and closed her eyes. "I knew this was coming. Little things said around the office here and there… I know everyone is wanting to exact their revenge. I just don't want anyone to get in trouble."

"Listen to me. No one will get in any trouble… we are all the best of the best," smiled Zero. "What I need to know is how you want this handled. You are the victim here, not any of us. We'll follow your wishes."

Stephanie turned her head and looked up at him. "I've not seen him since we ran into him and all the memories came flooding back."

"I know. That night I called and had Tank put surveillance on him. Seems he skipped town in the middle of the night. My guess is he was counting on you dying in the alley that night and when he saw you, it was a shock to his system. What he didn't know was that at that time, you had amnesia and didn't remember a thing. I'm assuming he ran to protect himself."

"I wondered why I hadn't seen him around. I guess I was hoping it was good luck." Staring at the wall in front of her, she finally asked, "Where is he?"

Zero tightened his embrace around Stephanie and leaned his cheek on her head. "Seems he put in for an extended leave of absence at the department and took off for Virginia. He's been hiding out in a small town of Wylliesburg, Virginia. We've had to keep a very low profile. The town has less than four hundred people, so any of our guys would easily be spotted by him."

"How have you managed to keep a tail on him if the town is that small?" asked Stephanie.

Zero thought about how much to tell her, but he knew he had to be honest. He'd not yet lied to her and he never wanted to start. "We brought in Ram's brother from Miami. Had him move to Wylliesburg. He's been keeping an eye on Morelli."

"What's Joe been doing?"

"Honestly, from what Matt's reported, Morelli's being Morelli. He's dating a woman while sleeping around with two others. He's not working and he's been letting his guard down a little more each day."

Stephanie thought about what she'd just learned. She thought about how she wanted Morelli dealt with. She knew if she were to press charges, it would be tough to make them stick. The only evidence was the hospital photos of when she was first brought in. Her memory was taken from her and she knew that Joe's attorney would use that to his benefit and say she doesn't remember and is just saying what she thinks will win the trial.

She also knew that the whole ordeal would be spread through the 'Burg faster than she could blink. Making her decision, she squeezed Zero's arms that were around her and nodded. "I'm not pressing charges; I'll get nowhere with that."

Zero nodded, but knew better than to say anything, he wanted to hear it from her. "I want to see him before he dies," was the only thing she had left to say.

Zero let out a huge sigh of relief. All he'd wanted to do since that day weeks ago, was to kill Morelli with his bare hands. Let Morelli suffer the same fate he'd dealt Stephanie, only Zero would make sure Morelli was dead before he left him alone.

Now all he had to do was find the time to make it to Virginia with Stephanie and then he could have his fun. However, he knew he wouldn't be the only one using Morelli as a punching bag. There were several men in the office that wanted in on the action. He figured that they'd be bringing Morelli back to Trenton or somewhere else close by so they all could have a moment with him, but he'd be the one to go to Virginia and retrieve the trash.

Stephanie turned around and looked at Zero who'd been quiet for a few moments. "Are you okay with my decision?"

"I'm more than fine with it. Don't ever doubt that." Zero placed his hands on either side of her face and stared for a moment before gently kissing her. What was meant to be a kiss of admiration quickly turned into a kiss of want, need, and desire. A kiss that was returned with just as much feeling as he was giving.

As he felt a hand slide up his abs, he heard the slam of a car door in the driveway…

* * *

><p><em>Well, what do you think? Who all will be in on the demise of Morelli? Will it be done in Virginia or back in Trenton? Will she actually go through with letting the guys kill him or will she chicken out?<em>

_Will Steph and Jacob ever get an uninterrupted intimate moment? Find out soon!_


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm sorry that it has taken so long to get the next chapter up. I'm also sorry that I've not replied to all the wonderful reviews and messags from the last chapter. My grandfather passed away suddenly Thursday morning and I've not had a chance (or desire) to write. I know this chapter isn't the best, but hopefully it will pass your approval. I promise that I'll get back into this soon. Again, I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>Zero groaned and stood up. Walking to the door, he mumbled to himself about "stupid fucking interruptions. Moved here for privacy. Need to find a new home." When he opened the door, he saw Binkie about to knock.<p>

"Hey, Bro," Binkie said as he walked in. "Been trying to call you, but no answer so I got worried. Thought I'd better stop by and check on ya."

Zero glared at him, "There was a reason I wasn't answering my phone, Kevin. I didn't want to be interrupted."

Ram shot a look to Zero and then past him. What he saw in the hall had him fighting to control his temper. Binkie saw the change in Ram's demeanor and turned around. "Oh shit. I see why you didn't want interrupted." Smiling, Binkie said, "Hey, Steph. How're you doing? How's the leg?"

Stephanie slowly walked up to Zero and leaned against him. "I'm doing okay. Why are you two here?"

"I need to talk to my brother and Ram wanted to come along for the ride," replied Binkie.

"What's up?" asked Zero as his arm wrapped around Stephanie's shoulder.

Ram looked at the display and fought the urge to rip Zero's arm off. He didn't like that Zero stood there in a pair of dress pants and nothing else. "Steph, how about we go sit and get you off your leg while they talk," suggested Ram. He had to find a way to get her away from Zero.

Smiling, Stephanie nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me." She looked at Zero and whispered, "Go talk to your brother. I'll be in the living room." He lowered his head and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I won't be long. Do you need help into the living room?" he asked.

Before she could reply, Ram was at her side with his arm extended, "I can help her."

Ram helped Stephanie into the living room while Binkie and Zero walked into the kitchen. Once they reached the couch, Ram helped lower Stephanie down and grabbed a pillow to prop her leg up on. However, once he sat down next to her, he grabbed her legs and placed them in his lap.

As Ram began massaging her feet, Stephanie laid back and closed her eyes. After a few minute, she felt his hands start to slide up her calf and she froze. Opening her eyes, she saw Ram's eyes locked on her legs.

"Um, Ram," she struggled to get out.

"Yeah?" he whispered, his hands still massaging her calf.

"I think that's good enough," Stephanie said as she tried to slide back and take her legs off Ram's lap.

Ram snapped out of his daze and looked at her. "Shit, I'm sorry, Steph."

"I think we need to talk," she told him. After he nodded, she took a breath and decided to put it all out there. "Ram, you are one of my closest friends and I don't want to lose that, but what's going on?"

Ram sat up and pulled her feet back onto his lap. He looked down the hall towards the front door and sighed. "Look, when you went missing a few months ago, I knew something was wrong. I went to your place to talk to you, but you weren't there. When we had no idea what happened or where you were, I realized then that I had feelings for you. I guess I knew all along, but kept them hidden. I didn't want to be rejected."

"Then when you were found, it was like a relief washed over me. I realized then that I didn't want to be without you in my life." Ram looked over to see if she was still listening and when he saw her eyes locked on him, he knew she was. "Steph, I don't want to lose your friendship, but I also want a chance to see if we work together."

Stephanie sat up and reached for his arm, "Ram, I need to be honest with you. First, nothing will make me stop being your friend. However, Zero and I… well, we're trying to see what we have and where it goes." She saw the instant disappointment in Ram's eyes and knew she'd hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Ram."

"It's okay. I knew that there was a chance of that happening, but I just couldn't go without telling you how I felt." After taking a deep breath, he continued, "You know if he ever hurts you…"

"I know. But, I don't see that happening."

"So, are you happy? I mean truly happy?"

"I am. Zero and I are taking things slow. Although I think you are making things go slower than I want at time," she laughed.

Ram not understanding, looked perplexed. "What?"

Stephanie laughed some more and finally said, "Well, had you and Binkie not interrupted us, let's just say we'd not be sitting here right now."

Ram remembered how Zero was dressed and his cheeks turned red. "Shit, so we interrupted…"

"Yeah, ya did." Stephanie twisted her head towards the hall and nodded, "So, what was so important anyway?"

"Binkie just needed to talk to Zero and he wasn't answering his phone. Although now we know why."

Binkie sat down at the kitchen table and looked at Zero. "Man, I'm sorry for coming over and had I known what was going on, I would have waited. But, I knew you'd want to know this as soon as possible."

Zero looked at his brother and tipped his chin, "What's going on?"

"Look, I don't know how much of this is truth or lies, but I knew you'd want to know. What you tell Stephanie is up to you." Zero nodded for Binkie to continue. "Mr. Plum stopped by RangeMan earlier today. Somehow he knows what happened to Steph and he knows where she is. Don't ask me how because I have no clue. He didn't ask any questions; he told us everything."

Zero looked shocked for a moment. No one had known about the attack on Stephanie except for a few of the guys. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to give us a heads up. Said that he had information on Morelli. Seems that Morelli is getting ready to move from Wylliesburg. We're not sure where, but Mr. Plum seems to think he's heading to Georgia."

"Why Georgia? What's there?" asked Zero.

"We asked Mr. Plum the same thing. The only answer he gave us was, and I quote, 'my wife',"

Zero snapped his head up and looked at Binkie. "What?"

"Bro, that's the same reaction I had," laughed Binkie. "Seems Mrs. Plum left town about a week after Morelli did. She headed off to Georgia and hasn't been heard from since. Mr. Plum said he knows she has some childhood friends down there and she claims to have gone to see them."

Zero sat back and studied his brother for a minute. "This just sounds too fucked up, man. How the hell do I tell Steph?"

"Tell Steph what?" they heard from the doorway. Both Zero and Binkie flipped their heads around and started at Stephanie standing there. "Well, someone better start talking."

Zero reached a hand out for Stephanie and pulled her onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he watched Ram sit down next to him. "Do you know anyone in Georgia?" asked Zero.

Stephanie looked at him, then over at Binkie and Ram. "Um, no one that I can think of. Why?"

Ram decided to ask, "When was the last time you talked to your mother?"

"My mother?" asked Stephanie. She thought for a few minutes and replied, "Sometime before my attack. Come to think of it, I've not seen or heard from her since I came here from the hospital."

Looking at Zero, she whispered, "Is something wrong with her?"

Zero hugged her tight and shrugged his shoulders, "We don't know, Belle. But, some things have happened that you need to know about."

"Before you say anything, do you want us to leave?" asked Binkie.

Stephanie knew what ever needed to be said was either going to be hard to hear, hard to say, or very bad. She just hoped it was a combination of them.

"I think you two should stay," replied Zero. "You know what was said and can help answer questions." Zero looked at Stephanie and kissed her forehead. "We have some news."

"Okay, so tell me." She looked, once again, at the guys. "You are starting to scare me."

Zero hugged her tight and rested his head against her shoulder. "Your dad stopped by the office earlier today. Seems he knows exactly what has happened to you."

"How? No one was told. I wasn't in the hospital here and even where I was, I wasn't under my name."

"We know that, Steph. What we don't know is how your father found out." Ram looked around and continued. "Anyway, he told us that he knew where Morelli was and he also told us that Morelli was looking to move to Georgia next week."

"So, why did you ask if I knew anyone in Georgia? I don't know all his family and friends, let alone his co-workers. Maybe he knows someone there and is looking to hideout with them for a little bit."

"Steph, there is someone else in Georgia. However, we just don't know the connection between them yet… at least a connection other than you," said Binkie.

"Who? Who is in Georgia that I would know?"

Zero looked and turned her chin to face him. He wanted to be the one to tell her about her mother. He wanted to be the one to comfort her and be there for her. "Evidently a week after Joe left for Virginia, your mother left your father. Said she was going to visit some friends, however, she's not returned."

Stephanie looked at Zero and asked, "So, you think Joe's gone down to see my mother?" He nodded. "Why? Why would he go see her? Why would she be in Georgia? She doesn't know anyone there."

Ram pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Stephanie. "Your dad asked us to give this to you; said it might explain some things."

Stephanie took the envelope and opened it up. She sat on Zero's lap and held the letter so that he could read it with her. When she was done, she sat there with a dumbfounded look.

"How? How can this be true?" Stephanie re-read the letter. "Well, I guess it kind of explains a lot. Like why she was always pushing me to marry him. Why he was always over for dinner, stuff like that."

Binkie and Ram sat there wondering what was in the letter. They knew that when she was ready to share, they'd find out, and neither wanted to push for an answer.

Stephanie looked at Zero, "I think I'm going to go lie down for a little bit, is that okay?"

"Of course. Do you need anything? Want me to come lie down with you?"

She shook her head and mumbled, "No, I'm fine. I don't need anything right now. I'd like to be alone for a just a few, but you can come in later."

Turning to Binkie and Ram, she smiled a sad smile. "I'm sorry, guys, but I'm not feeling like good company right now. Thank you for bringing over the letter, I appreciate it. Please, don't say anything to anyone else yet."

As Stephanie rose from Zero's lap, Ram stood up and hugged her, "If you need to talk, you know how to reach me."

Stephanie smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Ram. I'll let you know."

Binkie hugged her as well, "Get some rest, Steph. We'll check on you later. And, like Ram said, if you need anything, just call."

Zero stood up and helped Stephanie get ready for some rest. After tucking her in, he kissed her lips gently, turned out the light, and pulled the door shut. Walking back into the kitchen, he looked at the two guys and sighed, "We need to work fast to get this fucker. He won't get away with this and neither will that bitch." The guys sat down at the table and began working on a plan.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I promise to respond to them soon! Now, here is what you have all been waiting for... _

Stephanie woke up a little while later to the feel of soft, gentle kisses being placed along her spine. Smiling she relaxed and enjoyed the sensation until she realized that she'd gone to bed with a shirt on and the kisses were being placed on bare skin.

Felling her tense up, Zero leaned down and whispered, "Relax, Belle. It's just me and you're safe." Zero continued kissing her spine and up her shoulder blade.

Stephanie moaned and opened her eyes, "What happened to my shirt?"

Zero whispered against her skin, "It's still on you, just pushed up. When I came to bed, I couldn't resist kissing you. I'm sorry if I've overstepped, but seeing you in my bed with your shirt raised up, I just couldn't resist."

Stephanie rolled over and looked into Zero's eyes. "You are not overstepping. I was just surprised to wake up to you kissing me." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his lips down to her. Whispering against his lips she asked, "Are we alone?"

Zero growled his answer as his lips connected with hers. He tried to keep his weight off of Stephanie, but felt there was too much space between their bodies. Evidently, he wasn't the only one that thought that as Stephanie pulled him down on top of her and ran her fingers through his hair.

"God, Steph. If anyone interrupts us this time, I swear I'm going to kill them."

Stephanie laughed as she replied, "No you won't because I will get to them first. We've been interrupted too many times and, damn it, I want you." Stephanie ran her hands down his back and under the waist of his pants. As her hands reached his ass, she heard him take a deep breath.

"Steph," Zero said as he sat up a little, "are you sure? I don't want to rush anything and we can stop if you aren't ready."

"Jacob, I'm ready. I've been ready for some time now, but we keep getting interrupted." Stephanie hesitated for a moment and asked, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Hearing that, Stephanie pulled her t-shirt the rest of the way off and smiled up at Zero. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Zero grinned as he lowered himself back down to the woman laying under him. When his lips hit her neck, he heard her moan and felt her hands reach his back again. Moving his lips to her collar bone and down to her breast, he wasn't surprised when she arched her back into him.

Taking a nipple in his mouth, Zero rolled his tongue around the numb as he felt her finger nails dig into his back. His left hand slid down her ribs to her hip, squeezing just a bit as her leg came up to wrap around his hips.

Sliding down her body, Zero trailed kisses from her breasts down to her belly button and continued down to the waist of her panties. Looking up, he locked eyes with Stephanie as he began to slowly slide her panties down her legs. When he saw she was okay with his actions, pushed them off and took his place kneeling back between her legs.

Stephanie brought her foot up and placed it on Zero's swollen cock. Rubbing her foot up and down, she saw Zero close his eyes and throw his head back, growling as he did. "Steph, if you don't stop, we're going to have a problem very soon." Looking back in her eyes, he fought to control the urge to plunge in and take her hard and fast. "It's been a very, _very_ long time since I've been inside someone."

"I think you have too many clothes on," she said as she scooted back and sat up. Running her hands down his chest, she marveled at how handsome he was. As she trailed her hands down, she scraped her nails over his nipples and smiled when she heard yet another groan slip from his throat.

Reaching his pants, she dipped a hand inside and found his hard and throbbing member. She curled her hands around him and began slowly stroking him. Zero reached down and grabbed her arm, "Please, I don't want to cum like this; not like a horny teenager about to have sex for the first time."

Stephanie squeezed his cock one last time before letting go. As she pulled her hand from his pants, he stood up and kicked them off. Crawling back up the bed, Zero kissed from her toes up to her thigh, smirking every time she squirmed. When he reached her thigh, he inhaled her scent deeply and closed his eyes.

As Stephanie lay there with her body on display for Zero, she had a hard time controlling her breathing. She wanted this as much as he did and she couldn't believe it was about to happen. As her thoughts began to race away, she felt Zero's fingers run down between her lips.

"Oh my, you are so wet," she heard Zero moan. Her hips bucked up off the bed when she felt the first finger enter her. "So fucking wet." Zero removed his finger, backed off the bed, and kneeled on the floor. Reaching up, he grabbed Stephanie's hips and drug her to the foot of the bed. After placing her legs on his shoulders, he began licking her from slit to clit, his tongue swirling around her bundle of nerves, not quite touching it. He could feel her legs tightening around his body and knew she was fisting the sheet. Her hips started to move but he reached up and placed a hand on her abdomen. "Stay still, or I'll stop," he commanded ad waited for her to stop moving.

When he saw she was fighting to stay still, he plunged a finger inside her again and his tongued began its exploration one more time. He sucked on her lips as he moved his finger in and out. Adding a second finger, he looked up to see her eyes shut tight, her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, and her hands in a death grip with the sheet.

When his tongue slid across her clit, she screamed his name and her legs tightened around his neck. Zero slowed down his ministrations allowing her to ride out her orgasm. When she was able to get a breath, Zero stood up and went to move Stephanie up the bed, but she had other ideas.

Sitting up, she reached out for his cock, stroking a few times before sliding it between her lips. Zero's legs felt like they were going to buckle when her tongue swirled around his head. Taking him as far as she could, Stephanie wrapped her hand around the base and stroked him in time with her mouth.

She soon realized that the more suction she used on him, the more he enjoyed. When she reached one hand out to play with his balls, Zero had to stop her. "Please, please, as much as I love what you are doing, you have to stop." Zero leaned down and kissed her, "I want to be inside you when I cum, please."

Stephanie slid back up the bed and watched as Zero stalked her. Settling between her legs, Zero reached over to the bedside table drawer and fished out a condom. Ripping it open, he sheathed himself and looked down at Stephanie one more time.

Stephanie could see the question in his eyes and reassured him, "I want this. I want you. I want us."

That seemed to snap the last of his control and he slid inside her, both of them gasping for air as the sensations overtook them. Zero stilled for a moment, partly to allow her to adjust to him, but mostly for him to gain control of the feelings he was having. Like he had told her, it had been a very long time since he'd had sex and he was afraid he'd come too soon and not be able to pleasure Stephanie.

Once she was able to open her eyes, Stephanie looked at Zero and smiled. "As much as I love taking things slow, this seems to be a little _too_ slow."

"Just give me a second," he ground out. Once he was sure he wasn't going to hurt her, Zero began moving. Long, slow movements at first. He loved the feel of her surrounding him; her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, her inner walls around his cock. He'd dreamed of making love to her for a long time, however the past few months the thoughts had intensified. He just never thought it would really happen.

Feeling her breathing increase, Zero lowered his head to her shoulder. Stephanie took the opportunity to bite his neck. She knew it was going to leave a mark, but she couldn't help herself. She found herself quickly approaching her second orgasm and tightened her legs around him.

Zero could tell she was close and he was glad; he was about to go himself. Three more strokes and he felt her walls clamp down on him just seconds before she screamed his name. Feeling her orgasm rip through her triggered his own. Collapsing down on her, he tried to keep his weight from crushing her, but he wasn't ready to pull out of her yet.

"That was amazing," whispered Stephanie.

"No, that was… shit, there are no words for that," Zero said as he kissed Stephanie and then rolled off her. Once he was on his back, he disposed of the condom then reached out and pulled Stephanie to him with her head resting on his chest. "I'm so glad there were no interruptions. I would have hated killing someone."

Stephanie laughed, "Yeah, me too."

They lay there for a while just listening to the other breathing and thinking of what had just happened. Stephanie remembered about the letter from her father and tensed up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Zero hoping she wasn't regretting what just happened.

"I was just remembering about the letter from my dad. Some things in it worry me."

"I know. I want to know how he knew about what happened to you. Hell, I want to know how he knew you were staying with me." Zero looked over at her, "Do you think what he said in the letter was true?"

Stephanie began running her hands through his chest hair and across his nipples once again thinking about the letter. "It would explain a lot. I hope it's not true, but why would he lie to me? He has no reason to."

Zero kissed the top of her head as she yawned. "Rest, Belle. We have tomorrow to figure this out."

Stephanie leaned up and kissed him. As she laid her head back down, she smiled and kissed his chest. "Thank you for being here with me."

"Anytime, Steph. I'll never leave you. You will get through this and I'll be there every step of the way if you let me."

As Stephanie drifted off to sleep Zero hugged her one last time and whispered, "I love you," before shutting his eyes to join her.

_Well, how did I do? Let me know!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and messages. They mean a lot to me. I'm sorry that I've not updated this as frequently as I had been, however my mind just isn't there yet. The days are getting a little easier, so hopefully I'll be back to writing as much as before soon! Please, don't give up on me!_

* * *

><p>Previously: Zero kissed the top of her head as she yawned. "Rest, Belle. We have tomorrow to figure this out."<p>

Stephanie leaned up and kissed him. As she laid her head back down, she smiled and kissed his chest. "Thank you for being here with me."

"Anytime, Steph. I'll never leave you. You will get through this and I'll be there every step of the way if you let me."

As Stephanie drifted off to sleep Zero hugged her one last time and whispered, "I love you," before shutting his eyes to join her.

* * *

><p>Walking into RangeMan, Stephanie held Zero's hand for strength and courage. Today was the day she was going to talk to the guys, tell them about the letter from her father, and ask for their help. She knew most of them knew it was Joe who had harmed her, but none knew that she had given Zero the okay to go after him. Now that she'd read the letter from Frank, she wasn't sure what to do about Joe… or her mother.<p>

Sensing she had a raging war going on in her head, Zero pulled her into the conference room and held her close. Rubbing circles on her back, he leaned down and kissed her head, "It's okay, Belle. I'm here with you and the guys are here for you."

"What are they going to think? Aren't they going to wonder if I knew, and if I didn't how could I not see it?" Stephanie was trying to keep herself under control, but she knew she was on the brink of crying.

"Look at me," whispered Zero. When Stephanie tipped her head up, he smiled at her. "If anyone thinks you knew about this, then they are nuts. Not one of the men in there will think of you any differently. Trust me, okay? They love you; not as much as me, but they do."

Smiling up at him, she cupped his face in her hands. "Thank you, I needed that." Kissing his lips softly, she whispered against them, "I love you, too."

"Come on, they should be waiting in the next conference room," Zero said as he tugged her to the door.

Walking down the hall, Stephanie was surprised at how quiet the office seemed. "Looks like everyone is in the conference room," she said.

"Yeah, the only ones not in there are Brett and Caesar. They are on monitor duty."

Walking through the doors, Stephanie saw a sea of black against three walls, all the seats around the table were taken except for two left for her and Zero. Ranger was at the head of the table next to Tank and Lester. Zero pulled a chair out for Steph and pushed it in when she sat. Taking his spot next to her, he was surprised to see Ram standing on a wall and not in a chair.

"Gentlemen," started Ranger, "Zero and Stephanie called this meeting. As you know Steph's attacker was Officer Morelli. We know where he is and have just been waiting for confirmation from Steph as to how to proceed." Ranger looked over at Stephanie and nodded, "Babe?"

Stephanie tensed up at the pet name for a second and felt Zero's hand grab her leg. She smiled and patted Zero's hand for him to loosen. "Thank you, Ranger." Stephanie nodded to Zero and he began passing around a stack of papers, "Everyone please take one and pass them on. Once everyone has a copy, I'll begin."

The paper was a quick rundown of the letter she'd received from Fran, the location of one Joseph Morelli as well as the location for one Helen Plum. Once the papers were dispersed, she saw Ram look it over and back up to her with what she deemed his shocked expression.

"Now that everyone has a copy, I'll explain what this is." Stephanie took out the original letter and looked it over. "The other day, I received this letter from my father. While I won't share all the details with you, I'll tell you this." Taking a deep breath, she decided to plunge in head first.

"My father has video evidence of my attack by Officer Morelli. He found this evidence by accident; he happened to come home from work one day and decided to watch a movie. There was a blank DVD sitting on the entertainment center, so he popped it in to see what movie it was. Imagine his shock when he saw it was Morelli beating the shit out of me. He stopped the "movie", took it out of the player, and placed it in his sock drawer. When my mother came home that night, he asked her if she'd heard from me lately and she informed him that I had taken it upon myself to go on vacation."

"I won't go into full detail of his letter, however the important parts are listed on the paper you all have. Video evidence of the beating, written evidence plotting the attack, written evidence planning what to say and how to act when the news of my _death_ came to life."

Stephanie looked around at the faces of the men. All she saw was rage, hatred, and disgust. She knew if she didn't know the guys as well as she did, she'd be scared shitless; but she knew that none of the looks were directed at her.

"I had given Zero the okay to take care of Joe, my only request was that I get to have a go at him first." All the men looked up at her after that statement. "However, since this letter, I've changed my mind. None of us will be harming Joe."

Zero squeezed her hand in a show of support. He knew what she was going to say; they'd been up all night talking about her options.

"Beautiful," interrupted Lester, "if you have video and written evidence, this proves that your memory was right and it was Joe. Why not let him be punished by us, we'll make sure he never walks around here again and no one will ever find his body."

"Les, trust me, I've thought about it. But, stop and ask yourself this… why was there a DVD of my attack in my parents house? Why was there a written document planning the attack and the aftermath in my parents house? And lastly, why is my mother in Georgia waiting for Morelli?"

The guys sat there for a moment and she could tell when it finally hit them, "FUCK," roared about half the men at once. Lester slammed his fist on the table and Ranger sat there with a blank face, but she could see the rage and fury boiling under his mask.

"Exactly. So, this is what I propose. We turn all the evidence over to TPD or the FBI and we let them handle it. I think if any of you were to go after Joe, it would come back to bite you in the ass, and I for one, am not willing to take that chance."

"Chica, I go after him. No one find his body, no one know what happen," voiced Hector.

Stephanie stood and walked around to Hector, "I know you would and for that I'm grateful. However, I can't have you getting into trouble for me. I need you here, at RangeMan with me. You are my savior some days." She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "Please, stay here."

Hector saw the sincerity in her eyes and nodded, agreeing to stay and not go after Joe. Sitting back down, Stephanie continued on. "Now, there was a little more in that letter that I'm willing to share. Seems that Helen has a thing for Morelli. And I don't just mean Joe. According to my father, she was involved with Joe's dad about the time Valerie was conceived. My father has arranged for a paternity test to be done on Val; he has his doubts. As for Joe, my father said he's found evidence of an ongoing affair between them."

"Guess that explains why she was so hell bent on my marrying him; then she'd have an excuse to be at his house or for him to be at her house. My father has already contacted a lawyer to file for divorce."

Ram spoke up at that point, "Steph, what about a paternity test for you and Frank?"

"Already been done. Seems he had that done when I was an infant. He wanted to be sure I was his and not a Morelli. Why it wasn't done on Val a long time ago, I don't know, but that was up to him. He has the results from our test still and said if I want to see them, he'd be more than happy to show me."

"That's all I have for now. I'm handing over any information I have to TPD and the FBI. They will be taking over the investigation and hopefully bring Morelli and Helen back to Trenton for prosecution." Stephanie looked over at Zero, "I'm exhausted, do you think I could head down to four and rest?"

Zero nodded and stood up, "I'll be back for the morning meeting in a few." Ranger nodded and watched Zero leave with the woman that held most of his heart.

Ranger dismissed the team for a ten minute break and decided to head to his office. After he shut his door, he sat at his desk and leaned his head back. "I'm so sorry, Babe. I'm sorry for the shit you've been through and the bullshit I pulled on you."

Zero walked Stephanie into the spare apartment and helped her get out of her clothes. Once she was in her t-shirt and panties, he pulled the blankets down and tucked her in. Laying next to her, he caressed her arm, "Are you okay, Steph?"

Sighing, she nodded, "I will be. I just didn't realize how draining it would be to tell the guys." Rolling on her back, she looked up at Zero and smiled, "Thank you."

Confused, he asked, "For what?"

"For being there for me. For helping me find a way through this shitty information that was just thrown at me. For trusting me to make a decision that I fell would be best for all parties involved."

"Steph, I will always trust you." Zero kissed her forehead, lingering for just a moment. "I won't lie, I want to kill the bastard and then go after your mother, but we'll do this your way."

"I know you want to, and if I could guarantee that no one could come back against the guys, I'd let you all kill him. But, with my mother mixed in, I just know she'd find a way to pin it on you guys and I can't let that happen. This way, she will also go down. According to my dad, there was someone on the video egging him on to hit me, kick me, and punch me."

Zero held her closer, he couldn't stand the thought of her mother saying shit like that to Joe while she stood there watching him beat the shit out of her daughter. "You know, we need to make a trip back to the Newark hospital. We need to get a copy of your medical records from your stay after the beating. Those will help the case."

"I know. But first, I want to talk to my dad." Stephanie turned on her side to cuddle up against Zero. "Do you think he'd let me see if video before he turns it in?"

Zero's hand stilled and he fought the urge to scream no at her. "Why would you want to see that?"

"I want to see his face, to see what he was thinking while he was beating me. I want to see why my mother saw when she watched the video. I want to know who stood there and watched him slowly killing me and did nothing to protect me." Stephanie couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Zero held her until she fell asleep, and then quietly slipped back up to the fifth floor. He'd missed the morning meeting, but he was sure the guys would understand. As he stepped from the stairwell, Ram was walking by.

"How is she?" asked Ram.

"She's sleeping now. She's been a wreck since she read the letter."

"Is she serious about letting the cops handle this?" Zero nodded. "Damn, I so wanted to get my hands on him. I wonder if we can be the ones to pick him up and bring him back."

Zero looked at Ram and shook his head, "You know TPD won't allow that. They know how special she is to all of us."

Zero walked off to find Tank and get started on the day as Ram hit the stairwell. He stopped on the fourth floor and walked down the hall. Standing outside the apartment, he rested his head against the door and thought about what he was about to do. Instead of turning away, he swiped the master keycard and entered the apartment. Quietly creeping through the living room, he made his way to the bed room where he saw Stephanie sleeping under the blankets.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Ram slowly ran his fingers down her exposed arm, "It should be me taking care of you, not him," he whispered as he slowly lowered himself next to her.

* * *

><p><em>Please let me know what you think. I love the reviews!<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry this took so long... hope to have the next one up tomorrow! No money being made... just lots of happy fans;)_

Stephanie woke to voices coming from the living room area. Creeping out of bed, she placed her ear against the door and strained to hear.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" She knew that was Zero's voice. It sounded like he was barely controlling his anger. She briefly wondered whom he was talking to and what about.

Hearing the next voice answered her _who_ question. "I came down here to check on her and make sure she was okay. I fell asleep, no big deal."

Stephanie looked back at the bed and wondered where Ram had fallen asleep. Then she remembered waking up and snuggling back into the warm body behind her. Her hand flew to her mouth as she realized that she'd curled into Ram's body not Zero's.

"How the hell did you even get in here?" came Tank's booming voice.

She had wondered that as well. She knew the apartments all had a key card, but they were only set to open up certain rooms. She knew Zero would have closed the door behind him when he left.

"I used my card," was Ram's reply.

With his arms crossed over his chest, Tank towered over Ram. "Your card only accesses your apartment. Try again."

Ram knew if he told what he'd done, he'd be in a lot of shit, but he also knew he couldn't lie. "Fine, I swiped Ella's housekeeping card and used it to get in here." Before he could blink, Zero was on him.

"You fucking did what?" Stephanie could heard the sound of flesh meeting flesh. "Why the hell are you invading her privacy? Why the fuck would you do that to her? You know the shit she's been through these past few weeks."

Tank pulled Zero away from Ram and stepped between them. "I want the card and I want it now." Ram reached in his pocket, pulled the card out, and handed it to Tank.

"I just wanted to check on her, see if she needed someone to talk to." Looking at Zero, he finally growled out, "You know it should be me taking care of her. You know I have feelings for her."

"Feelings that are unrequited," snapped Zero.

Stephanie, hearing enough, finally opened the door and stepped out. "Stop. All of you just stop." Looking around, she saw the angry face of Zero and Ram's bloody lip. Looking at Tank, she requested, "Tank, can you please leave the three of us alone?"

Tank looked unsure, but nodded. "If you need anything, you know how to reach me." Looking at Ram, he said, "You, I'll see on the mats in one hour." When he left, Stephanie walked to the bathroom, grabbed a wet washcloth, and returned to the living room.

Handing the washcloth to Ram, she sat in the chair. "Sit down," she demanded. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked.

Zero looked at Ram and waited for him to respond. Ram looked over at Stephanie and shrugged, "I wanted to check on you."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you were okay. The shit you told us in the conference room, it had to be taking a toll on you. I was worried," Ram answered.

"So you _stole_ a key card and broke in the apartment? If I wanted company, I would have asked for it." Stephanie tried to calm herself down and stop yelling. "I came down here because I needed some time alone, away from everyone and everything. I needed sleep and then to wake up and be able to process what I just found out. I did NOT need to wake up to fighting."

Zero looked at Stephanie and could tell she was on the verge of tears. He knew he played a part in her unhappiness and he wanted to fix it. "Steph, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to wake up to arguing. I should have taken this out of the apartment."

Looking at Zero, she nodded. "Yes, you should have, however that is no longer pertinent. What I do want to know," she continued on while looking at Ram, "is why you two are fighting? What happened to the friendship I know you have?"

Ram and Zero looked at each other, neither wanting to voice the answer. Just as she was about to lay into them, there was a knock at the door a second before it flew open and crashed into the wall behind it.

Ram and Zero jumped up, ready to defend and protect Stephanie when they saw a very pissed off Ranger with his arm folded across his chest and his legs shoulder width apart. Looking over at Stephanie he said, "Babe?"

"I'm fine, Ranger."

Nodding, he turned his fury towards Ram, "Mats. NOW!" he yelled and walked away.

"Ranger, wait," hollered Stephanie as she ran after him. Catching up to him in the hall, she grabbed his arm. "Nothing happened."

"Stephanie, it doesn't matter. He stole a key card. He used a stolen key card to gain access to an occupied apartment. He will be punished."

Stephanie knew she couldn't argue with that; Ram did deserve to be punished, she just wished it didn't involve the mats.

"It's okay, Steph. I was in the wrong and I know it." Fighting the urge to wrap an arm around her, Ram looked at the floor and back up into her eyes. "I'm sorry for breaking into the apartment."

Ram walked to the stair well and took off for the gym. Stephanie stood there and watched Ranger walk away knowing that the next time she saw either of them, they'd both have cuts and bruises.

Coming up behind her, Zero wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. "Come on. Let's get something to drink."

Stephanie turned toward the apartment and lead Zero in. "Are we staying here?"

Zero looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm off work now. Do you want to go home?" Stephanie nodded. "Okay, let's get our stuff and I'll drop the key off on the way out."

Once they had their belongings ready to go, Zero and Stephanie stepped on the elevator and heading to the garage. "What would you like for dinner tonight?" asked Zero.

Stephanie thought about it and answered, "Meatball Subs."

"Pino's it is," smiled Zero.

The next morning, Stephanie and Zero walked into the conference room for the morning meeting. Ram was standing next to the door and, as Stephanie walked by, he asked, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Stephanie nodded and told Zero, "I'll be right back," before heading back into the hall.

Noticing how slow Ram was moving, she looked and saw the black eyes, busted lip, broken nose. "What else is the damage?"

"One fractured rib." Ram took a breath and looked her in the eyes, "I'm sorry. I never meant to break any trust between us. I hope that in time, you'll forgive me."

Stephanie looked at Ram and nodded, "I understand why you did what you did, but do know this. If you _ever_ do that again, I won't be so forgiving and understanding."

"Thanks, Steph," said Ram as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Now, let's get back to the meeting." Stephanie pulled away from Ram and entered the conference room to the look of a worried Zero. Stepping up to him, she whispered, "It's fine. He was just apologizing."

Zero nodded and let Stephanie have the last seat at the table. Standing next to Zero, Ram nodded and waited for the meeting to begin. Once the usual reports were completed, Ranger turned to Stephanie.

"TPD called a little bit ago. They are sending over Carl and Eddie to pick up whatever evidence you have to turn over. I told them that I'd see if you wanted to bring your father in to turn over his evidence as well."

Stephanie looked at Ranger with a half-smile. "I brought everything I have with me today. I can call my dad and ask him to bring his stuff over." Looking around she decided to ask, "Any news?"

Resting his elbows on the table, Ranger looked at the folder in front of him. "Yeah, Babe, there's news. Morelli was seen packing his vehicle around 0200 today. He hit the road at 0245 and headed toward Georgia."

"Well, at least we can get them both at once," sighed Stephanie. Standing up, she looked at the guys. "I'll go call my dad."

Thirty minutes later Frank Plum stepped off the elevator onto the fifth floor with two boxes in his arms. "Here, let me help you, sir," said Cal.

"Thank you, son," replied Frank as Cal took the top box.

"Daddy, you can bring the stuff in here." Stephanie led Frank into the conference room where her box was sitting on a table. The box in Frank's arms was quickly replaced with his daughter. This was the first time she'd seen her father since the attack and she hadn't realized how much she missed and needed him.

"Shh, it's okay, Pumpkin. I'm here to help you," Frank whispered as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," cried Stephanie.

"Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong."

Cal slipped out of the room, shut the door behind him, and stood guard so the two could have some alone time.

"I'm sorry that somehow Mom is mixed up in this. I'm sorry that I didn't come see you sooner to let you know that I was fine. I'm sorry…"

Frank cut her off and said, "Listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that is sorry. I knew something was going on, but I couldn't figure it out. I thought if I could just get some time, I could find out what your mother was up to… but I was too late. I'm so sorry that you were hurt."

Stephanie looked up to see Frank's watery eyes. She knew he was blaming himself for her attack. She also knew there was nothing he could have done to prevent it.

"Now, when are the boys from the station getting here?" asked Frank as he tried to wipe his eyes.

"They will be here in about an hour." Stephanie looked at the boxes and decided she wanted to see what evidence there was. "Where's the DVD?"

"In the box, why?"

"I want to see it."

"Stephanie, no. You don't want to see it, trust me."

"Dad, I need to see it. You said there were voices on there that you could identify. I want to see it and know who all was involved."

Frank looked at Stephanie and tried to plead with his eyes for her to change her mind. When he saw she wasn't backing down, he pulled the DVD out of the box and handed it to her. "Please, let me watch it with you."

Stephanie agreed. After popping the DVD in the player and turning up the volume, the two sat down at the table and hit play.

What Stephanie saw was enough to make her stomach turn. Morelli wasn't drunk like she had suspected. He was fully sober and beating the shit out of her. When she heard the first voice, she felt like she could retch at any moment. It wasn't until the second voice came on that she did run for the trash can, making it just in time.

"Turn it off," she yelled.

Frank hit the power button the remote just as the Zero threw the door open. Seeing Stephanie leaning over the trash can had him running to her side. Rubbing his hand up and down her back, he tried to comfort her. "I'm here, Belle. I'm here."

Sitting back into his embrace, Stephanie looked at Frank and said, "How could they? How could they be so cruel?"

Zero not understanding what was going on asked, "Who, Steph?"

Sitting up, she turned to face him and answered, "Mooch and my mother."

_Dun dun dun... now, how much did you guess? Leave me some love!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you for the reviews and messages. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter1_

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

Frank hit the power button the remote just as the Zero threw the door open. Seeing Stephanie leaning over the trash can had him running to her side. Rubbing his hand up and down her back, he tried to comfort her. "I'm here, Belle. I'm here."

Sitting back into his embrace, Stephanie looked at Frank and said, "How could they? How could they be so cruel?"

Zero not understanding what was going on asked, "Who, Steph?"

Sitting up, she turned to face him and answered, "Mooch and my mother."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later found Mooch, Joe and Helen in custody of the FBI along with all evidence that had been turned over. With Zero by her side, Stephanie watched the full video of the attack. Zero hadn't wanted her to, but she felt she needed it in order to know the full extent of her mother's betrayal. Helen was heard on the video egging Joe on to '<em>beat <em>_the __shit __out __of __that __useless __trash. __She__'__s __a __good __for __nothing __daughter __that __should __have __never __been __born. __She__'__s __nothing __but __an __embarrassment __to __me.'_

Mooch was the videographer; he could be heard giving Joe pointers every now and again, but mostly he just zoomed in and out. Mooch was working with the FBI and hoping for a lesser sentence. He turned down having Anthony as his attorney; he felt he'd have a better chance at an attorney that wasn't family.

Stephanie had spent a few days with Frank. They were trying to process what had happened; when had Helen become some a cold-blooded bitch. They were sitting in the kitchen when the door bell rang.

"I'll be right back, Daddy," said Stephanie as she stood to answer the door. When she opened the door, there was a delivery person standing there.

"Is this the Plum residence?" he asked.

"Yes it is," replied Stephanie.

"Please sign here," he said as he shoved a hand held electronic device towards her.

After signing on the line, Stephanie was handed a large envelope. Shutting the door, she turned the envelope over and saw it addressed to Frank Plum. Stephanie walked into the kitchen and sat the envelope down in front of Frank, "It's for you," she said.

Frank looked at the envelope and turned it over in this hands. "It's the paternity test on Valerie." Stephanie watched as Frank kept turning the envelope over and over.

Sitting down next to him, she grabbed his hand, "Do you want me to open it?" Frank shook his head and slowly slid a finger under the lip of the lid covering his answers. Sliding his thick finger along the seam, Frank opened the envelope and pulled the paper out. Studying the contents, Frank said nothing. He just stood up, threw the papers on the table and walked out the back door.

Stephanie wanted to go comfort her father, but also knew he needed time alone to process the news. Wanting to be sure she was correct in assuming it was not a match, she looked at the papers. "There is no way the two subjects are related," she read.

Stephanie was startled when she felt an arm come around her waist. She fought the urge to fight and tried to relax for a moment. She finally realized the arms around her belonged to Zero. Relaxing back against his body, she closed her eyes and tried to draw strength from him.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"I just came in. I saw your dad in the garage and he nodded to the house, so I figured he wanted to be alone." Zero kissed the top of her head and squeezed her. "Everything alright?"

Taking a deep cleansing breath, Stephanie shrugged. "We got the paternity results back and Val's not his."

"Damn," whispered Zero. "I'm sorry for him, but that does explain a lot, don't you think?"

Stephanie nodded and turned around to face him. "It does help explain so much. I just feel sorry for my dad. He raised her thinking she was his and now he's lost that. His entire marriage has been a lie."

"Yes, but some good also came out of him not knowing about Val for years," stated Zero.

"What good? What good could have possibly come out of this lie of a marriage?"

"You. Steph if your dad found out about Val in the beginning, he'd have left your mother. Then you wouldn't be here." Zero hissed her fore head, "As much as it sucks to find out your entire marriage has been a lie, I'm, personally, grateful that your dad stuck with the marriage. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have you in my arms right now."

Stephanie, unable to argue with that, hugged Zero tight and kissed his neck. "Thank you." Pulling out of his arms, she looked up at him, "What brought you here anyway?"

Zero let go of Stephanie and ran his hand through his black hair. Stephanie watched his grey eyes turn darker for a moment before he spoke. "We received news from D.C. Looks like Mooch is going to turn evidence against Morelli and Helen for a lesser sentence. He's not really going to be charged with anything if he testifies against them."

Stephanie closed her eyes for a moment and nodded, "I figured as much. After watching the video I knew there wasn't much they could charge him with. All he did was video tape it."

"It isn't right, Belle. He was there, he videotaped the whole thing, he didn't stop anyone. Hell, he didn't even say a damn word when we were looking for you. He needs to be punished," yelled Zero.

"Jacob," whispered Stephanie, "he will be punished. I know at least two guys who plan on beating the shit out of him when he's released."

Zero smiled, "Yeah, I can't wait for that. I wasn't able to get my hands on Morelli, but I'll be making damn sure I get my hands on Mooch." Stephanie watched as Zero's eyes glazed over as he thought of getting his hands on Mooch. "He'll pay for his part in this. I promise you that, Steph. And if Morelli ever sees the light of day again, he'll pay for it as well."

A little while later, Stephanie and Zero were sitting in the break room at Rangeman when Ranger walked in. "Steph, can I talk to you when you have a moment?"

Stephanie looked at Zero and he nodded. "Go ahead. I need to get some paperwork done before we head home tonight."

Stephanie stood up and walked to Zero's side of the table. Leaning down, she whispered in his ear, "I love you, Jacob," and kissed his cheek.

He smiled back at her and mouthed, "Love you, too" and watched her walk out of the break room.

"I don't want to be interrupted, so would you mind going up to seven for this talk?" asked Ranger.

Stephanie hesitated for a moment, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Babe, it's just a talk. I know you are with Zero now. I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize that."

Stephanie nodded and headed to the elevator with Ranger. She knew they needed to talk, and she knew it would happen soon, but she wasn't one hundred percent ready for it to happen right then.

When they walked into the apartment, Stephanie looked around. "I've not been up here since before the attack," she whispered.

Ranger stopped in this tracks and turned back to her, "I'm sorry. I didn't even think of that. If it's too much, we can go somewhere else."

"No, that's fine. I'll be okay. Just give me a minute," she said as she began walking around. She saw a picture of her and Ranger sitting on the mantle. Walking up to it, she noticed it was after a distraction and she saw the love pouring out between the two of them. "How could you be so cruel to me that day? How could you look at this picture and not see what I see clear as day?"

Ranger came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Babe, I need to explain a few things to you. Things that I've tried to tell you before, but chickened out."

Stephanie stepped out of his reach and walked to the chair to sit down. "Start talking."

Sighing, Ranger stalked to the couch and had a seat. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to, you have to believe that."

"What I believe is you held my heart in your hands and crumbled it into millions of tiny pieces. I just don't understand why. I gave you everything you asked for. I gave you space when you wanted it, I gave you comfort when you needed it, I gave you…" Stephanie couldn't continue for fear of letting her tears fall.

Ranger hung his head in his hands and took a deep breath. "I never asked for your love or comfort."

"No, you just asked for the use of my body when you wanted it. God, Ranger, do you know how that makes me feel now? I thought that you had finally let your guard down and decided to let me in. But no, it was just a way to take what you wanted and then leave." Stephanie didn't try to hide the tears any longer as they were freely flowing down her face.

"Babe," started Ranger.

"Stop. Don't call me that. You have no right to call me that," she scolded him. "I want to know one thing, Ranger. Did you get off on taking me, making me think you were letting me in, and then throwing me away? Did that give you some sense of accomplishment?"

"No, I didn't like hurting you," started Ranger.

"Really? Because you sure as hell fooled me. It seemed like it was a game to you, Ranger. Let Stephanie fall for me, let her think I'm letting her in, get what I want from her and BAM! Toss her to the curb." Stephanie stood up and faced him, "I think I've heard enough."

"Stephanie! Sit. Down. Now." Ranger said as he tried to control his anger. When Stephanie heard him, she stopped and decided to sit down and listen.

"I did what I had to do. I told you going into this that all I could give you was a physical relationship. I can't and won't let anyone in. It's too dangerous for them." Ranger scrubbed his palm over his face and sighed. "God, I wanted to let you in. I wanted you in my life. And not just for the sex, but forever. But then I remembered why I couldn't. I tried to tell you that we needed to stop, but you wouldn't listen, so I did the only thing I knew to do. I pissed you off so much that you left."

"Why, Ranger? Why won't you let someone in? And why the fuck did you have to be so damn cruel?"

Ranger couldn't look at Stephanie because he didn't have the answers. He'd asked himself those same questions ever since that night. He knew he had shattered her trust and her heart when he told her that she wasn't doing it for him any longer. He hated himself for doing it, but he didn't know how else to end things with her.

"I don't know. I figured if I told you the same old 'my life doesn't lend itself' crap that you wouldn't see what had to happen. Our relationship had to end." Ranger stood up, walked to the chair, and kneeled in front of her, "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I never meant for that to happen." He took her hands in his and kissed her palms. "You don't know how hard it is to see you with Zero. Happy, filled with joy and love. I don't think I ever really saw that when we were together."

Stephanie looked up at Ranger and saw the hurt and sorrow in his eyes. She wanted so much to take it away, but that would mean doing something she had no intention of ever doing. "Ranger, I will never forget what we had, but with that also comes the never forgetting what you did to me."

"Will we ever be friends again? Be able to go to lunch or dinner?" asked Ranger.

Stephanie looked at him and closed her eyes. "I don't know, Ranger. I just don't know." She stood up and walked to the door.

Opening the door, she heard Ranger come up behind her saying, "I love you, Babe and I will find a way to fix this." When she fully opened the door, she saw Zero standing there and watched his eyes turn to rage.

* * *

><p><em>Leave me some love!<em>


	21. Chapter 21

Stephanie looked up, shocked to see Zero standing there. The longer he stood there, she saw his grey eyes change to the look of a storm brewing; she swore she heard thunder in the distance.

"Jacob?" she whispered.

Zero snapped out of his daze and looked down, "Stephanie, if you are ready to go home, met me on five. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Stephanie watched as Zero's hands clenched and his body stood rigid, braced for a fight. "This isn't what you think; we were just talking."

"I know what I heard and I know that Ranger and I need to have a talk that we've both been putting off. Please, Steph, wait for me downstairs?" begged Zero.

Stephanie looked at Ranger and back to Zero. Pushing past him, she headed for the elevator. Once the doors opened, she turned back for one last look and hoped that Zero was behind her, but when she looked, she saw he'd stepped into Ranger's apartment and was shutting the door.

Zero stalked towards Ranger, his hands clenching and unclenching with every step. His anger was reaching a boiling point and he was ready to blow. "What the fuck are you doing? You had your chance, you broke her heart and left. What the fuck makes you think you can just pick and choose when you want to be more than friends with her? She deserves so much more than that. She doesn't deserve the shit you put her through."

Ranger stood there and took what Zero had to give him; he knew that he'd hurt Stephanie more than she let on. He never meant to hurt her; he meant to protect her. Protect her from his enemies, protect her from his insecurities, protect her from him. He was incapable of giving himself over to someone else, to let someone love him as if he mattered.

Ranger knew he would never have another chance with Stephanie as anything other than friends; and even then, he wasn't sure if he'd ever have that. He saw the love between Zero and Steph and knew they were happy together.

Looking at Zero, Ranger finally responded. "I know how bad I hurt her. That was _never_ my intention. I've only ever wanted her to be happy, but I also know that happiness doesn't lie with me. I had to find a way to get her to let me go for good. Yes, I could have found a better way to do it, but at the time that was all I could think of." Ranger ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "God, I know how much I fucked up. She didn't deserve it and I know that."

"I won't tell you to leave her alone, that has to be her decision. But know this, if you try to come between her and I, I _will_ stop you. Boss or not, friend or not, I will stop you from coming between us. You got that?" asked Zero as he poked Ranger's chest.

"Loud and clear," was Ranger's only response.

Zero walked out of Ranger's apartment and headed down to five. He wanted to make sure Steph was okay and then get her out of there. He was ready to go home and have some alone time with her before he heard Ranger's confession. Now he wondered what she was thinking.

Finding Stephanie in Tank's office on five, Zero walked in and kissed her head, "Ready to go home?"

Stephanie looked him up and down, searching for cuts and bruises. Finding none, she looked at him quizzically. "No need to see Bobby?"

Zero smiled and shook his head, "No, Belle. No punches were thrown. We just talked."

"Then let's go home," she said as she took his hand and stood up.

Zero pulled into the garage and looked over at Stephanie who was sleeping. Turning off the engine, he angled out of the car, and went around the car. After opening the door between the garage and house, he went back to the car and picked Stephanie up. Carrying her through the house, he made his way to their bedroom and placed her in the middle of the bed. Standing there for a moment, he thanked his lucky stars that she was willing to give their relationship a chance. He found he was falling deeper in love with her every day and he just hoped she felt the same.

Stepping out of the room to allow her to sleep, he went in the kitchen and began preparing dinner. A little while later, he heard her moving around and went to check on her. When he walked into the bedroom, he was shocked to find her standing at the foot of the bed in nothing but her panties and bra.

He immediately felt the stirring in his shorts as he stood there staring at Stephanie. When she looked up at him and batted her eyelashes, that was all it took to make him move the three steps to be in front of her. Taking her in his arms, his lips found hers in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

Stephanie's arms wrapped around his waist and her lips found his chest. She began nipping and sucking his skin into her mouth, pulling moans from him. Unable to let her have all the fun, Zero lifted her up in his arms and began nibbling on her neck as her legs went around his waist.

"God, Steph, do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked as he lowered her to the bed. Zero began at her neck and kissed down her body until he reached the top of her panties. When he felt her hips come up off the bed, he slid the panties down her slender legs and returned his lips to her body.

His tongue snaked out and wiggled its way between her slick folds. When he ran over her clit, he heard her begin to moan. Sliding a finger inside her as his mouth suctioned around her clit.

Feeling his finger slip inside her, she bucked her hips up and fisted the sheets. "Oh God, Jacob."

Zero moved slowly up her body, wanting to be inside her and not wanting to wait. When he reached her lips, he felt her heat engulfing the head of his cock. Slipping inside her, Zero heard Stephanie moan.

He stilled to give her a moment before he began moving inside her. Sitting back on his heels, Zero grabbed Stephanie's legs, and rolled them back with his hands on the backs of her knees. Looking down, they both watched as his cock slid in and out of her pussy. Releasing on of her legs, Zero moved his right hand to her mound and began to circle her clit with this thumb.

Within a few strokes, Stephanie came, panting and gasping. Zero felt her muscles clamp down on his cock, pulling him over the edge releasing his fluid deep within her womb. Zero collapsed on top of Stephanie, burying his face in the valley between her breasts.

"Wow," was all she managed to say as she ran her fingers through his soaked hair.

Zero rolled off Stephanie and pulled her into his side. "I love you, Belle."

Smiling and kissing his chest, she replied, "I love you, too." Smiling, wrapped up together, and satisfied, they both drifted off into slumber.

The next morning, Stephanie stepped into the bathroom and hopped up on the counter. Zero was standing in front of the mirror, only a towel slung low on his hips, his left hand on the counter as his right hand held the razor. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Zero smiled at Stephanie and rinsed his razor in the running water.

"See something you like?" he teased.

Stephanie reached for Zero's right hand and took the razor from him. He turned to face her as she slowly and carefully began to shave his face. "I've never done this before, you know."

Careful not to make any sudden moves, Zero told her, "That's okay. You seem to be doing fine." He watched as she ran the blade under the water and then tapped the razor on the edge of the sink. "I'll admit, this is a first for me, too."

Stunned for a moment, Stephanie slowly raised the razor back up to his cheek. "You mean, you've never let another woman shave you before?"

"Never."

Stephanie rinsed the blade out one last time, grabbed the wash cloth and wet it warm water. After ringing it out, she placed it on his face and wiped the extra shaving gel off. When he was clean, she leaned up and kissed his cheeks and then his lips. "Thank you for trusting me."

Zero took her face in his hands and made sure she was looking at him. "I will always trust you. Nothing will ever change that."

"I want to tell you about yesterday. In Ranger's apartment," she whispered.

"There is nothing to tell. I _trust_ you. I know nothing happened."

"But, I'm sure you have questions about what you heard. I want you to know…"

"Shh, listen," he said as he placed a finger on her lips. "I know what happened. I know what he said to you and I also know how badly he hurt you." Tipping his head up, Zero looked at the ceiling and sighed, "I want you to know, as much as I love you, as much as I want you in my life. If you feel that you need to give Ranger another chance, I won't stand in your way."

Stephanie grabbed Zero's arm and pulled him to her, "Where the hell did that come from?"

Looking at her, his eyes were slightly haunted as he answered, "I just don't want to hold you back from what you want and need. If you need to try once again, then I'll support you. I'll let you go."

Stunned, Stephanie sat there looking at Jacob. "Are you… are we… damn it, Jacob, are you breaking up with me already?"

Instantly Zero had her in his arms, crushing her to him. "Jesus, no, Steph. I'm not breaking up with you. I just… I just wanted you to know that if you felt you needed to do that, I understand."

Pushing him away, Stephanie hopped off the counter and padded to the bedroom. Pulling clothes out of the dresser, she shoved her body in her pants and threw the shirt over her head. As she tried stuffing her feet in her shoes, Zero grabbed her.

"Don't be mad at me," he whispered. "I love you. I just don't want you to feel trapped."

Looking at Zero, Stephanie stopped and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, but I need you to understand, I don't want Ranger. I use to, but I think that was just a dream or something. When he tossed me out the door the last time, I realized then that whatever we had was over for good. There was no going back."

"Then when I was attacked, I thought my life was over, but you… YOU were there for me. You helped me find myself, you helped me heal. YOU are the person I really fell in love with. You taught me what love is."

By the time she finished her speech, there were tears streaming down her face. Zero reached up to wipe them away as she leaned her face into his palm. "I think it was a mutual thing… teaching the other what love is. Before you, I had no idea what it meant to truly love someone."

Zero lowered his lips to her in a gentle yet heated kiss. Pulling her shirt up over her head, he felt his towel drop off his hips. His hands came up and massaged her breasts as they walked towards the bed. Falling down on top of her, Zero brushed Stephanie's hair out of her face and kissed his way around from her forehead to her lips as he sunk on the bed next to her.

_You know the drill... leave some love... or I'll send Zero away ;)_


	22. Chapter 22

_I don't know where this chapter came from. I sat down to work on it and my fingers seemed to have a mind of their own. I'm not sure where this twist/turn came from, but hopefully it will all work out for the best!_

Stephanie sat at the table eating breakfast and wishing Zero was there. It had been three long, grueling weeks since she'd last seen him. The morning after "the talk," as she had named it, Ranger called Zero and told him he was needed at the Atlanta office and then Ranger took off for Miami. Stephanie tried to go with Zero, but was told her expertise was needed in Trenton.

Finishing up breakfast, she washed the dishes and put them in the drainer before she got ready for work. Just as she reached for her jacket, her phone rang causing her to jump. "Good Morning, Jacob" she answered without looking at the display.

"Good morning, Belle," came Zero's voice.

"I miss you," she blurted out as she collapsed on the couch.

"I miss you, too. Only a few more days and I should be home." Zero was quiet for a moment and then asked, "How have you been with my being away?" He was worried as this was the first time Steph had been alone since the attack.

"I'm fine. No nightmares, no crawling inside myself, and I've actually gone out to dinner with the guys a few times."

"That's great. I'm glad you're healing."

"Me too. However, I've not been sleeping that well without you here. The bed just doesn't feel the same without you in it," Stephanie admitted.

Zero finally decided to ask what he wanted to know, "Any news from Ranger?"

Shaking her head, she said, "No, he left for Miami right after he sent you to Atlanta and as far as I know, he's only called and talked to Tank a few times." Stephanie heard a voice in the background talking to Zero so she waited.

"I'll be right there, just give me a minute," she heard him whisper. "Sorry, Steph, Lena needs some help on the computer, so I should go."

"Oh, um okay. Well, have a… a good day," she said as her smile faded.

"Hey, what's the matter? Your mood changed all the sudden."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just getting tired sitting here, so I should head into work and get busy. I'll talk to you tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll call around dinner time," Zero said. "Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Jacob," she replied and hung up.

Walking off the elevator, Stephanie ran into Ram and Hal who were heading out to get a skip.

"Morning, Steph," said Ram as he passed her. She said nothing in return, which worried Ram. She always said hi to the guys no matter what mood she was in. He turned to Hal and held up a finger. Walking up next to Steph, he reached for her arm and tried to turn her around. "Steph, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ram," she whispered.

Not believing her, Ram steered her toward the conference room and shut the door behind them. "I can tell something is wrong. What is it?" Stephanie stood there not answering, not knowing _how_ to answer. "Come on, just spit it out. The more you think of a way to say it, the longer it will take to get to the point."

"I have always been told that I was the only female at any of the offices other than the ladies that take care of the cooking and cleaning." Ram nodded. "Then who is Lena?"

Ram's face faltered for a second, but just enough that Steph could tell he knew whom she was talking of. She waited for him to answer and when he didn't, she turned to walk away.

Placing his hand on the door, Ram said, "Steph, wait." When she turned back around to face him, he closed his eyes and nodded. "Have a seat."

She walked to the table and saw him reach for his phone. "Hey, I'm going to be tied up for a little bit, how about you take Zip with you today. Thanks." He hung up, turned his phone off, and sat it on the table before sitting next to Stephanie.

"First, let me ask how you know about Lena?"

"Zero called me this morning to say hello like he always does. I heard a voice in the background, it was female. At first, I thought it was Maria asking if he needed anything for the apartment. He _always_ calls me before he heads up to the floor. He _always_ calls me before he leaves the apartment."

"Anyway, he said something and then came back and said that he had to go; Lena needed help with the computer." Stephanie swiped at her eyes; she didn't want Ram to see her crying.

With a quiet fuck muttered under his breath, Ram folded his arms on the table and looked down. "I'll be honest with you. I wondered about this when Ranger sent him to Atlanta. I wondered why Atlanta… they didn't need any help. If anyone did, it was Boston, two of the guys there are out on medical."

"I found out that Ranger took two guys from Atlanta, sent them to Boston, and sent Zero to Atlanta to cover their spot. I guess I know why now."

"Who is she?"

Ram was opening his mouth to answer when the door opened. Jumping to turn around, Stephanie saw the intruder was Lester. "Hey, Beautiful. You didn't come see me this morning. I had some papers for you to look… hey, what's wrong?"

Lester walked over to the table and sat down, pulling Stephanie into his arms. "Why the tears?"

Ram looked at him over Stephanie's head and mouthed, _Lena_. Les sat there for a second before fury found its way into his eyes. Pulling Stephanie back so he could look at her, "Steph, what happened?"

"Ram was just about to tell me who Lena is."

"Where did you hear her name?" asked Les.

As Steph told him what happened and what Ram had said so far about Boston and Atlanta, Lester became filled with rage. He didn't know about the guys being sent from Atlanta to cover Boston and then Zero sent to fill in at Atlanta. He wanted to fly to Miami and take Ranger's head off.

"Steph, listen. Lena is, how the hell can I put this so it doesn't sound so bad?" Lester closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "You know how when we get back from missions, we need time to decompress, get back to the real world, get a hold on our fears and emotions?" Stephanie nodded but still wondered where the talk was leading.

"Well, Lena is someone that would _help_ us when we came back from missions."

Stephanie sat up and looked at Les, Ram, and back to Les. "Help you how? And what does this have to do with Zero? He hasn't been a mission." Seeing neither of the guys willing to answer, Steph began to put things together on her own and didn't like what she was coming up with. "HOW does she help?" she yelled.

Lester began running a hand up and down her back, "Steph, I really don't think you need to worry about Zero. He loves you and I know he wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Les, you are not helping me here. HOW does she help? Please tell me, because the more I think of ways, the less I like about it."

"I have a feeling that what you are thinking is exactly what I'd be telling you."

When he said that, her face fell and the tears spilled out, "Oh God. She's… she's… I can't even say it."

Ram reached out for Steph's hand, but she backed the chair away from both men and stood up. "I… I need some air. I'm heading out for a little bit," and she walked out of the conference room.

Ram and Les looked at each other. Les growled and reached for his phone. He had only one thing on his mind at the moment and that was finding out what the hell Ranger was up to. Ram turned his phone back on and dialed Zero; he wanted to let him know what happened.

Stephanie took off on foot, she knew she wasn't in the mind to drive and the fresh air would help clear her mind. She had thoughts of Zero and Lena and all they could be doing in Atlanta. She headed out of the garage and towards the park down the road. Reaching the park, she sat down on the Merry-Go-Round and used her feet to push it around.

Her phone rang, and when she looked at the read-out, she hit ignore; she wasn't in the mood to talk to Lester, Ram, or any of the guys. A few minutes later, it rang again. This time it was Zero. She knew she needed to talk to him, but right now she just wanted some alone time, so once again, she hit ignore.

The more Stephanie sat there thinking, the more she wanted answers. The answers she'd only get from one person. Turning her phone back on, she dialed the number she'd not used in a long time.

"Yo," he answered.

"Why did you send Zero to Atlanta?" she asked.

"Babe?"

"Don't _Babe_ me Ranger. Answer the fucking question. WHY did you send Zero to Atlanta?"

She heard him let out a deep sigh. "I don't need to run my staffing decisions by you. I needed help in Atlanta, and he was the best qualified."

"Save your bullshit, Ranger. I know you had people out of the Boston office, took guys from Atlanta to fill in for them, and then sent Zero to Atlanta. Why not just send him to Boston?" When he didn't answer, she answered for him, "You sent him to Atlanta hoping that something would happen between him and Lena, didn't you?"

"Stephanie, I sent him to Atlanta for business purposes only. IF something happens while he is there, then that just goes to show you he's not who you think he is."

"YOU are not who I thought you were," she screamed at him before hanging up. When she dropped the phone to the ground, she noticed a pair of black boots standing in front of her. Looking up, she saw Ram's hazel eyes staring at her.

He held his hand out for her, which she accepted and stood up. Wrapping her up in his arms, he held her while she cried. When she was done, he kissed the top of her head, picked up her phone, grabbed her hand, and walked her back to the building. He never once asked her how she was holding up; he could see it in her eyes.

Walking through the front doors of the office, Ram led her to the elevator and hit number four. When the doors opened, they stepped out and he led her down to the spare apartment, opened the door, and walked her to the bedroom. Once she laid down, he covered her up, and curled up behind her on top of the covers.

Wrapping an arm around her, he heard her ask, "How far will Lena go to get what she wants? How far will she go to do what she's been asked to do?"

Not knowing how to answer the questions, Ram said the only thing he could think of. "He loves you, Steph. He loves you more than anyone I know and you just have to trust him." He felt her nod as he kissed the back of her head. "But, now this. If he crosses a line, I will beat the shit out of him."

Ram laid there holding Stephanie until he could tell she'd fallen asleep. Then, carefully, he slid off the bed and walked to the living room, pulling the door behind him. Opening up his phone, he decided it was time to have a chat with Zero and see what the hell was going on.

_Well... what do you think? Should I let the fingers do the typing again or tie them behind my back?_


	23. Chapter 23

Zero walked into his apartment after a rough day of picking skips up off the streets of Atlanta. He'd been running around all day trying to snag some of the lowest scum so they could be thrown back in jail. He'd missed a call from Lester and two from Ram. Neither of them left a message, so he decided to jump in the shower before returning their calls.

Once his shower was done, he wrapped the towel around his hips and walked to the kitchen for some juice. Stepping out of the hallway, he froze when he realized he wasn't alone. Looking on the couch, he saw Lena sitting there, her legs stretched out on the table in front of her.

"What the fuck?" he yelled. "How did you get in here?"

Lena stood up and Zero noticed her shirt was unbuttoned to below her breasts and her skirt was just barely covering her ass. "I let myself in. I knew you had a hard day today, so I thought I'd come down here and see if I could give you some stress relief."

Walking to his door, he opened it and looked at Lena, "Out."

"Oh come on, Z. I can see how stressed you are," she said as she ran her fingers down his chest. "I can make you forget all about it for a little bit."

When she ran a nail over his nipple, he grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from him. "I said out. I don't know what the hell you think you're doing here, but I did not invite you in here. Now leave!" he said as he pushed her out the door.

Lena stood outside his door and said, "I'll check on you later, Z."

Zero grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and didn't bother with a glass. Walking back to the bedroom, he changed into a pair of form fitting button up jeans, leaving the top two buttons undone. Laying back on the bed, he reached for his phone. He knew he needed to call Stephanie, but with what just happened with Lena, he wasn't ready to talk to her yet. He didn't want her thinking something happened when it didn't. So, he opted to call Lester first.

"Lo," answered Les.

"Dude, get me back home and get me home now!"

"Man, what the fuck is going on down there? What the hell are you doing with Lena?" asked Les as he shut the conference room door for privacy.

"How the hell did you know about Lena?" asked Zero.

"Shit, Steph came in and told us about your conversation this morning and asked who Lena was. I had to tell her."

Running his hand down his face, he asked, "Who the hell is she? Where the fuck did she come from?"

"She's someone that use to help us decompress after a mission," answered Les.

"Decompress? What the fuck? Are you telling me she is someone you guys would screw when you got back home?" Not getting an answer from Les, he knew he was right. "Well, answer the next question. Where did she come from?"

"I don't know. I can't get a hold of Ranger. I didn't know he was even in contact with her anymore. Sure as fuck didn't know she was working in the Atlanta office." Les looked up and closed his eyes, "Anything happen, man?"

Throwing an arm over his head, Zero knew he had to be truthful, "I came back to the apartment, took a shower, and when I went to the kitchen, she was in the living room. Shirt unbuttoned more than halfway, barely there skirt. She propositioned me. I threw her out."

Sucking in a deep breath he said, "I need to talk to Steph, where is she?"

"I think Ram put her in the apartment on four. She left out of here earlier after I told her about Lena. He found her in the park, but when they returned, he took her to four. I've not seen either of them."

As Zero was about to say something, his phone beeped with an incoming call. Pulling his phone away, he saw Ram's number. "Dude, Ram's on the other line, I'll catch you later." He flipped over to the other line, "Ram."

"What the hell is going on?" Ram started in a quiet voice.

"I was on the phone with Les, trying to figure things out. I just found out who Lena is and what she does, only I can't figure out why she's here." Zero sat up and looked for his wallet, pulling out a picture of him and Steph. "How is she?" he asked.

"She's sleeping. She ran out earlier and I found her in the park, sitting on the Merry-Go-Round crying. I brought her back here and talked to her for a little bit. She's pretty upset, man."

"I know. I would be too, if I were her. I need to talk to her, assure her nothing happened. Well, on my end at least."

"What happened," ground out Ram. He didn't think Zero would cheat on Steph, but he wanted to make sure.

"She propositioned me, but I threw her out. Man, I just want to come home and hold Steph. Make my world right again."

Ram's head flipped around when he heard Steph call, "Ram?"

"Steph, what are you doing up?" he asked.

"I heard you talking to someone. Who are you on the phone with?" Steph asked as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hang on," Ram said into the phone. "Steph, it's Zero. Are you ready to talk to him?"

Stephanie sat there for a moment thinking. Finally she nodded and held her hand out, "If I'm going to find out something happened, I'd rather find it out now and not later."

Stephanie took the phone and walked back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Once she sat on the bed, she put the phone up to her ear, "Jacob?" she said.

Letting out a huge breath, Zero answered, "Belle."

"How was your day?" she asked.

He knew she was avoiding the question she really wanted to ask, so he decided to answer it for her. "It was rough. I came back to the apartment to take a shower before calling you. When I got out of the shower, Lena was in my living room. She made some moves and I threw her out on her ass."

He waited to hear her response, but he was not prepared for what he received. His heart broke when he realized she was crying and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He was hundreds of miles away and unable to hold her.

"Steph, I love you and I would never, _ever_, cheat on you. I've told you before and I'll tell you every day for the rest of my life. YOU are the one I want to be with. No one else."

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "My mind knows I can trust you, but my heart… my heart has a hard time."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I understand. Hell, I'd be worried if your heart did trust me right away. I know what you've been through and I know it sucks. I just hope you believe when I say I will always tell you if and when something happens. And I will always turn women down."

Stephanie leaned back against the headboard and talked to Zero for over an hour. When the phone beeped that the battery was dying, she realized it was time to hang up. "Jacob, I love you and can't wait until you are back home."

"I love you, too. I will see you tomorrow afternoon," he replied.

"What? You are supposed to be there for another week at least," she protested.

"I don't care. Ranger set this up, I know he did. I'm coming home. He can fire me if he wants, I don't give a shit. But I will not stay here when I know you are there hurting."

"I'll be fine. I promise. I don't want you getting into trouble. Please, just stay the week you have left, and then come home to me."

"I'll see," was the last she heard as the phone shut down.

Stephanie stood up and walked to the living room expecting to find Ram on the couch still. Looking around, she saw no one in the apartment with her, so she decided to head up to the fifth floor.

Tank saw Steph walk by his office and he hollered out for her. When she walked into his office, he motioned for her to sit. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm sorry for ditching work. It's just been a very stressful day and I just needed some air, and then when Ram brought me ba…"

"STEPH! Stop. I'm not getting on you about work today. I know what's going on and I'm sorry. Had I known what Ranger had done, I wouldn't have allowed Zero to go to Atlanta."

"Does she really work for RangeMan, Tank?"

"No, she doesn't. She's not on the payroll, she not in any of the systems as an employee. If she has access to the office, it is all off the books. I've placed a call into Andre, the Atlanta manager, and am waiting his return call."

"Why would he be so cruel?" she asked.

"I can only think he finally realized what he lost and he wants it back. He's trying to get Zero to fuck up so you'll go running back to him," Tank said as he ran his hand over his bald head.

"I'd never go back to him; not after this. Not if this is how he "accepts" my relationship with Zero. He's a fucking asshole, Tank."

Tank stood and pulled Stephanie into a big bear hug. "I know he hurt you and he's still doing it. I have half a mind to fly down to Miami and take his ass to the mats myself."

Stephanie looked at Tank and shook her head, "I don't want anyone getting into trouble over me. It wouldn't make a difference to him."

Tank sighed and looked up to the ceiling. "I am bringing Zero home. He'll be home sometime tomorrow afternoon. I don't care what Ranger says. The only reason he sent him to Atlanta was to cause problems between you two and I won't allow it. His ass can stay in Miami for all I care right now."

Stephanie couldn't help the snort that escaped, "Yeah, I can see that happening. I bet he's back here as soon as he finds out Zero's back. But, thanks. I can't wait to see Zero."

"I know. Why don't you head out early and get some rest. You've have a rough day."

Stephanie was about to agree when she remembered about Ram's phone. "Oh, I have Ram's phone. I was using it to talk to Zero, but it died. Ram wasn't in the apartment when I was done talking, so I came to find him and return his phone. Is he around?"

Tank looked at Steph and shook his head. "No, he left here to go grab some dinner. Just leave it on his desk and I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thanks, Tank. I'll see you in the morning," she said. She left the phone on Ram's desk, grabbed her keys, and headed to the house for the night. She was asleep when her head hit the pillow and she dreamed of Zero all night.


	24. Chapter 24

_I know I've probably pissed some of you off by making Ranger the way he's turned out... BUT know this... there is a reason... all will be revealed soon... I promise! I beleive I've answered every review/message left for me, but if i missed you, I'm sorry and i appreciate the review! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!_

Stephanie was sitting on the back porch with her phone in her hand. She had gone over the conversation a million times in her head, but couldn't find a way to put the phone down. She had to make this call; it was time to clear the air and get everything out in the open once and for all.

Taking a deep breath, she hit the number and waited for him to answer. Just when she thought it was going to go to voice mail, she heard the one word answer, "Yo."

"We need to talk," she said.

"About?"

"Don't pull that shit with me Ranger, you know exactly why I'm calling. Why? Why did you do it? Why did you send Zero to Atlanta and then send some… some… God, I can even call her a woman. Why?" she yelled.

Ranger ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath. He knew this was going to happen eventually, but he'd hoped it wouldn't happen for a few more weeks… not until he had the results. "I had my reasons."

"That's not good enough. I need to know why… why did you throw me away? Why are you trying to ruin what I have now? I have someone in my life that loves me for me, that I love. Someone who isn't afraid of a relationship. Hell, someone who isn't afraid to even say the word relationship. Yet, here you are, trying to ruin it. It's like you don't want me and you don't want anyone else to have me. Why Ranger, why?"

Stephanie had tears flowing down her face, but she didn't care. No one was there to see her and she couldn't stop herself. After a few minutes of silence she was beginning to wonder if he'd hung up on her when she finally heard it.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" she asked. "What did you just say?"

"Fuck, I said I'm sorry, Stephanie. Okay, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry." Blowing out a breath, he added, "I promise I'll leave you alone. I won't interfere again. Hell, you won't even see me again, how's that?" He knew he wasn't being fair, but he felt it was best this way. Let her be pissed at him, it was easier than telling her the truth. The truth he'd not accepted yet.

Stephanie sat there for a moment and thought about what she just heard. "Ranger, what's going on?" she whispered.

"Nothing for you to worry about," came his short reply.

"Ranger, stop shutting me out. Something is wrong; I can tell. What is it?" she begged.

"Look, I need to go. I'll call Zero, apologize for my actions, and send him back to Trenton… back to you. I hope you two will be happy," he said before he hung up.

Stephanie sat there staring at the phone. Ranger had hung up on her before, but there was something different this time. Something that scared her. She dialed him again, but this time the call went straight to voice mail; he'd turned his phone off.

Standing up and pacing the porch, she thought about their call. He'd apologized for hurting her, he said he wouldn't interfere again. Said she'd not see him again and wished her happiness with Zero. All things she wanted… so why did she have a feeling of dread welling up inside?

Turning around, Stephanie jumped when she realized she wasn't alone on the porch. Zero stood there with a smirk on his face and his arms open, "I'm home, Belle," he said as she ran to him.

"I missed you, Jacob. I'm so glad you're home," she cried as she hugged him tight.

"Hey, why the tears?" he asked as he pulled her away and wiped her tears away.

"I…" she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

"If this is about Atlanta, nothing happened, I promise you that," Zero whispered.

"I know. I trust you." Stephanie thought about her conversation with Ranger and decided to come clean with Zero. Leading him to the swing, they sat down and she told him everything.

Zero looked at her with an odd expression. "I've known Ranger for many years, that is not him. He's up to something," Zero said as he looked out in the back yard.

"I know, I just don't know what," Stephanie replied as she snuggled into his side.

…..

Ranger sat back in his chair, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes trying to ease the pain in his head. He knew he needed to head out for his appointment, but he wasn't ready just yet. He didn't want the results, he didn't want to be told what he already knew. He didn't want to find a way to tell everyone close to him.

Ranger let out a strangled laugh when he thought the last thing… those close to him. Hell, if he thought about it, he knew there was no one close to him. His daughter didn't really know him; sure she knew who he was, but she didn't know _him_. Stephanie, well, she use to be close to him, but his latest stunts just pushed her right out of his life.

_It__'__s__what__you__wanted,__right?_ He asked himself. If he really thought about it, no, it wasn't what he wanted. But he couldn't let himself think of hurting her when he got the news. He didn't want her fussing over him, putting her life on hold for him while he dealt with this.

He had no one in his life that he could go to with this. He didn't want to appear weak and ask for help, for love, for assistance. He needed to do this on his own and not bring anyone down with him.

With a knock on his door, he opened his eyes and looked as his door opened. Silvio walked in and asked, "Ready to go?"

Nodding slightly, Ranger stood up and grabbed his jacket. Walking down to the garage, he was glad that Silvio had agreed to drive him to the appointment. He knew that Silvio would keep his secret… even thought he didn't what was going on, Silvio wouldn't tell anyone he drove Ranger somewhere.

As Ranger approached the building, his head began pounding again and he had to stop walking for a moment. Silvio opened the car door, but Ranger held up a hand. After a moment, Ranger was able to walk in the building and knew Silvio would wait for him in the parking lot.

After signing in, Ranger sat in the chair and waited for his name to be called. After what seemed like hours, he finally heard, "Mr. Manoso." Looking up, he saw the nurse he'd seen the last time he was here.

Walking him back to a room, the nurse asked, "How are you today, Mr. Manoso?"

"Fine," he answered.

"Any headaches?" He nodded. "Any fever?" A head shake. "Okay, the doctor will be with you shortly," she said as she left.

Ranger hopped up on the table and laid back. It hurt less when his head was back and his eyes were closed. He was sure how much longer he could function at work, but he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.

With a quick knock at the door, the doctor stepped into the room. Looking at Ranger, he frowned. "Headache?"

"Yes. Not too bad, but it is there," Ranger answered truthfully.

The doctor pulled his stool out from under the counter and sat down. Flipping through the chart, he looked at Ranger and said, "We have your results back."

….

"You know what I was thinking?" Zero asked Stephanie as they sat in the swing looking out into the back yard.

"What?"

"This place is too quiet and the yard is too big for just the two of us," he said as he looked at her.

"Jacob, I'm not ready…" she started but he put a finger up to her lips.

"Shh, I'm not talking about kids. At least, not yet." He looked at her and kissed her forehead, "How about a puppy?"

"A puppy?" asked Stephanie. "Why? How could we take care of a puppy? We work all the time."

"We can do it if we want. If you don't want to just say so. But if you do, then say the word. We'll find a way to make it work."

Stephanie thought about it. She loved puppies, they were so cute and cuddly. She'd have someone to cuddle with when Zero worked the night shifts and they'd have a guard dog. It would also get her some exercise… they'd have to take it for walks, right? "Okay, what kind?"

"Well, I grew up with German Shepards, but I'm sure we can find something we both like. Do you want a big or little dog?"

"Well, I guess if we're getting a dog, we should get one that would make a good guard dog, yet still be good with kids," Stephanie mused out loud.

"Good with kids, huh? Already thinking of kids?" Zero teased.

"Um, no, maybe… yes." Sighing, she turned to Zero and blushed, "I've thought about what it would be like to have kids with you." Looking at the expression on his face, she thought she may have overstepped a line. "Sorry, I don't mean to scare you."

"You're not. I just… I'm surprised is all. I know your stance on kids; or at least I thought I did. I didn't think you wanted kids."

"I didn't, but for some reason… while you were gone, I found myself dreaming of kids with you. I don't know why, but the thoughts doesn't scare me," she whispered as she watched his lips coming closer to hers.

"Maybe you just needed to imagine them with the right person," he mumbled against her lips. As he finished his sentence, his lips were on hers in a bruising kiss. Her arms wound around his head, pulling him closer.

Zero's hand inched its way up her shirt and under her bra. When his fingers brushed over her nipple, he heard her gasp and felt her inch closer to him. Her hand slid up his leg and over the bulge in his pants, squeezing the hardness there.

"Shit Steph, it's been too long. I want you and I don't think I can make it to the bedroom," Zero panted out.

Without thinking of where they were, Stephanie stood up, pulled her shirt over her head, unhooked her bra, and slowly peeled it down her arms. Zero sat there in a daze as he watched the woman he loved stand before him, slowly stripping out of his clothes. It was then that he really began to appreciate the six-foot privacy fence he had installed.

Without thinking of it, Zero stood up, unzipped his pants, and let them fall to the ground. His cock sprang free and throbbed as he watched Stephanie wiggle out of her pants. When he reached a hand out for her, she walked to him, her hand sliding down his chest and over his painstakingly hard cock.

"God, Steph," he whispered as she stroked him, "that feels so good." Before he knew it, Stephanie dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth. His hips bucked forward as he felt the heat of her mouth surround his head. Unsure if how long his legs would hold him up, his hands reached up for the overhand of the porch as he watched her head bob up and down on him.

Not wanting to choke her, he fought the urge for as long as he cold, but when she reached up and grabbed his balls, his hips shot forward and began fucking her mouth. Knowing he was close, Stephanie pulled slightly on his balls and felt him tense up as she applied more suction to his cock.

Zero roared her name as he felt his legs go weak and he spilled himself inside her mouth. When Stephanie let go of him, he sank down beside her on the porch, pulled her to him, and kissed her deeply.

"That was one hell of a welcome home," he said as his hands and fingers began their own exploration of her body.

_Well? You know what I want! Do I have to beg?_


	25. Chapter 25

_Here is the next chapter... I hope you'll enjoy. Not a lot going on in this chapter, but I needed to get this done so I can get on with the rest of the story... it will pick up pace in the next chapter, I promise!_

Ranger sat in his Miami apartment and stared at the folder in front of him. The folder that held the results to his test. The folder that held a list of names and numbers for specialists all over the country. He knew he had to look at it and pick one, but he wasn't up for the task at the moment. His head was pounding and nothing seemed to help.

Shoving the folder off his desk, he stood up and paced the floor. His hands holding his head as if it would fall off without the help. The shrill ring of his phone caused a roar fly out of his body as he flung the phone against the wall.

Walking into his bedroom, he slammed the door shut and fell on the bed. All he wanted was for his head to quit pounding and to finally have some peace and quiet. Falling asleep, the last thing he thought was maybe, just maybe, he'd not wake up and his pain would be gone.

…..

Arriving at the office, Stephanie and Zero walked onto five together. Once they reached Stephanie's cubicle, Zero kissed her and headed to his little space in the office. Stephanie sat down and booted up her computer. After reviewing her e-mail, she decided it was time to call Ranger once again and see if he'd take her call.

Not getting an answer, she started to get a little worried and went to see out Tank. Knocking on his door, she was met with a gruff "Enter."

Opening his door, Stephanie peeked her head in and saw Tank sitting at his desk pouring over the weekly reports. "Hey Big Guy, got a minute?"

Tank looked up and smiled at her, "For you? Always. Come on in."

Stephanie walked in, shut the door, and took a seat across from Tank. "Tank, I'm beginning to worry about Ranger."

Tank was shocked for a second, "Why? After all he put you through, after what he tried with Zero in Atlanta, why are you worried about him?"

"I called him yesterday to find out why he sent Zero to Atlanta and then tried that shit with Lena. He never gave me an answer, but what he did say has me worried." Stephanie looked at the floor for a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking again. "He told me that he was sorry for he'd done. He'd leave me alone and not interfere in my life. Then he said something about me never seeing him again and hung up on me. I tried calling him back, but it went straight to voice mail. I just tried calling him again, but no answer."

Stephanie looked at Tank with a very worried expression, "Tank, something's wrong with him. I know it."

Tank picked up his phone and hit a button and put it on speaker.

"Tank, my man, how the hell are ya?"

"Marco, not bad. Listen, you're on speaker. I have Stephanie in my office and we need to talk to you."

"Steph? Wow, that's a change. What's up?" Marco asked.

"Have you seen your brother lately?" Tank asked him. Stephanie's eyes shot up to Tank as she realized she was listening to Ranger's brother. She had no idea Tank would call Ranger's family.

"I saw him yesterday when he came back from some appointment. He hopped on the elevator and went straight up to nine. Why, what's up?"

Tank looked at Stephanie and closed his eyes, "Have you seen him this morning?"

"No, not yet."

"And you don't think something's wrong with that?" Tank asked.

"Shit, it's only… fuck, it's eleven in the morning here. Where the hell is he?" Marco wondered.

"Check on him and call us back," Tank said as he disconnected the call.

"Tank," whispered Stephanie, "why did you call his brother?"

"Because, he's at RangeMan Miami, who else could I have go check on him? Besides, Marco won't tell anyone else. He'll go check on him and get back to me."

Stephanie made to stand up, but the phone rang and stopped her in her tracks. Tank looked at the readout and hit the speaker button, "Talk."

"He's here, in his apartment, but something's not right," Marco admitted. "There are papers strewn all over his living room, his phone is smashed into pieces, and he's passed out in his bed. What the fuck happened, Tank?"

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Tank took a deep breath, "I don't know. He said some things to Stephanie that worried her and when she couldn't get a hold of him, she came to me. Wake his ass up and have him call me. Tell him it's urgent if you need to."

Tank released the call and looked at Stephanie. "Hey, I know that look, none of this is your fault. We don't even know what happened… maybe he had a little too much to drink last night and passed out. It's been known to happen."

Stephanie looked at Tank and frowned, "You don't really think that do you?" Seeing him shake his head, Stephanie reached for the door knob, "Let me know when you hear something."

She walked to Zero's cubicle and sat down on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she sighed when he kissed her forehead. "What's wrong, Steph?"

"I followed up on my feelings and I was right. Something's wrong with Ranger. Tank called Marco and had him check on Ranger… he's passed out and his place is a mess."

Zero thought for a second and asked, "What do you want to do?"

"What can I do? He is the one that shut me out. I tried to have a conversation with him, find out why he was being so mean, but then he basically told me to be happy and I'd never hear from him again."

Zero rubbed Stephanie's back and pulled her chin to look at him. "You know you can do whatever you put your mind to. So, I'll ask again, what do you _want_ to do?"

"I want to go to Miami and find out what's wrong. What he's hiding from," she whispered.

Zero kissed her lips and hugged her tight, "Then that's what we'll do." He turned Stephanie so he could gain access to his keyboard and he began looking up flight information.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm looking for the next flight to Miami for the two of us. We're going to check on Ranger," he smiled.

"I can't ask you to do that. You can't take off work just because I need to make sure he is okay."

"You didn't ask me to. I'm volunteering. Besides, I've already been away from you longer than I wanted, I'm not about to let you go off on your own without me."

"More like you aren't going to let me go off on my own to be around Ranger," she countered.

Zero sat back and looked at her, "Steph, I trust you. If you really want to do this on your own and you want me to stay here, then tell me. I'll do it. I'm not wanting to go out of some fear that something will happen between you and Ranger. I know you're not like that. I want to go because I don't want to be away from you any longer that I have already been."

Stephanie sat back against Zero and nodded, "I'm sorry. I know you're not trying to control me. I'm just so use to everyone trying to control everything I do that I forget you're not like them."

"So, can I come with?" asked Zero.

"I'd love for you to come with me," she said as she hopped off his lap. "I'll go tell Tank and see if he's heard anything back from Marco."

….

Ranger slowly woke up to his brother calling his name. "Carlos, man wake up." Sitting up, Ranger's hand immediately went to his head and he groaned. "Man, how much did you drink last night?" asked Marco.

Ranger glared at him and growled out, "Nothing. What the fuck are you here for?"

"Tank called. Said he needs to talk to you; it's urgent," Marco said intentionally leaving out the part about Stephanie.

Ranger looked at the clock and uttered, "Fuck me" as he slowly climbed out of bed. "Get me a new phone, mine had an accident," he said as he made his way to the restroom.

Marco chuckled at the _accident_ part, but went downstairs to retrieve a new phone for Ranger. When he arrived back upstairs, he saw his brother had showered and dressed. He was currently picking up the papers that were thrown across the floor.

"When did a tornado come through?" he joked.

"Leave the phone and get out. Don't you have work to do?" yelled Ranger.

Marco held his hands up in a non-threatening manner and backed out of the apartment. Once he reached his office, he called Tank to give him an update.

Ranger picked up the papers and decided it was time to look through them; as long as his head wasn't pounding as much. Pulling up the search program on his laptop, he began doing a search on the specialists listed. He wanted to be sure they weren't going to try killing him if he decided to do this.

Once Ranger researched all the possibilities, he finally managed to pick a specialist and called to make the appointment. Before he climbed back in bed, he typed up the date, time, location, and doctor's name in a notepad on his laptop and saved it. He wasn't sure he'd remember about it when he woke up… if he woke up.

….

Stephanie and Zero landed at the Miami Airport and noticed that Silvio was there waiting for them. He grabbed their luggage and loaded it into the SUV before climbing in the driver seat.

"Good to see you two," he smiled.

"You too, Silvio. I hope we aren't putting you out by having you pick us up," stated Stephanie.

"Nonesense. I love getting a break from the office. I must say, however, that I was surprised to get a call that you two were coming down here. Ranger never mentioned having Trenton come down."

Zero looked at Steph and took over, "He doesn't know we're here. We aren't here on company time. We came to check on something."

Silvio looked in the mirror and saw the worry on Stephanie's face. He knew then that she'd figured out something was wrong. Even though he never said a word to Ranger, Silvio knew what type of doctor he'd taken Ranger to see the other day. He knew that something was seriously wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was.

At first, Silvio thought something was wrong with Julie or another family member, but when Marco said as far as he knew everyone was fine, Silvio figured out it was Ranger. He wanted to help his friend, but wasn't sure how to without upsetting him, so he left it alone.

"I take it you'll be staying at RangeMan?"

"Do you have a spare apartment?" asked Zero.

"Only one," was Silvio's reply.

"That's fine. We'll take it." Zero watched the confusion on Sivio's face turn to understanding in the mirror.

The rest of the trip was made in silence. Stephanie watched the scenery fly past the windows as she wondered just how much trouble Ranger was in. She also worried that he'd try to fire Zero for taking time off, but she knew that was a bridge they'd cross if they reached it. For the time being, she needed to concentrate on finding out what was wrong with Ranger and how to fix it; if he let her help at all.

Zero reached over and grabbed her hand. Bringing it up to his lips, he kissed her knuckles and whispered, "I love you," as she smiled back at him.


	26. Chapter 26

_Here is the next chapter... I hope you are still enjoying the story. Please remember that I'm no doctor, so I'm taking liberties with the medical areas of this chapter. _

Stephanie and Zero were in the break room when Ranger walked in to grab a cup of coffee. Taking a second look, Ranger couldn't believe what he saw. "What are you two doing here?" he barked out.

Stephanie jumped and looked at Zero. "Um, we're here to see you, Surprise!"

Ranger glared at the two uninvited guests to Miami, "Go home," he replied before storming out of the room.

Stephanie grabbed her cup of coffee, kissed Zero, smiled, and said, "I'm going to go talk to him. Come find me later?"

"Count on it," replied Zero as he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But, before you go talk to him, I have something to say."

"Oh, and what would that be?" she asked as she nuzzled his neck.

"Steph," Zero growled as he pulled her away from his neck, "I want you to be careful with him. I know he'd never hurt you physically, but we already know he'd do it emotionally."

"I know," she whispered.

"I just want you to be careful. We don't know exactly what is going on and I know you take everything said to heart. I just…" Zero kissed her forehead and whispered against her skin, "I just don't want to see you hurt again."

Stephanie closed her eyes and nodded, "I know. I'll try not to let that happen. I just have to keep telling myself that he's sick."

Zero kissed her and stood her up, "Go talk to him. I'll come find you later and see how it went. If you need me before then, just call me."

"What are you going to be doing while I'm talking to him?" she inquired.

"I think I'm going to go make myself useful. Maybe do some searches or monitor duty. If they don't need the help, I may go to the gym or gun range."

Stephanie smiled and took off to find Ranger. She saw Marco stepping out of his office shaking his head. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"He's driving me nuts. He just kicked me out of my office… MY office. I hate when he's here," Marco replied as he stormed off to the break room.

Stephanie stepped up, knocked on the door, and waited. Finally, as she was getting ready to knock again, she heard the barked "Enter."

Opening the door, she walked in, shut the door behind her, and sat down in the chair. Ranger looked at her and sighed, "I told you to go home."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ranger. Not until you and I talk. Something is wrong and I want to help," she told him.

"There is nothing wrong, Stephanie," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"See, that right there tells me something is wrong. You never call me Stephanie unless there's a problem. Tell me what it is, and let me help you," she begged.

"Why the fuck would I tell you anything right now? You made your decision, you picked Zero," he whispered.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one that left. You, you prick, you are the one that walked out on me. Don't even fucking go there right now," she yelled then stopped. "Oh, you're good. I know what you're doing and it ends right now."

"What do you think you know?" he asked.

"You are trying to turn this around on me. I'm here to help you and you are avoiding the questions." Standing up, Stephanie walked to his desk and placed her palms on either side of his calendar, "Now, answer the damn question. What the hell is going on?"

Ranger sat back and sighed as he raised his hands to his head. He didn't want to let on what was happening, but he couldn't take the pain. Just as he leaned back a little more, his vision went blurry and he passed out.

"HELP," screamed Stephanie. "Someone help!" she yelled as she ran to Ranger and tried to slowly lower him to the ground. The door burst open as Zero and Marco ran in.

"What happened?" asked Marco.

"I don't know. We were talking, he grabbed his head, and passed out. Please, help him," she said.

Marco pulled his phone off his hip and hit a number, "Bones, my office now."

Stephanie looked up at Marco and Zero, "What's wrong with him?"

A huge man walked through the door and Stephanie guessed he was at least seven foot and weighed around two-hundred twenty pounds. He carried a black bag and Stephanie guessed he was the medic.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He collapsed," stated Marco.

Bones assessed Ranger and grabbed his smelling salts, passing them under Ranger's nose. Ranger came to, throwing a punch to the air as his senses came to life. Ranger opened his eyes and stared at Marco, Zero, Bones, and Stephanie. "What the fuck?" he roared.

"Bossman, you seemed to have passed out on Stephanie," Bones said carefully. "How are you feeling?"

Ranger sat up and shook his head, "I'm fine. I don't know what happened."

Marco looked at Bones and nodded to the door. After Bones left, Marco sat on the chair and brought out a folded piece of paper. "Don't tell me nothing is wrong, Ricardo," he accused.

Ranger glared at his brother; no one dared call him Ricardo except his parents. Looking at the paper, Ranger paled. "Where did you get this?" he barked.

"You left it in the break room this morning. I took it before anyone else saw it."

Stephanie and Zero looked at Ranger, waiting to be let in on the secret. Finally unable to stand it any longer Stephanie asked, "What is it?"

Ranger stared at Stephanie and thought about not answering when Marco spoke up, "Tell her or I will."

Looking at his brother, Ranger nodded to the door, "Leaver." Marco sat there not moving. "I'm not kidding. Leave or I'll fire you."

Standing up, Marco leaned in the close to Ranger, "This isn't over." After he walked out, he shut the door, and closed his eyes. "Please, Lord, help him," he prayed.

Ranger looked at Stephanie and Zero. He could see the love between the two of them and for that, he was happy. He knew Zero would be there for her.

"This paper," he said as he held it up, "holds the names and numbers of some brain specialists in the Miami area."

Not understanding, Stephanie asked, "Is Julie okay?" Ranger nodded and waited; he knew she was smart. "Then who?" she asked. Before she had the words out of her mouth, she put two and two together and whispered, "No. Not you. Please tell me it's not you."

Nodding Ranger closed his eyes. This was why he fled to Miami; so he didn't have to see her face when she found out. He wanted to hide from the pain he was causing her again.

Zero grabbed her hand and squeezed, "How bad?" he asked.

Ranger opened his eyes, "The one doctor I've seen said it is operable. He thinks they can get most of it out."

"How long have you known?" Stephanie quietly asked.

Sighing, he knew this was going to hurt. "Awhile," he admitted. "I knew before your attack."

Thinking back, she realized why he had said all the cruel things to her. "That's why you pushed me away?" she asked with tears streaming down her face.

He nodded and watched as she stood up and slowly walked towards him. Zero wanted to stop her, but knew this was something she needed to do. As much as it might pain him, he'd let her do what she wanted… what she needed.

Standing before Ranger, Stephanie brought up her hand as if to touch his face, but instead she slapped him hard. "You bastard!" she yelled. "You put me through hell because _you_ didn't want to accept help… is that it?"

Rubbing his face, Ranger replied, "I did what I thought was best."

Zero made to stand up and Stephanie turned around to face him, "Don't even think of stopping me. Either sit back down and stay out of this or get out." Turning back to Ranger she stood there with her hands on her hips. "Once again, the mighty Manoso makes the decisions for everyone. The decisions he thinks will be best for himself, even thought he says they are best for everyone else. That is bullshit!"

Ranger sat up and looked at Stephanie, "I did what I thought as best. I didn't want to see you hurt."

Stephanie glared at Ranger, "That's too bad, isn't it. Because look at me, Ranger. I. Am. Hurt. I am hurt because someone I thought was my best fucking friend didn't think I could handle being there for him."

"That's not…"

"Shut up. You don't get to have a say right now. I'm the one talking," growled Stephanie.

Zero found himself watching her, listening to her, and getting turned on. He had never been turned on by a yelling woman before, but there was something about the way Stephanie was handling herself. It just made him want to turn caveman on her, haul her ass down to the apartment and fuck her senseless.

Stephanie began pacing in front of Ranger's desk, mumbling to herself about arrogant asshole, stupid scared bastard, fucking prick, insecure piece of shit. Zero tried not to make a noise, but he failed and ended up snorting at her ramblings.

Stephanie stopped pacing and stared at Ranger. "You will _not_ push us away. We came down here to support and help you, so don't you dare try to push us away again. You are going to need a support system, someone to talk to, yell at, scream at, hit, punch, and cry with. We, Zero, Tank, Bobby, Lester, Marco, and I… WE are that support system for you. So, you can sit there and wallow in self pity all you want, but know this. We will NOT leave you alone. You will NOT go through this alone. You can hate us all later, but know we are here for you now."

Stephanie turned and walked out of the office, not looking back. After she left, Ranger looked at Zero and shook his head. "You sure you can handle her?" he asked Zero.

Zero smiled and nodded, "More than anyone else can. I love her, Ranger, know that. What you did was wrong, but you know that. I will, however, say thank you."

Ranger looked at Zero for a moment trying to figure out what he meant, "For?"

"For breaking her heart. If you hadn't broke her heart like you did, I'd never know what a wonderful woman she is. I'd never know what it felt like to be loved by a woman so completely. So, I just want to say thank you for breaking her heart so I could be the one to help her heal."

Zero stood up and made is way to the door before he turned back around, "But, know this. I will never step in the way of you two being friends. She still loves you, Ranger, just not the same way she use to. She wants to help you, so be a man, and let her."

Zero didn't wait for a response but headed out to find Stephanie. He needed to make sure she was okay after finding everything out in such a short time. When he made his way to their apartment, it was empty. He pulled his phone off and called her.

"Hey," she answered.

He could tell she'd been crying and wanted nothing more than to comfort her, "Where are you, Belle?"

"Roof," was all she said before hanging up.

Zero raced up the stairs and burst through the door. He found Stephanie sitting on the edge of the roof looking down at the city below. Sitting down next to her, he wrapped an arm around her and held her while she cried.

_More soon!_


	27. Chapter 27

_I know I upset some of you with the last chapter, and for that I'm sorry, but I hope you'll still read and enjoy the story._

"I'm sorry," he said as he gently closed the door behind him and walked over to the edge of the roof. "I should have told you what was going on when I found out and not pushed you away."

Stephanie and Zero turned around to look at Ranger. They were shocked to see him up on the roof. "Ranger," Stephanie said as she stood up, "I'm here to help you. Zero is here to help you. If you told the rest of the guys, I know they'd be here for you as well. You don't have to go through this alone."

Ranger ran his fingers through his hair, "I know that now. I just, at the time, I didn't want to be a burden to anyone. I can't have people finding out that I'm sick. I have too many enemies out there that would love to take advantage of that."

"Ranger, you can't go through this alone just because you are worried that your enemies will find out. Wouldn't you rather have your friends know and be here for you just in case your enemies find out. Then you'd have the protection you need." Stephanie stood up and walked to him, "You really didn't think about this did you?"

Hanging his head, he let out a sigh, "No, I felt it was best if no one knew." Looking at her and Zero, he admitted, "But, I will say, it is nice to have someone else know and be able to talk to."

"We're here for you, man," Zero said standing up. "All you have to do is tell us what you need."

Ranger shook Zero's hand and nodded. "Right now, I need some lunch. How about you two? Will you join me?"

Stephanie looked at Zero who nodded. Grabbing Zero's hand, Stephanie followed Ranger back through the door and down the stairs to his apartment. Walking it, Stephanie looked around and noticed it was set up pretty much like Trenton and she giggled.

"Babe?"

"Just find it funny that you have the same apartment here as in Trenton. You really do lead a boring life, you know that?" Wondering what she meant, Ranger looked around the apartment. "How many other apartments do you have, Ranger?"

"Boston, Atlanta, Trenton, and here. Why?"

"Are they all the same?" Ranger nodded. "You need to spice up your life some, Ranger. I bet your apartments not only look the same as far as color, but are probably laid out the same as well."

Ranger looked around and noticed she was right, he had the same furniture in each apartment, the same carpeting, rugs, dishes, everything was the same. "Yeah, I guess it is boring."

After lunch, the three sat down in the living room and Ranger pulled out his file. Handing it to Stephanie, he shrugged, "If you want to know all I know, it's in there."

Stephanie took the file and began reading through it. Zero was reading over her shoulder and couldn't believe what he saw. "How did this all start?" he asked.

"I started getting really bad headaches, loss of vision, and major mood swings." Stephanie snorted at the mood swing comment. "I know, and I'm sorry for that," Ranger sighed. "Anyway, when the headaches got to be too much, I went to a doctor and explained what was going on. They did some scans and those are the results."

"When is your next doctor appointment?" Stephanie asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. 1400 hours."

Stephanie nodded, "We'll take you and we're going in with you. I want to hear what the doctor says." Ranger wanted to object, but knew it was useless, so he nodded. "Now, you have some phone calls to make."

Ranger started to shake his head, but Zero spoke up, "You might as well listen to her. You know she's right and when she's like this, she won't stop until she gets her way. Might as well get it done with."

Ranger tipped the corner of his lips and nodded. Standing up, he wandered toward his bedroom but stopped, "You two can stay up here if you like. I'm going to make a few calls and then lie down for a little bit. My head is hurting again."

"I think we'll leave you alone for now. But, if you need anything, we're in 5E," Stephanie told him as she stood and pulled Zero up.

Walking down the hall to their apartment, Zero worried about his relationship with Stephanie. Now that she knew what was wrong with Ranger and why he pushed her away, would she want to go back to him? Would she stay with Zero, but long for Ranger? Would she…

"Stop it," he heard. Looking in her eyes, he wondered what he'd done wrong. "You're standing there wondering if I'm regretting my relationship with you. You're wondering if I want to go back to Ranger. Right?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Well, I'm not." Opening the door, she pulled him inside the room and shut the door behind him. Backing him up against the wall, she placed her hands on either side of him, trapping him so he couldn't move; or so she told herself.

"Listen to me, Jacob. I've already told you this, but if I need to tell you again every day for the rest of my life, I will. I love you. I'm in love with you; only you. Yes, Ranger will most likely be a part of my life, but not in the way he was before. That ship has sailed."

"Steph, I just want you to be sure. I don't want you to stay with me out of some sort of sense of duty or shit like that," Zero started.

"So, what? Just because I found out why he treated me like crap I'm supposed to dump you and run back to him? If that is what you want, then you can be the one to leave. Because I'll tell you right now, I'm not going to be the one to end this… between us."

Zero lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with all he had in him. When he felt her fingers tangle in his hair, he lost it. Picking her up, he carried her to the bedroom and placed her in the center of the bed. Towering over her, he looked in her eyes and tried to hide the emotions coursing through him.

"I love you, Belle. I don't deserve you, but I'm not letting you go either. You are my soul mate." Zero kneeled on the bed and pulled his shirt over his head, baring his chest for her see. When she reached up to touch him, he leaned down and devoured her mouth once again.

Her hand slipped between them and found his belt buckle. Once it was undone, she flicked the button and slid the zipper down. Reaching in, she found his throbbing member and heard him moan as her fingers slid around him.

"Steph," he whispered as his hips pushed into her hand. Sitting up, he pulled her shirt over her head and reached for her pants. Standing up, he kicked his pants off and climbed back over her. When he kissed down her stomach, he could smell the scent of her arousal.

When Zero kissed his way back up her body, Stephanie reached down and grabbed his cock again. She felt him pulsate in her hand as she stroke up and down spreading his pre-cum all around. She bit his ear and whispered, "Jacob, I need you inside me, now."

He ripped her panties off and placed her legs around his waist. With one quick move, he was buried so deep in her, he didn't know where he ended and she began. He stilled for a moment to allow her to adjust to me, but once she started moving, he began thrusting into her.

Zero had her so worked up, that her nails were raking down his back, drawing blood every so often. Every time he felt a new scrape, he'd growl and pound into her harder and faster. "Fuck, Steph. You are so tight and feel so damn good. You're driving me insane. I can't get enough."

Stephanie bit the juncture of his neck and shoulder, sucking the skin in her mouth. After a few more strokes, he felt her legs tighten around his waist and knew she was close. "Open your eyes, Belle. Look at me," he whispered.

Slowly she opened her eyes and stared at him as he reached a hand between them circled her clit. Three times around and she came apart, pulling him deeper inside. When he saw her eyes roll to the back of her head and heard her scream his name, that was it. He came hard and fast, filling her with his seed.

Collapsing on her, he felt her running her fingers through his hair. Once his breathing calmed down, he rolled to his side and drug her to him, "I love you," he said as he kissed her temple.

"And I love you. Never doubt that, but if you do… I have no problem doing that again to take away your doubts," she told him.

Pulling the sheet up to cover them, Zero snuggled up to Steph, "Sleep now. I know you're tired. I could see it in your eyes."

"Only if you will," was her reply.

…

Tank called Bobby and Lester into his office. After they shut the door, he looked at them and sighed, "Looks like Bomber and Zero found out what's wrong with Ranger."

"What another stick up his ass?" asked Lester.

"More like a tumor on the brain," Tank informed them.

Lester and Bobby's eyes shot up to Tank. "Are you serious?" asked Bobby.

"Yes. Ranger just called me a little bit ago and explained everything. He didn't want to worry anyone and planned on going through this alone, but seems Bomber got to him. She and Zero are staying in Miami until Ranger's better. We'll send some stuff to them. They'll be working out of Miami for time being."

"Damn, I never thought anything like this would happen to any of us," sighed Les. "Has he told the family?"

"Not yet. Marco knows something is wrong, but he doesn't know exactly what. He'll tell them when he's ready. Right now, he only wants us to know… to keep an eye on any enemies around the area. He's going to be down for a little bit, we need to watch his back."

"I'll trade spots with Bones. He can come up here for a little bit. I need to be there," demanded Bobby.

"I already talked to Ranger about that. Marco, Bones, and Ty will come up here. The three of us will transfer to Miami for now. However, we're only doing this one at a time. We can't upset both offices at once and throw everyone into a world they don't know. So, Bobby, you'll fly out tomorrow and Bones will fly here. Next week Les, you and Ty will swap places. Marco and I will change the week after that."

The guys nodded. "How's Steph?" asked Les.

"Ranger said she's handling it better now that she's had some time to think and process. I'm glad Zero went with her and I'm sure having all of us will help her," Tank told them.

Bobby looked over at Tank and asked, "Have you mentioned Morelli or her mother to her?"

"No, not yet and now's not the time. It can wait a few weeks. We'll be there to keep an eye on her. No one says a word yet. Got it?"

"Got it."

_review, please?_


	28. Chapter 28

_Sorry for the delay in updating. My muse is stuck on Broken Road, but I forced her to participate today. Not the best chapter, I"m not totally happy with it, but I wanted to get something out there so you didn't think I forgot about it. I hope the next chapter will be better! Thanks for all the reviews you've been so kind to give me._

Ranger was sitting at his desk looking through the surgery procedure papers when there was a knock at his door. "Enter," he barked out.

The door opened to reveal Stephanie, Zero, Bobby, Lester, and Tank. As they entered his office, Tank shut the door and Stephanie realized how much smaller his Miami office was from the Trenton office. "Wow, we all barely fit in here with room to breathe," she mumbled.

Zero leaned down and whispered, "I'd be happy to give you mouth to mouth should you pass out," causing her to blush.

Ranger looked around at his friends, "What's up?"

"What time is your surgery?" asked Lester.

Leaning back in his chair and sighing, Ranger replied, "I need to be at the hospital in an hour. You all don't need to come with and hang around for hours being bored."

"Nonsense," bellowed Stephanie, "we are going to be there every step of the way."

Zero grabbed Stephanie's hand and squeezed in an attempt to calm her down. Stepping up closer to her, he felt her head lean back on his chest. "I'm sorry for yelling, but you are not, and I repeat _not_, going to push us away, so don't even try it."

Ranger nodded and closed his eyes, "Wouldn't think of it, Babe."

"Okay," Tank started, "We'll go get our stuff together and meet you in the garage in twenty. You know how the traffic is this time of day."

Everyone turned to leave the office as Ranger spoke up, "Steph, can you stay for a minute, please?" Stephanie looked at Zero and nodded that she'd be okay. Zero left and Stephanie turned back around.

"What's up, Ranger?"

"I don't think I ever said thank you for all you've done. I know I've been an ass at times, and for that, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't want you thinking of me as broken. I," Ranger sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "I guess I wanted you to always think of me as Batman."

Stephanie walked around and sat on Ranger's desk, "You'll always be Batman, Ranger. But, even he needed help from time to time. Don't be so damn stubborn and ask for help when you need it. You taught me that it doesn't make you weak to ask for help."

Ranger let out a small laugh, "Looks like our roles have been reversed. I'm just not use to needing, or asking for, help. With that said," he reached for her hand, "I'm glad you're here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Ranger. You need your friends right now. You just need to learn to stop pushing them away." Looking at the time, "You best go get ready. We need to leave soon."

Standing up, she reached for his hand and helped him to stand. Giving him a quick hug, "You'll get through this. You'll be fine." She wasn't sure if she was saying it for his benefit or hers.

Once Ranger was situated at the hospital and in his gown, he climbed in the bed and covered up. Leaning his head back against the pillow, he closed his eyes and sighed.

With a knock at the door, Stephanie stepped through and walked to Ranger's bed. Grabbing his hand, she smiled, "About ready?"

Ranger squeezed her hand and nodded, "Ready to have my head stop hurting. Ready to go back to being myself." Ranger closed his eyes for a brief moment and when he opened them, Stephanie could see the wetness that lay there. "I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you. I…"

Placing a finger of her lips, she told him, "Shh, don't worry about that. I'm fine now."

"No, I need to say this, please?" When she nodded, he continued. "I know that had I told you about the problem I was having, you'd have been there to support me just like you are now. I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't mean to be an ass to you. I have only myself to blame that we are in the position we're in now."

"What position is that, Ranger?" she asked.

"The position where I'm ready to open up to you, let you in to my life, and now it's you that doesn't want that. I know that I lost any chance I ever could have had with you." Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her knuckles, "He's a good man, Steph. He'll treat you right. He'll give you everything you ever wanted and needed."

"I know he is. He's been amazing since my attack. He's been my rock even before I woke up. His was the first voice I heard talking to me and the first eyes I saw when I woke up. Even before I knew who I was, I knew he was someone I wanted in my life."

She saw the words stung Ranger, but she wanted him to know that what she had with Zero was something she wanted.

"You love him?"

"With all that I am." Looking in his eyes, she saw the unasked question, "Yes, Ranger. You and I will always be friends and he knows that. You, however, do need to make sure the kisses, innuendos, and touches stop. I never should have allowed them to happen before and I will not allow them to happen now."

Nodding, Ranger told her, "I know. I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you were with the scumbag. It won't happen again; I won't ruin your relationship with Zero."

Stephanie smiled and kissed Ranger's forehead Justas the doctor walked in, "Mr. Manoso, are you ready?"

Stephanie walked out to the waiting area and stepped into Zero's embrace. "How are you?" he whispered as he kissed her head.

"Okay, I guess. I'm scared for him."

Walking over to the couch, Zero sat and pulled Stephanie onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he relaxed when she laid her head on his shoulder. Tank sat in the chair next to them, with Bobby to his right and Lester to the left of the couch.

Lester sat with his elbows on his knees and his head bowed. "Man, I never thought something like this would happen to any of us. Just goes to show we are not invincible like we thought."

"I know what ya mean," replied Bobby. "I know any of us can get hurt in the line of duty, but that is usually something I can fix. This, shit, I know nothing about this crap."

"He'll be fine," boomed Tank's deep voice. "He's got a support system in place thanks to Bombshell." Tank went to ruffle her hair, but noticed her eyes were shut. He nodded to Zero who looked down and smiled.

A few hours later, Stephanie woke up and realized she was lying on top of Zero who had stretched out on the couch. Lifting her head, she smiled and kissed his lips. "Sorry for falling asleep on you."

Hugging her tight, he replied, "I'm not. I rather like holding you in my arms while you sleep. I just had to stretch out so you'd be more comfortable." Zero looked around and noticed no one was paying them attention. "Plus, I like feeling your body all over mine," he whispered as he lifted his hips to prove his point.

Feeling the hardness press against her center, Stephanie closed her eyes and let out a soft moan, "Stop. We can't do anything here," she pleaded.

Zero smiled and kissed her head, "I'm sure I can find an empty room somewhere. Hell, maybe even find the on-call room."

Stephanie leaned up on his chest and stared in his eyes, "You, Mr. Daniels, are a very bad man."

Zero laughed, "Want to punish me?"

"Oh, I'm sure I could punish you just staying right here." She leaned up and kissed him, parting his lips with her tongue. When she heard him moan, she reached her right hand down and began rubbing him through his pants.

Pulling back from the kiss, Zero looked at her, "You are a mean woman when you want to be."

Sitting up between his legs, she swung her feet to the floor and smirked at him, "You asked if I wanted to punish you."

Zero started to say something, but was interrupted by Lester who began laughing, "Damn, man. We're in a hospital. Can't you keep that thing under control?"

Zero glared at Lester, stood up, adjusted himself, and said, "You're just jealous that I'm getting some attention and you're not. That's bad Les, we're in a hospital full of nurses, and you haven't even gotten one phone number yet. Must be losing your touch."

Zero reached for Stephanie hand, "How about some food?"

Lester stood there shocked for a moment before he realized that what Zero said was true. He'd tried to get the number of three nurses and had been shot down all three times. "Fuck," he mumbled under his breath and took off for another floor.

When Stephanie and Zero made it back to the surgical waiting area, Bobby and Tank were there with cups of coffee. "Wondered where everyone went," Bobby said.

"When we left for food," Stephanie answered, "Les was still here. I wonder where he went."

The elevator doors opened and Les stepped off looking glum. "I just don't get it. I don't get it at all," he mumbled as he walked to his friends.

"What's up man?" asked Bobby as he slapped him on the back.

"No numbers. I can't tell you how many nurses I've flirted with and none of them will give me their numbers. What the fuck?" he asked.

Tank and Bobby had to grab their sides from laughing so hard; never had it been a problem for Lester to get a few numbers no matter where he was. Just as the laughter died down, the doctor stepped through the double doors and headed for Stephanie and Zero.

"Ms. Plum?" he said as he approached. Nodding, Stephanie reached for Zero's hand and held it tight. "Mr. Manoso is out of surgery and in recovery. His surgery went well. I think we were able to get all of the tumor."

"Oh thank God," she said as she hugged the doctor. "When can we see him?"

"Once he's in his room, you may go back. No more than two at a time and no longer than ten minutes." The doctor looked at the small group, "Any questions?"

No one had any and the doctor left. Stephanie slipped into the chair and let out a deep breath. Zero stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "We'll go see him soon, Belle. He's fine."

Reaching up to her shoulder, she grabbed one of Zero's hands and squeezed. "I know. I'm just glad it's over. Now all he has to do is take it easy and recover."

"That," pointed out Bobby, "will be the hard part. Making him stay down for a while. Maybe I should have brought more tranqs with me," he joked.

The elevator door dinged and Lester was immediately at attention. A tall blonde with larges breasts stepped from the elevator and began looking around the room. Bobby looked at Tank and said, "Bet ya fifty he gets her number."

Tank looked at her, over to Lester, and back to the blonde, "Nah, I'll be you a hundred she shoots him down."

They shook hands as Bobby said, "You're on," and they watched Les amble toward the elevator where the female in question stood.

_Please review!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Sorry this is so short, but I hope you'll still enjoy... more tomorrow hopefully! Leave a review please!_

Reaching the door to Ranger's room, Stephanie turned and faced the guys. They were only allowed to go in two at a time and she wondered who would go first.

"Go ahead, Steph. We can wait our turn," Tank said as he looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you deserve to be the first one. You made him open up and I know you're worried about him." Tank hugged her and stepped back.

Looking at Zero, she reached out a hand, "Come with me?"

Not fully understanding why she wanted him in there, he told her, "I trust you, Belle. You can go talk to him alone if you want."

"What I want, is you in there with me. If you want to be," she replied while looking him in the eye.

Zero grabbed her hand and pushed the door open for her. Walking up to the bed, she saw Ranger was awake. "Hey there," she whispered.

Looking over to his side, he did a half smile, "Water?" he rasped out.

Stephanie held the straw to his lips as he sipped some of the cool liquid. Once he was done, she sat the cup back down in his reach and smiled.

"The doctor said the surgery went well; they got it all out."

"Good," he replied. "I'll be glad to be back to my old self."

"Ah, the Ranger we all know is coming back?" she joked.

She saw something flash across his face but it was gone before she could read it. "Listen, Tank, Bobby, and Les are outside. I don't know what the _guard_ order is, but they are there. I think Zero and I are going to head back to RangeMan and get some rest. We'll stop by again tonight."

Ranger nodded, "Thank you for being here."

"I told you I wasn't going to leave…"

He stopped her, "No, I mean for being here by my side and not walking out of my life a few months ago."

Stephanie stopped for a moment, "It was close, Ranger. It was very close. But, we'll discuss that some other time. Get some rest."

Stephanie walked to the door and waited for Zero who was staring at Ranger.

"Take care of her, she's a good woman," Ranger whispered.

"I plan on it." Shaking his boss' hand, he told him "Get some rest. We'll be back later."

As Stephanie and Zero were walking off the floor, a nurse stopped them, "Excuse me, can I ask you two a question?"

Stephanie and Zero turned to face. "Of course," smiled Stephanie.

"The guys with you, or more particular the blond one… is he, I mean, does he…"

They could tell the nurse was embarrassed to ask her question, so Zero stepped aside thinking if it were just the nurse and Steph, she'd feel more comfortable.

A few moments later, Zero heard Stephanie laughing and shaking her head. The nurse looked visibly relaxed as she walked back to the nurses stations. As Stephanie stepped up to Zero, they heard the nurses all yelling, "YES" and looking around for Lester.

"What was that about?" Zero asked Stephanie while pulling her into the elevator.

"Seems we need to have a talk with Marco when we get back."

Zero looked at Stephanie and wondered what Marco had to do with anything the nurse wanted.

"Just wait… you'll find out," she said as she kissed him and smiled.

Arriving back at the office, Stephanie called Marco from the garage and asked for a video meeting. When Stephanie and Zero arrived in the conference room, they closed the door, booted up the monitor, and had a seat.

Marco's face appeared on the screen moments later. "So, since when does Lester have Syphilis?" Stephanie asked without warning.

Marco, who had been sipping his coffee, spewed the hot liquid all over his computer monitor and down the front of his pants. "Shit," he mumbled.

Zero looked at Stephanie, then Marco, and back to Stephanie. "Is that why he was having problems?"

Stephanie nodded and stared at Marco. "Okay," he surrendered, "I told a friend that he had syphilis… she just happens to work at the hospital and I guess she told some of her friends. It was just meant as a joke; I didn't want him to go down there and leave behind a trail of broken hearts."

Stephanie stood up and began pacing the room. "If you were here, Marco, I'd strangle you." Trying not to laugh, she stood in front of the camera again, "Do you know how hard he's tried to get a number? Do you know he's wondering what he did to lose his touch? He's going nuts!"

Zero and Marco began laughing uncontrollably as Stephanie just stood and watched them. Finally, she could no longer contain herself and began laughing as well. "You will fix this," she scolded Marco.

Marco agreed and signed off the chat, leaving Stephanie and Zero alone in the conference room.

"How did you find out what was going on?" Zero asked her as he pulled her onto his lap.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she replied, "The nurse at the hospital. She asked me if "The blond guy was really sick?" I asked her what she meant and she told me that she'd heard he has syphilis. When I told her that as far as I knew, he didn't, she muttered the name Manoso. I asked if she knew either Ricardo or Marco and she admitted she knew Marco."

"I didn't ask her, but figured he'd said something of the sort and planned on confronting him. She told me that she was glad Les wasn't sick and was sure the other nurses would be thrilled as well. I bet his card will be full by tonight."

Zero laughed and then nuzzled her neck, "I would love to have been there when he finds out the reason he wasn't getting numbers at first."

Sitting up, Stephanie suddenly remembered the one female by the elevator that Bobby and Tank were betting on. "Hey, what happened to Bobby and Tank's bet?"

Zero threw his head back and barked out a laugh, "Technically, I don't think either won that bet."

"Why not?" she asked as his fingers began running circles on her back.

"Well, it turns out she was a he looking for her or his partner."

Stephanie sat there for a moment before she looked at Zero, "How bad did Les embarrass himself?"

"I think he got as far as his Joey Tribbiani impression before he noticed the Adam's Apple and turned away."

"Well," yawned Stephanie, "I'm ready for a nap. How about you?"

"I could definitely curl up with you… but I don't know about sleep," he winked.

Walking out of the conference room, they took the elevator down to the apartment they were using. Two and a half hours later, Stephanie was finally curled up with Zero and drifting off to sleep. Zero closed his eyes and thought she had a pretty good idea about sleep now that he was worn out.

Ranger was released from the hospital a few days later; as long as Bobby promised to stick around and take care of him. With him on the mend, he sent Lester and Tank back to Trenton, but he didn't warn Marco that Les was coming home.

Stephanie and Zero stayed a few extra nights just to make sure Ranger wouldn't be giving Bobby any problems with his recovery. One the way back to Trenton, Stephanie couldn't help but wonder what Lester did to Marco.

Arriving at the Trento airport, Stephanie looked around and spotted Binkie and Ram walking towards them.

"Bro," Binkie said as he shook Zero's hand.

"How's the family?" Zero asked his brother.

"Everyone's fine. Ma wants to see you and Steph soon for dinner," Binkie smiled. He knew that Zero hated going home for dinner; it turned into a question session from his mother.

Stephanie sensed something was different but she couldn't put her finger on it. As she turned around to look for luggage, she saw Eddie and Big Dog approaching and her spidey sense started going off. Grabbing Zero's hand, she squeezed to get his attention.

Zero turned around and watched the cops approach them. "Officers," he said.

"Zero. Steph. Welcome home," Eddie said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"What's going on, Eddie? How did you know we were coming home today?"

Eddie looked around like he wanted to be anywhere but there, "We didn't know, Steph. We aren't here for you."

"Oh, okay," she said. As she was turning to face Zero, her skin began to crawl and she heard a voice she swore she never wanted to hear again.

"Cupcake."

Her world started to spin and she saw red. Zero reached out for her, but she avoided his grasp. Spinning around, she came face to face with Joe Morelli

"What the hell?" she said as she glared at Eddie.

"He's who we're here for, Steph."

"What's he doing here? What's he doing out of jail?" she demanded. Looking at Ram and Binkie, she realized something. "You two knew? You two knew he was out and didn't say a damn thing?"

Knowing they were busted, they remained silent; they weren't sure what to say to her. Zero came up, wrapped her in his arms, and led her away from the baggage claims.


	30. Chapter 30

Standing next to the SUV, Stephanie turned to Zero, "How did… why did… when the hell did he get out? Why wasn't I told?" Looking up at Zero with tears in her eyes, "Did you know?"

"NO, God no, I had no clue. If I had known, I'd have told you," he told her as he wrapped her in his embrace. "I'd never keep that from you, Steph. Please, believe me."

"I do," she cried. "I just don't understand any of this. Who was the man with him?"

Zero looked around, "I think he was a body guard."

Pulling back, she looked in his eyes, "Why would he need a bodyguard? Why do you think that?"

"Well, I counted at least two guns on him. I don't know anyone else that can get on a plane armed like that."

Binkie and Ram made their way to the SUV with the luggage. When they arrived, Stephanie turned on them, "Why didn't either of you say something to me? Give me a warning, heads up, something?"

"I'm sorry, STeph. I honestly thought you knew by now," Ram quietly said.

"Knew? How the hell was I supposed to know?" she screamed.

"We thought that Tank, Bobby, or Les would have told…" started Binkie.

"WHAT? They fucking knew? They knew and didn't say a damn word to me?" she yelled.

When no one answered, she jumped in the back of the SUV and waited for someone to drive. She was pissed and wanted answers. As they pulled from the airport, they saw Morelli being loaded in the back of a waiting car.

Pulling into the RangeMan garage, Stephanie jumped from the SUV before it was in park and took the stairs to the fifth floor. Throwing the door open, it slammed back against the wall making everyone on the floor jump.

She found Bobby standing in the hall, "Brown!" she yelled. "I want you, Santos, and Tank in the conference room yesterday."

Bobby looked taken back, but didn't question her. After finding Tank and Les, they walked to the conference room where Stephanie, Zero, Binkie, and Ram sat. "Have a seat, gentlemen," she said sweetly.

"Anything you'd like to tell me?" Stephanie asked.

The three looked at each other and shook their heads; they couldn't think of anything they _wanted_ to tell her.

"So, you were just going to keep it a secret that Joe fucking Morelli is out of jail?"

Bobby and Lester looked down at the floor; they were letting Tank handle this one. Tank looked at Stephanie, "How'd you find out?"

"How'd I find out? I'll tell you how I found out… he was at the fucking airport when we arrived! THAT's how I found out. I should have found out from YOU!"

Tank looked around the room, "We were hoping he'd be back in custody before you found out."

"Back in custody? What the hell are you talking about?" Stephanie was getting upset and began shaking. Zero reached out for her hand and squeezed it.

"Steph, he escaped during his transfer a few weeks ago. I wanted to tell you, but then you were dealing with Ranger. I didn't feel it was best to tell you while you had other things on your mind. When the three of us finally made it to Miami, honestly I'd forgotten about it."

Tank scrubbed his face and closed his eyes, "Fuck, I know I messed up, I'm sorry." Looking at Stephanie he knew she was shaken up, "How are you doing?"

"I'm pissed, Tank. Royally pissed. I should have been warned. Do you have _any_ idea how it felt to be confronted by him today?"

"He shouldn't have been able to get anywhere near you," Tank growled. "There was supposed to be a police escort waiting for him."

"Oh, they were there. Eddie and Big Dog, but still, he got close. There was also a body guard there; or at least that's what Zero said he thought he was."

Tank looked at Zero and shook his head, "Not a body guard; more like a bounty hunter. Morelli escaped and then missed his court date, he was considered a fugitive. With Ranger out of commission, they brought in the second best to hunt Morelli."

"So, he's back in police custody? He's not actually out on bail or free, correct?" she asked.

"That's right. His second trail is coming up next week; that's the only reason I know of why he's in town." Tank stood and walked to Stephanie, "Come here, Bomber."

Standing up, she walked into his hug, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I asked Bobby and Les not to say a word; I wanted to be the one to tell you, but with all that happened, I honestly forgot."

Looking up at the mountain of man, Stephanie glared at him, "Don't let it happen again."

After hugging the three guys, Stephanie had forgiven them and knew they'd all be fine. She'd been more scared than anything and wanted to know why she was kept in the dark, but having her answers, she was ready to move on.

Walking into their house, Stephanie sighed and leaned back against Zero, "It feels so good to be home," she whispered.

"Yeah, it does," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Ready for a bath?"

Nodding, she tugged him towards the bedroom and began undressing him, "I'm ready for a bath with you, Jacob. I need to feel you next to me."

Zero helped her with her clothes and when they were naked, he walked into the bathroom and began running the water. Helping her put her hair up in a bun, he spun her around and kissed her hard.

As the water began to turn cold, Zero helped Stephanie from the tub, dried her off with a huge fluffy white towel, and sent her towards the bedroom. Pulling the covers back, they both climbed in and snuggled up together, falling asleep instantly.

/\/\/\/\/\

The next week brought the second round of trials for Morelli. Stephanie wasn't needed and stayed as far away as possible. The only thing she heard was at the end of the trail, he was sentenced to an additional ten years for recent escape, failure to appear, and another victim of rape that had stepped forward.

Helen was still in prison; still had no visitor's and no mail. No one had heard from her since the day she had been taken away to another state to server her sentence.

/\/\/\/\/\

Two months later, Ranger made his way back to Trenton. As he stepped off the elevator, Stephanie knew he was there. Walking out of Tank's office, she looked toward the elevator and smiled. Walking up to him, she gave him a friendly hug, "Welcome home," she whispered.

"Thanks, I think." Looking around, he saw the wall of black forming around him, "What's everyone staring at?" he barked out.

"We just wanted to welcome you back home, Bossman," Zero replied. Walking up, he shook Ranger's hand and smiled, "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." He made his way to his office after handshakes and backslaps from his employees. Opening his door, he realized how long it had truly been since he'd _home_. His tumor was gone, his headaches were gone, his life was turning back around to where it was supposed to be. All was right in his world once again. He often stopped to think about his life and Stephanie, but he knew he'd be better off as a friend to her; he couldn't give her what she wanted, needed, and deserved. No, that was saved for Zero. As much as Ranger use to think he was Stephanie's soul-mate, he now knew he wasn't… but he would always be her friend.

Sitting down at his desk, he pulled open his drawer and found a picture laying on top with a note. _Ranger, __just __because __we __aren__'__t __together __anymore, __doesn__'__t __mean __that __we __can__'__t __still __hang __out. __You __are, __after __all, __one __of __my __very __best __friends. __I__'__m __glad __you __are __home __and __doing __well. __Come __find __me __when __you __want __to __have __lunch __sometime; __we __need __to __catch __up. __Love,__S._

The picture was of Stephanie and Ranger attending an annual RangeMan party; just two friends standing together having a picture taken. But to Ranger, that picture meant, more than anything else, that he still had a friend in Stephanie. No matter what had happened, she'd forgiven him.

Shutting his drawer, he leaned his head back and smiled. "Now, that's not a look I believe I've ever seen in this office before," he heard and jerked his head up.

"Babe," he smiled.

Stephanie smiled and walked in the office, shutting the door behind her. "How are you really doing?"

"I'm good. Thanks for the picture and note. We'll definitely have to do lunch soon. I want to know what I've missed these last few months," he told her as he looked at her hands in front of her.

Following his gaze, her face turned pink, "Yes, you've missed a few things." Holding up her hand, she smiled, "I'm getting married."

"Congratulations," he said as he stood up and hugged her. "When's the big day?"

"We're not sure. We're not rushing anything. This could turn out to be a long engagement; but we're both happy just the way things are."

"I'm happy for you, Steph," he told her as he looked in her eyes. "You deserve the best life you can get and I think with Zero, you hit the jackpot."

"Me too," she smiled. "I love him, Ranger. More than I've ever loved anyone. I never knew it could be like this."

Ranger hugged her tight and closed his eyes; he knew the best man had won and he couldn't begrudge her happiness… he just wished it had been him that had been able to make her that happy.

"I best get going. I just got off the clock and Zero's coming off monitors. We're heading over to Pino's with some of the guys, do you want to join us?"

"No, you go ahead. I have some paperwork to catch up on." Ranger turned toward his desk, stopped, and looked back at Stephanie, "Babe?"

"Yes?" she said with a lump in her throat.

"Proud of you, Babe," he smiled. Seeing the confused look on her face, he continued on, "You bounced back from your attack, you moved on with your life, and you landed in a happy and loving relationship. I'm proud of you for not giving up."

Stephanie smiled and nodded before heading out the door. Ranger sat down, closed his eyes, and wished he'd been able to do the same with his life, but he knew the only one that was ever for him just walked out his door and would never be more than a friend.

The End!

_Wow, I'm surprised this is finished… I hadn't realized how close to the end I had been, but this is where I wanted to end it. I hope you enjoyed my first story… if you did, please let me know… if you didn't, please let me know what I could have done differently (other than making it a Babe)._

_I hope you'll continue to read Broken Road (it's nowhere near done just yet) and any others that I write. I love the reviews and I appreciate the time you all take to read and leave me a message! You're the best!_


End file.
